Metroid: Hunter Dawn
by Ambaryerno
Summary: An epic film adaptation based upon the Metroid series, Hunter Dawn follows the rise of Samus Aran from the sole survivor of Earth Colony K-2L, to the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy. The narrative draws characters and events from several sources, including the original Metroid game, the Metroid Manga, and the Super Metroid comic which appeared in Nintendo Power.


Metroid: Hunter Dawn

A Film

FADE IN:

EXT. COLONY K-2L – NIGHT – ESTABLISHING

The colony is full of simple but high-tech buildings and surrounded by mountains. Heavy machinery is visible throughout the industrial sectors, with a large number of mining vehicles stationed at an industrial park on the outskirts. Smaller personal vehicles are present as well among the homes and moving along the colony's streets, while men, women and children stroll in the night air of the residential sections, which are planted with gardens of flowers and trees.

SUPERIMPOSE: Earth Colony K-2L

Suddenly an alarm breaks out. Armed men begin running towards the outskirts of the town, while others herd the women and children towards their homes.

ANGLE ON – A LARGE, HEAVILY-ARMED SPACECRAFT

The intruder vessel lands, throwing up a huge cloud of dust and begins firing its heavy batteries towards the colony. The colony is encircled within a defensive barricade with some guns that begin returning fire, but they quickly prove ineffective against the spacecraft's armor and shields and are soon destroyed by the intruder's cannon. As the colony defenses fall silent a hatch on the vessel opens up and cadres of heavily armed SPACE PIRATES, tall bipedal aliens with hunched postures, hardened exoskeletons as natural armor and hands ending in crustacean-like claws, disembark.

The colonists open fire with their small arms and numbers of Space Pirates fall. However their ship provides them with fire support and rakes the colony defensive barricade. Bodies are blown apart by energy blasts and explosions. Men lie everywhere with shattered, blasted and severed limbs, some burned beyond recognition. The wounded are screaming as the survivors panic and flee, only to be gunned down by the Pirates as they pour into the colony.

Anyone still caught in the streets—men, women and children alike—is shot down, or slaughtered hand-to-hand until the avenues run with blood and are littered with corpses. Some of the colonists retreat indoors to begin firing from windows, where they inflict heavy casualties as the Pirates move from house to house to clear every building. They move methodically, and the colonists who surrender are dragged out into the streets with their families and butchered.

INT. ARAN HOMESTEAD

Inside their homestead, RODNEY ARAN has gathered a small group of bloodied surviving COLONISTS. He quickly gathers up equipment while his wife, VIRGINIA and his three-year-old daughter SAMUS watch from a corner. She is blonde with bright blue eyes. Outside can be heard the screams of other peole, punctuated by bursts of energy fire and explosions, and the sounds of running in the streets.

RODNEY

Is that everything?

COLONIST

Yes, sir!

RODNEY

Alright, good. Gather up anyone you can and head to the motorpool. We just have one chance at this so we better make the most of it. Use the back streets and keep clear of the main avenues, that's our best chance for getting through. Keep your comms silent. Any questions?

COLONISTS

No, sir!

RODNEY

Move out.

The colonists gather up their gear and slip out the back of the homestead.

RODNEY

Stay here, I'll be back soon.

VIRGINIA

Rodney, don't go!

RODNEY

I don't have time to argue, we need to do this while the Pirates are distracted.

Rodney slings an energy rifle over his shoulder.

RODNEY (CONT'D)

I promise, I'll be back soon, but there's no other choice.

Samus breaks away from her mother and runs to her father's side.

SAMUS

Papa stay!

RODNEY

Be brave for me, honey, and stay with your mother. I have to make the bad men go away.

Rodney picks up and embraces his daughter, and kisses her on the cheek before handing her over to Virginia and kissing her as well.

RODNEY

If they come to the house go out the back and make your way to the mining tunnels, it should be safe there. If I don't find you here I'll know to follow.

Rodney then departs out a back door and joins up with two other colonists who stayed to wait for him.

EXT. COLONY K-2L

They quickly make their way along the dark back ways, moving from alley to alley as the Pirates rampage along the main streets. The colony is filled with smoke and flames as the pirates blast the buildings where the last of the colonists have taken refuge rather than clear them one by one.

The reach the motorpool after a short time and join up with the last of the colonist resistance, who are gathered around a large truck loaded with crystalline ore. A female TECHNICIAN is checking over a last few details while the rest of the colonists maintain a defensive perimeter.

RODNEY

Are we ready?

TECHNICIAN

Yes sir, Chief. We have enough Afloraltite crammed in the back to blow that ship and the colony five times over.

RODNEY

You're not playing around here, are you?

TECHNICIAN

Well, sir, I figure if those Pirates wanted it so fucking bad…

RODNEY

Right… What do we have for a detonator?

TECHNICIAN

I figure ram their ship at high enough speed and the impact will take care of the rest. You just don't want to be anywhere near the shit when it goes off. I've rigged the auto pilot for a nice, straight run in. Set it and get the hell out of there.

RODNEY

How far of a run?

TECHNICIAN

Quarter of a kilometer should do the trick.

RODNEY

Alright, the rest of you get out of here. Gather up any survivors you can and find cover in the mines. I'll take care of this myself and join you as soon as…

A series of energy blasts ring out, sending the colonists scrambling for cover. Rodney dives behind the truck in time, but the technician is struck squarely and her chest is blown apart. She slumps against the side of the vehicle.

RODNEY

Fuck! Get the hell out of here!

Rodney snaps of several shots from his rifle as he scrambles into the truck. Energy fire from a squad of Pirates slams into the side of the vehicle, but the paneling is hardened for the rigors of mining and manages to hold up. The colonists fire back but are quickly overwhelmed and are gunned down as they attempt to flee.

Rodney pays no attention to the carnage around him, and instead starts the vehicle moving. He accelerates to full power and ploughs through the enemy encircling the motorpool, scattering bodies and wreckage across the facility as he drives through lines of parked vehicles.

The truck rumbles along the colony road as Pirates open fire on it from all angles. Rodney is heedless of the masses of the enemy filling the streets as he drives through them at full power. Soon he is through the ruined walls of the colony and on a collision course for the pirate ship.

Suddenly aware of their danger the vessel's gunners open fire. Rodney manages to dodge through the volleys of energy blasts, but one finally strikes the cab and destroys the vehicle's controls. The truck veers wildly and topples over.

The gunners cease fire as the truck lies in a twisting hulk half a kilometer from the ship.

Rodney emerges from the cab, his face cut and bleeding, and one arm twisted and hanging uselessly at his side. He collapses as he tries to walk and screams in pain; jagged bone is jutting from his lower right leg.

He drags himself clear of the wreckage. Afloraltite is scattered around him and spilling from the back of the vehicle. Nearby he can see a small troop of pirates approaching with weapons drawn. Rodney takes his rifle, still slung across his back.

INT. ARAN HOMESTEAD

Virginia waits with Samus, huddled in a shadowed corner of their home. The slaughter of the colonists is clearly audible outside.

Suddenly everything goes silent and a shadow appears outside. The door is smashed open a massive form pushes its way into the building. It is the field commander of the Space Pirates, RIDLEY. He is a powerful, draconian creature with sharp claws, a long tail and a pterosaur-like head with tooth-filled jaws on a long neck. He stands on two legs with his broad wings folded against his body like a cloak, and his tail ends in a membranous sail supported by razor-sharp spines.

Ridley is accompanied by a guard of several Pirates. His cold, golden eyes sweep the room and spy Virginia and her daughter in the corner. Whether out of courage or innocence, Samus pulls free from her mother and takes a flower from a vase. She runs up to the monstrous Pirate and offers it to him. Ridley's guards break out into laughter.

Ridley snarls in outrage with a glare at his guards, and pulls back one massive clawed hand to strike Samus.

VIRGINIA

NO!

Virginia vaults across the floor.

VIRGINIA (CONT'D)

Run! Now!

Samus stands transfixed as her mother interposes herself between her and Ridley. The alien seizes Virginia by the throat in a rage and tears her body in two with his bare hands. A shower of blood and gore sprays across the room, some of which splatters on Samus.

RIDLEY

Yes, run, child! RUN!

Ridley strides forward and rears his head back. Samus screams and runs from the building just as the alien vomits plasma after her. He cackles and starts to push his way through the building after her.

EXT. COLONY K-2L – NIGHT

Samus runs out of her family's home into the streets of the colony. Blood, gore, the corpses of the colonists and smoking wreckage litter the place. As she runs through the carnage we see the few surviving colonists being rounded up and herded into the open squares where they are executed. At times she runs past isolated fights between a few holdouts and their attackers.

Ridley smashes his way out of the Aran homestead and takes flight in pursuit.

EXT. COLONY K-2L – NIGHT

Rodney lies on the ground near his truck as a troop of pirates draw nearer. He raises his rifle towards the spilled cargo of Afloraltite.

INTERCUT BETWEEN SAMUS AND RODNEY

Samus flees through the colony with Ridley in pursuit.

Rodney takes aim.

Samus seeks shelter behind a ruined wall.

RODNEY

I'm sorry, Virginia. I love you!

Rodney fires on the Afloraltite. It explodes violently into a massive fireball that quickly spreads to engulf Ridley's ship and most of the colony.

Samus screams as the blast reaches her hiding place.

The shockwave disrupts Ridley's ability to fly and he slams into the ground with a sickening crunch.

The rest of the Pirates are destroyed in the blast.

As the smoke and flash dissipates there is nothing left of the colony except for smoldering ruins.

EXT. SPACE

A large space cruiser is traveling through a backdrop of stars.

INT. CHOZO CRUISER - COMMAND DECK

The interior of the vessel's bridge is filled with a small group of Chozo, a race of wingless bipedal avians 3 meters tall, working at computer terminals. All of them show signs of advancing age, and many stations are unmanned. The ship is filled with the steady hum of the massive engines, the drone of voices and the beeping of computers.

ANGLE ON – A Chozo communications terminal, manned by the ship's COMMS OFFICER, whose face is concerned.

COMMS OFFICER

Captain, I'm receiving a distress signal.

The Chozo ship's CAPTAIN makes his way across the bridge to the communications terminal.

CAPTAIN

Put it through now.

The comms officer taps a button on his console and a burst of static fills the terminal's audio. The officer makes a few more adjustments and it slowly resolves into the voice of a human WOMAN, but the signal is badly distorted.

WOMAN

This is Earth Colony K-2L requesting immediate assistance! Repeat, this is Earth Colony K-2L requesting immediate assistance! We are under attack! Outer perimeter has been breached. We can't hold them much longer, please send immediate…

The message abruptly cuts off with a sickening, tortured scream from the woman as weapons fire is audible in the background, then ends in a burst of static.

CAPTAIN

Confirm the source of that transmission. Is it legitimate?

COMMS OFFICER

I already have, Captain. The message indeed originated back along our flight path at K-2L.

CAPTAIN

Advise them we are on our way.

The comms officer taps his controls.

COMMS OFFICER

Colony K-2L this is Chozo cruiser _Silver Wings_, we read you and are on our way. Please report your status, Over.

(beat)

Please report your status. Over.

(beat)

Earth Colony K-2L this is cruiser _Silver Wings_, do you copy?

There is no answer except for static.

CAPTAIN

Are you getting through?

COMMS OFFICER

The channel is clear and there is no jamming. There's just no one there.

The captain steps away and begins barking orders to the rest of the crew.

CAPTAIN

Go to alert status, defense systems online. Navigator bring us about and plot a return course to K-2L, maximum speed.

The crew complies, and there's a flurry of activity. The deck lurches as the big cruiser wheels about.

EXT. SPACE

The Chozo vessel swings around and begins a rapid acceleration.

INT. CHOZO CRUISER - COMMAND DECK

CAPTAIN

Commander take over here while I inform our passengers of the situation. Inform me immediately upon our arrival at K-2L.

The cruiser's FIRST OFFICER salutes as the captain leaves the bridge.

INT. CHOZO CRUISER CORRIDORS

The ship's captain hurries through the corridors of the vessel, brushing past passengers and crewmen overseeing the operation of the vessel. The crew is unusually small for a vessel this size. He makes his way to a hatchway flanked by two birdmen in simple, flat-shouldered power armor without helmets, who admit him.

INT. CHOZO CRUISER - STATEROOM

The stateroom is spacious and artistically appointed, most prominently by the Chozo statuary lining the walls of the compartment. In the viewports on the far wall stars can be seen streaking by as the cruiser speeds towards its destination.

There are two older Chozo birdmen in the room. OLD BIRD is considerably aged and bent, but sits dignified at a table with his companion, GRAY VOICE. The latter is aging, but sits tall and straight, with a stern expression.

The captain enters and bows.

CAPTAIN

Pardon the interruption, but we have received an emergency distress call from K-2L.

GRAY VOICE

Ah, the human colony we recently departed?

CAPTAIN

Yes, sir. The colony has fallen under attack, and I've ordered the ship reverse course.

GRAY VOICE

Yet they refused us aid in our need.

OLD BIRD

I would not withhold aid from any being in need, regardless of what service they have or have not given to me in the past, Gray Voice. The ore they mine for the Federation is their livelihood, and I would not grudge their refusal to give it up freely as we asked. But their lives are in danger now, and our need was not nearly so great as that.

GRAY VOICE

They are a greedy, selfish race.

OLD BIRD

They are still hatchlings. They don't have the benefit of our race's long experience yet. Captain you may proceed. I will go down to the planet myself.

CAPTAIN

Would that be wise? If the colony is under attack it would be risky for you to go down personally.

OLD BIRD

I will be fine, Captain. See to your duties, and let us know once we arrive.

The captain acknowledges the instructions and leaves the chamber.

EXT. SPACE

The Chozo cruiser approaches K-2L.

INT. CHOZO CRUISER - COMMAND DECK

The captain watches their approach through the command deck's viewports.

CAPTAIN

Cautious approach, scanners on full sweep, defensive screens on standby. Has there been any further contact with the colony?

COMMS OFFICER

Negative, captain. No response to our hails, and all I detect now is an automated distress beacon.

The captain turns to the SENSORS OFFICER at her station.

CAPTAIN

Anything?

SENSORS OFFICER

Background life sign readings only, captain. No clear readings on higher forms in the vicinity of the colony. I read no other ships in the area either, though there is a substantial amount of wreckage on the surface not far from the colony itself.

The captain nods to the NAVIGATOR.

CAPTAIN

Bring us in slowly on a defensive approach. Bear on the debris field first, then locate a safe landing site near the colony.

NAVIGATOR

Aye, aye, sir.

EXT. COLONY K-2L – DAWN

The Chozo cruiser sweeps low across the smoking ruins of the colony and makes a series of passes over the wreckage of Ridley's vessel. There is now a massive crater left where Rodney Aran detonated the truckload of Afloraltite.

INT. CHOZO CRUISER - COMMAND DECK

The captain is leaning over the sensors station studying the readout.

CAPTAIN

What do you make of it?

SENSORS OFFICER

There's not much left, but radiation readings are off the scale. It was definitely a spacecraft of some kind.

CAPTAIN

Did the colony have any weaponry?

SENSORS OFFICER

I'm detecting the remains of a few defense batteries, but nothing heavy enough to cause this sort of damage.

CAPTAIN

Any further life signs?

SENSORS OFFICER

Negative, captain. All I'm picking up is background from local fauna and indeterminate readings for higher life forms. However there's significant interference from background radiation from the wreck site, so I may not get a clearer reading if there are survivors.

The captain turns to the navigator.

CAPTAIN

Take us down. Keep a good distance from the wreck, but close enough to the colony that we can withdraw if needed.

NAVIGATOR

Aye, aye, sir.

He now turns to the first officer.

CAPTAIN

Prepare a landing party and have healers standing by. Advise Old Bird and Gray Voice that we have arrived, they wish to accompany the expedition.

FIRST OFFICER

Aye, sir.

EXT. COLONY K-2L

A party of Chozo disembark from the landed cruiser near the lip of the blast crater, which runs for a great distance in all directions. A handful wearing power armor, including the first officer. Other Chozo are carrying scanning equipment. Old Bird and Gray Voice accompany them. Old Bird is calm, but Gray Voice is agitated.

GRAY VOICE

Great Moons of Zebes! What happened here?

OLD BIRD

It would seem that with no other weaponry, the colonists used Afloraltite against their attackers. Perhaps it was fortuitous they refused our request after all.

The first officer studies the readout on an AIDE's scanner.

FIRST OFFICER

It appears you're correct. It's scattered all over the place, centered around the crater. It looks like the blast took out the attacker's ship and a significant part of the colony with it.

The party makes their way across the planet's surface and into the remains of the colony. Broken stone lies everywhere, and nothing remains of the buildings but shattered, scorched ruins. In places fires continue to burn and corpses are strewn all over. Gray Voice covers his beak against the stench of burning flesh.

GRAY VOICE

Who could have done such a thing to these people?

The first officer kicks the charred remains of a Pirate.

FIRST OFFICER

Space Pirates.

OLD BIRD

These poor people. They weren't warriors or soldiers, and there was no great wealth here. They were simple miners and their families. They didn't even spare the hatchlings. All of this destruction over a mineral.

They make their way through the ruins. The bodies of men, women and children lie everywhere, particularly in the streets and squares, but also visible in the blasted out hulks of buildings. The party splits up.

Old Bird and Gray Voice make their way towards the far end of the colony where the last of the inhabitants made their stand against the Pirates.

GRAY VOICE

We will find nothing here, Old Bird. Igniting the Afloraltite was nothing more than a last act of defiance to ensure their enemy died with them. It was a courageous, but futile gesture all the same. I suggest we return to the ship and be gone from this place

OLD BIRD

Let us go on a little further.

GRAY VOICE

I'm as sorrowful as you over what happened, and I regret my harsh words, but there's nothing more we can do here.

Old Bird continues anyway, but stops suddenly.

GRAY VOICE (CONT'D)

What is it?

OLD BIRD

I thought I heard something. Yes! There it is again. Listen carefully!

The wind howls mournfully as it rushes among the skeletal remains of the colony's buildings. Then the frail sound of a voice rises above it.

OLD BIRD

There! This way, Gray Voice, quickly!

The two Chozo hurry across the blasted remains of a broad, tree-lined avenue. The voice grows louder as they draw nearer the source, and soon clarifies into a child's cry.

OLD BIRD

Merciful Spirits! Someone survived all this! Here, it came from this building ahead.

They approach the remains of a large storage building that remains largely intact. A few corpses lay strewn about, and the voice echoes inside.

INT. RUINED BUILDING

It is dark inside as Old Bird and Gray Voice enter the structure. Debris liters the floor in great heaps of broken stone and twisted metal, and all the windows are blasted out. The sound of the voice grows louder.

GRAY VOICE

Where now?

OLD BIRD

There, in the far corner, I think.

The two Chozo cross the floor, taking great care among the piles of debris and with wary eyes towards the ceiling. As they draw nearer the voice falls silent, but a terrified squeak can be heard nearby.

ANGLE ON – Samus, huddled in the corner amid a pile of wreckage. Her face is bloody and her body is bruised, and covered in soot, dirt and other filth. Her dress is singed, soiled and torn. Tears stain her face and she hugs her knees tightly against her chest.

Old Bird draws nearer after waving for Gray Voice to stay back. Samus stiffens as the Chozo approaches.

OLD BIRD

It's alright, Hatchling. I won't harm you. We come to help. What happened here?

Samus watches him warily but doesn't respond as Old Bird kneels in front of her.

OLD BIRD (CONT'D)

You can trust me, Hatchling. Tell me what happened.

SAMUS

Bad people came. They came into the house and hurt mama. Papa said he'd come back for us. Where's papa?

OLD BIRD

I don't know, Hatchling. But we can't stay here, the bad people might come back and we can't be found here.

SAMUS

No! I have to wait for papa! He said he'd come back!

OLD BIRD

Hatchling, you must listen to me, I don't…I don't think papa can come back for you. I think the bad people hurt him like he hurt mama, and they'll come back and hurt you, too, if they find you.

Tears fill her eyes and she shrinks deeper into the corner.

OLD BIRD

Do you understand, Hatchling?

SAMUS

Yes…

OLD BIRD

Your papa would want you to be safe, wouldn't he?

Samus nods.

OLD BIRD

Then please, come with me. You will be safe with us.

Samus cries.

SAMUS

But I want mama and papa!

OLD BIRD

Mama and papa can't come for you now. Please, don't you trust me?

SAMUS

I'm scared! There's no one left, I looked, but there was no one left!

OLD BIRD

I know, Hatchling, but you don't need to be scared, and you're not alone here anymore. I'm with you now. Old Bird is here, and won't leave you here alone.

SAMUS

Old Bird?

OLD BIRD

Old Bird is what I am called. Please, come with us, and you'll be safe.

Samus hesitates, then slowly climbs out of the debris she was sheltering in into Old Bird's outstretched arms. He lifts her up and cradles her close to his body as he and Gray Voice make their way out of the ruin.

OLD BIRD (CONT'D)

And what shall I call you, Hatchling?

SAMUS

My name is Samus Aran.

FADE OUT

EXT. SPACE

RUN TITLES

ADULT SAMUS (V.O.)

My name is Samus Aran, and that night my life was changed forever. Earth Colony K-2L was destroyed by Space Pirates seeking the Afloraltite ore vital to fueling the Galactic Federation's network of deep-space convoys. I was the only survivor.

EXT. COLONY K-2L – NIGHT

The colony is nothing but ruins. Smoke boils above the blasted remains of structures, and fires rage throughout the town.

ADULT SAMUS (CONT'D)

Everything I knew was gone. My mother, my father, the world that I called home. I was alone.

Young Samus wanders among the wreckage. She is crying and calling for her mother and father. There is no response except the empty howling of the wind. The bodies of the dead lay strewn across the colony. Shadows dance eerily in the light of the fire, and the ruins seem to be alive.

Suddenly there's a sound behind her, and Samus stops and listens.

SAMUS

Mama? Papa?

Her query is answered with silence. She starts moving again, and a shadow moves behind her. Samus spins around and comes face to face with one of the colonists. His belly is ruptured, and his charred entrails are clearly visible.

Samus stumbles backwards as he starts towards her, his hands held out as if beckoning. Around her more of the dead rise and begin to close in towards her. Samus screams and flees in terror as the broken and burned corpses follow. No matter how fast she runs they stay with her.

ANGLE ON – THE CORPSE OF A WOMAN WHOSE HEAD IS SPLIT IN TWO

ANGLE ON – A CHILD WITH A BLAST WOUND ACROSS HIS CHEST

The eyes of the corpses are milky and empty. Samus cries as she runs, then stumbles. An army of the dead close around her and reach out with cold hands to grab her.

INT. CHOZO CRUISER - BUNKROOM

The lights in the chamber are dark. Samus awakens abruptly and screams, then begins to cry loudly. A hatchway hisses open and light spills into the bunkroom. Old Bird enters quickly and the lights turn on in response. He crouches at the girl's bedside.

OLD BIRD

Shush! Shush! Hatchling! It's alright! It's alright! Old Bird is here. Be at ease, little one.

Samus clings to the aging Chozo and cries into his shoulder as he comforts her.

OLD BIRD (CONT'D)

Now tell me, what is all this fuss about?

Samus buries her face in Old Bird's shoulder and sobs.

SAMUS

They were after me! I saw them, they were after me!

OLD BIRD

Who was after you?

SAMUS

The people at home. They were all dead, but they got up and tried to get me. They wanted me to come with them.

OLD BIRD

Ah, it's alright, Hatchling. It was only a dream. See? You're safe here on our ship No one can get you here.

SAMUS

But I saw them! They were here, and they tried to get me.

OLD BIRD

Yes, I know, little one, but see? There is no one here but you and me.

Samus pulls herself away from Old Bird and looks around the chamber.

SAMUS

I want to go home! I want my mama and papa!

OLD BIRD

Now, now, Hatchling, you cannot go back. I know it's hard, but you must let go. There's nothing left for you there, so you must look ahead.

Old Bird touches a control near the bed, and after a few moments another Chozo enters bearing a tray with a small cup.

OLD BIRD

Now, drink this, and sleep peacefully. I will be right here.

Samus takes the cup and drinks, then Old Bird tucks her back into bed. She quickly falls back into a deep, but uneasy, sleep.

Old Bird stays with her until she does, then leaves.

INT. CHOZO CRUISER - STATEROOM

Gray Voice is seated at the table waiting impatiently for Old Bird's return. The elder Chozo emerges from the bunkroom and makes his way back to the table to sit again.

GRAY VOICE

Well?

OLD BIRD

A bad dream, nothing more. But I fear it may be some time before the nightmares completely go away.

GRAY VOICE

I sympathize with the poor girl, Old Bird, but I cannot agree with your decision. The girl will surely perish within days if we bring her with us.

OLD BIRD

I have already considered the risks, my friend. However Crateria and the Brinstar Caverns should be hospitable enough for her to thrive under our supervision.

GRAY VOICE

You know full well the human race cannot tolerate life on Zebes. Even at the peak of their strength survival would be difficult. The girl Samus is only a child.

As they speak a meal is brought in for them. Gray Voice begins to eat, but Old Bird stares thoughtfully at the spread.

GRAY VOICE

What are you thinking?

OLD BIRD

The girl is indeed quite young. Though individuals of their race mature in a blink as our people would reckon it, she has many years left before she would be considered grown.

Gray Voice suddenly becomes suspicious.

GRAY VOICE

What is it?

OLD BIRD

We infuse her DNA with our own genetic material.

Gray Voice jumps up from the table. Utensils fly everywhere and the platters are disturbed.

GRAY VOICE

Genetic manipulation! Are you mad?

OLD BIRD

We have had great success with it in the past.

GRAY VOICE

Oh yes, on lower species, but only the Space Pirates have attempted genetic experimentation of this nature on sentient beings. Would you risk subjecting her to such a thing?

OLD BIRD

You forget that our own longevity owes much to such "experimentation."

GRAY VOICE

But that is manipulation of our own race. None of our people have ever attempted to blend our genetic material with that of another sentient being. You realize the risk you would be running in even the attempt?

Old Bird gets to his feet and the two Chozo stare each other down for a few moments. Gray Voice breaks away first and the two sit again. Old Bird rights the toppled platters and cleans up the table.

OLD BIRD

What do you suggest we do instead, then? The Hatchling has nowhere else to go. Her family is dead, and inquiries with the Galactic Federation have given us no further options but their orphanages. She has suffered a terrible loss, and I fear the trauma of the experience will not easily fade. Would you abandon her to her fate?

Gray Voice visibly deflates.

GRAY VOICE

You know I would not do such a thing. I have misgivings, but you are right that there is no other choice.

OLD BIRD

The ship lacks the necessary equipment for the procedure, so it will need to wait until we arrive. I will need your assistance on this.

GRAY VOICE

You will have it. I just pray that this is the right thing to do.

EXT. SPACE – PLANET ZEBES – ESTABLISHING

Planet Zebes, the second planet in its system, hangs in space against a backdrop of stars. It is a golden planet with bands of darker clouds. The system primary, star FS-176, is visible in the distance, as is a glint of light of the system's first planet. The planet has two moons. The larger one rotates normally with a normal orbit, while the smaller one orbits in retrograde.

SUPERIMPOSE: Planet Zebes

ANGLE ON – CHOZO CRUISER APPROACHING THE PLANET

EXT. ZEBES - CRATERIA – DAY - ESTABLISHING

The Chozo cruiser descends through the cloud cover towards the surface of Zebes. It lands in the Crateria region, where Old Bird, Gray Voice, and Samus disembark.

The three make their way across the landing area. At the far side is a large stone structure.

EXT. ZEBES - CRATERIA – CHOZO TEMPLE ENTRANCE

They stop at the temple entrance. Samus anxiously crowds close to Old Bird. The temple entrance is flanked by towering Chozo statuary. Most of the temple is of elaborate stonework carved with ancient, fading inscriptions, but there are some signs of technology as well.

SAMUS

What's that?

OLD BIRD

This is our home, Hatchling. This shall now be your home, as well.

The three approach the wall and Gray Voice taps a control subtly hidden among the stones. A port opens on the face of the temple wall at eye level with the Chozo, and a roving eye appears. MOTHER BRAIN looks the two birdmen over, then fixes her gaze on Samus. Samus hides herself behind Old Bird.

MOTHER BRAIN

Welcome home. Your return has been awaited anxiously. You bring a human child?

OLD BIRD

We do, Mother Brain. She is the sole survivor of the Earth Colony. Space Pirates have destroyed K-2L.

MOTHER BRAIN

Humans are a frail species, and this one is only a child. She will not survive here.

SAMUS

I'm three years old already! I'm big enough.

Mother Brain fixes Samus with her eye again, and Samus retreats further behind Old Bird under her gaze. Old Bird chuckles in amusement.

OLD BIRD

Yes, Hatchling, I think you may be. Do not fear, Mother. We will keep her within Crateria and Brinstar. I will vouch for her.

GRAY VOICE

As will I, Mother. The girl is no threat, and I believe she will be on her best behavior.

MOTHER BRAIN

Very well. I shall inform the others of your arrival. They will wish to speak with you soon.

OLD BIRD

Thank you, Mother.

Mother Brain's eye closes, and there's a rumble as the temple door opens. Samus shrinks back against the dark space yawning open in front of her, but follows the two Chozo within.

INT. CHOZO TEMPLE - MAIN GALLERY

The main gallery of the temple is a high vaulted chamber, lined with more of their statuary. Samus eyes them warily as the three of them make their way along the passageway. There are a few other Chozo present, all of them withered with age. As they walk Samus periodically questions her guardians.

SAMUS

Do the stone birds see me?

OLD BIRD

Very perceptive of you. Yes, some can, after a fashion.

SAMUS

It feels funny.

OLD BIRD

It's alright, Hatchling, you have nothing to fear from them. The statues are one of our greatest accomplishments, and most wondrous works of art. They also help protect and watch over us.

SAMUS

Old Bird?

OLD BIRD

Yes, Hatchling?

SAMUS

Who is Mama Brain?

OLD BIRD

Mother Brain is the computer who runs all of the technology within our home. She is both our caretaker, and our servant, and aids us in many other ways. You have nothing to fear from Mother.

Samus makes a disgusted face.

SAMUS

She's not my mama.

OLD BIRD

Perhaps not, but she will help you feel more at home here, as well.

SAMUS

Old Bird?

OLD BIRD

Yes?

SAMUS

How come there's not any other kids?

Old Bird's expression turns sad.

OLD BIRD

That, Hatchling, is a long story. Perhaps another time.

SAMUS

Old Bird?

OLD BIRD

My, but you are full of questions! Yes?

SAMUS

What is Brainstar?

Old Bird chuckles again.

OLD BIRD

BRINstar is a part of our world. The surface is called Crateria, but Brinstar lies beneath it. Its passageways run for many kilometers, and there are many places that are too dangerous for inquisitive little Hatchlings to explore on their own. But there are some that are safe enough, and perhaps we might take a walk once we get you settled in.

There is a long pause as they round a corner of the temple and disappear from view.

SAMUS (O.C.)

Old Bird?

OLD BIRD (O.C.)

Yes, Hatchling?

SAMUS (O.C.)

I'm hungry.

INT. CHOZO TEMPLE - MEDICAL FACILITY

The interior of the facility is spacious and filled with equipment. There are several beds, all sized for the tall frames of the Chozo. The center of the room is dominated by a strange machine with a glass ball suspended in the middle of a column reaching to the ceiling. Tubes, pumps and hoses connect to it, and there is a tank overhead.

Old Bird, Gray Voice and Samus enter. There is another aged Chozo, a female HEALER, present as well. Mother Brain oversees the chamber through a portal similar to the one on the temple's outer wall.

SAMUS

Wow! What's that?

OLD BIRD

That is why we are here. Come here, Samus.

Old Bird kneels down so he can face Samus at eye-level.

OLD BIRD (CONT'D)

Zebes can be a very difficult place for humans to live, so we need to do something to help you survive here. I won't make you do this without your permission.

SAMUS

Will it hurt?

OLD BIRD

No, Hatchling, it will not. We will take a part of ourselves and give it to you. It will take a little time, and it might be frightening at first, but you will soon go to sleep and not feel a thing. When you wake up again, you will be able to grow up big and strong.

SAMUS

Like papa?

OLD BIRD

Yes, like papa.

SAMUS

Strong enough that those bad people can't hurt me again?

OLD BIRD

Yes. You're a brave little girl, Samus. Are you brave enough for this?

SAMUS

I think so.

OLD BIRD

Very well.

Old Bird stands and turns to the Healer.

OLD BIRD (CONT'D)

You may proceed.

Samus is given a shot of strange blue fluid into her arm. She falls unconscious.

Various devices are attached to her.

She is placed in the spherical vessel in the center of the column, and tubes are connected to the devices on her body.

A glowing, purplish fluid slowly fills the apparatus. Samus's body becomes suspended in it.

Hypodermic needles pierce her skin.

Violet light slowly fills the room.

ANGLE ON – OLD BIRD AND GRAY VOICE

GRAY VOICE

Once the grafting is complete you know it will be irreversible.

OLD BIRD

Yes, I know. But it must be done. Thank you, my friend, for your contribution.

GRAY VOICE

I wonder what manner of being she will become.

OLD BIRD

I only chose those of your traits that would be necessary for her survival here. Her strength, reflexes, senses and mental capabilities will all be augmented well beyond peak human levels, as will her resistance to toxins, disease and injury. She should otherwise grow into a perfectly normal human woman.

Gray Voice chuckles wryly.

GRAY VOICE

Well, when she begins growing feathers you can have that conversation with her.

INT. CHOZO TEMPLE - MEDICAL FACILITY

Samus is sitting in one of the beds with a sheaf of paper and colored pens, scratching her arms furiously as the Healer removes the technological devices from her body. Old Bird sits beside her.

SAMUS

It's all itchy!

OLD BIRD

The discomfort will pass. How are you feeling, Hatchling?

SAMUS

My tummy hurts, and I feel dizzy.

OLD BIRD

This, too, will pass. We've finished, and after you rest a bit you will be ready for your new home.

SAMUS

I miss mama and papa.

OLD BIRD

I know, Hatchling. But that I'm afraid will not fade so easily.

SAMUS

Do you miss your mama and papa?

OLD BIRD

Hm, such an odd question, and one I have not thought about in a long time. But yes, I feel their absence, but as long as you remember them they will always be with you.

SAMUS

But why did the bad people have to come and take them away?

OLD BIRD

That, child, is something I cannot answer. There are good people in the universe, like your mama and papa, but there are also those who take pleasure only in hurting others. The Space Pirates who attacked your home are among them.

SAMUS

I hate them. I want them all to go away and never come back again.

OLD BIRD

I wish it could be done as simply as that, but they have been around for many years, and hurt many people.

SAMUS

Papa told me the Ferdination will make them stop.

OLD BIRD

The Federation tries, but even they cannot be everywhere at once. Perhaps, one day, such beings might learn to live in peace

SAMUS

Can the bird people teach them?

Old Bird is visibly saddened.

OLD BIRD

We have tried, but sadly they find it difficult to listen. Their hearts are filled with hatred and greed, and they prefer to take by force what others might be willing to trade. Once we were a great people; traders, scientists, and warriors, but our numbers now are all too few to confront them.

We are a dying people, Hatchling. You have asked why we have no young ones of our own, and it is our own doing. It is the natural order of things that they must pass. Empires fall, and people die, but young ones are born to carry on.

We sought to change that, to extend our lives, delay the advance of age and death, and we succeeded, but at an unexpected cost. As our lives stretched on, we found it more difficult to bear new children, until there were too few born to replace those whose lives had finally ended.

Now even the youngest of our people who survive are old by our reckoning, and I think we will never again hear the sound of hatchlings playing in the temple.

Old Bird smiles at Samus and brushes her cheek.

OLD BIRD (CONT'D)

And perhaps that is why fate brought us together. We, an aging, fading people whose youth is gone forever. You, who have lost so much. Perhaps we are meant to complete each other. One small mercy, that the orphan shall find the childless.

SAMUS

Like a family?

OLD BIRD

If you wish it to be.

SAMUS

I just don't want to be alone again.

Old Bird gathers Samus up and embraces her.

OLD BIRD

Whatever else, that much I will promise. We will always be with you.

He sets her back down on the bed, and she picks up a piece of paper she had been scribbling on.

SAMUS

I drew this for you.

INSERT – THE PICTURE

It's of a young girl holding hands with a Chozo, while another of the bird men looks on.

OLD BIRD

That is very impressive, Hatchling.

SAMUS

That's me, and that's you holding my hand, and that's Gray Voice. And that's my home, when you came to get me.

OLD BIRD

You are a very talented young girl. But why is Gray Voice here by himself?

SAMUS

I don't think he likes me.

OLD BIRD

And why would you think such a thing?

SAMUS

He didn't want me here.

OLD BIRD

Now, now, Hatchling, don't think so harshly of him. He was concerned about bringing you here because he didn't want something to happen to you. Gray Voice always thinks very carefully before he acts, so sometimes his feelings don't show through.

SAMUS

Mama Brain didn't want me, either.

OLD BIRD

Do not mind Mother so much. She may seem harsh, but she, too, thinks things through carefully. Mother only thought to remind us how dangerous it would be for you here, and her concern has always been the operation and safety of our home, and the safety of those dwelling here.

Now then, you have had a very long day, and it's time for you to get some rest.

Old Bird helps Samus clean up the paper and markers, and tucks her in to bed.

OLD BIRD (CONT'D)

Sleep well hatchling, and may your night be peaceful. Welcome home.

EXT. BRINSTAR – CHOZO TEMPLE ENTRANCE – ESTABLISHING

Samus sits alone on a fallen log outside the Chozo Temple, the entrance to which is flanked by more statuary. She is now perhaps seven or eight, but as tall as a child several years older. She gazes out into Brinstar.

Brinstar itself is a sprawling subterranean jungle. The walls of its caverns and tunnels are covered in a strange luminous material the fills it with a filmy light. There are many odd trees tangled with dense undergrowth and teeming with life.

The temple door opens and Old Bird emerges. Samus doesn't turn to greet him.

OLD BIRD

There you are, Hatchling. It is time for your lessons, Gray Voice is waiting.

SAMUS

I'm not going.

OLD BIRD

But you must. You have much to learn.

SAMUS

It's boring. I hate math, and I don't care about Federation history. And Gray Voice just puts me to sleep with his lectures, anyway.

OLD BIRD

One day you will go out into the greater universe, and then you'll regret not learning these things while you were young.

SAMUS

I don't want to leave, so what difference does it make?

OLD BIRD

All hatchlings must leave the nest some day, and yours will come, too. Don't you want to meet people of your own kind?

SAMUS

I'll be different, so no one will want to be my friend.

Old Bird lowers himself onto the log beside her.

OLD BIRD

Now now, Hatchling, it's what makes us different that makes us worth knowing. You are a very special girl, and people will see.

SAMUS

They'll make fun.

OLD BIRD

I think not, if you give them a chance. And anyone who does would not be worth knowing, anyway. Now, come along.

Samus abruptly jumps up off the log.

SAMUS

I said I don't want to!

OLD BIRD

Sit down, Hatchling.

Samus complies with the command.

OLD BIRD

We are doing everything we can to make your life here comfortable. I know the adjustment has not been easy for you so we have done our best to be lenient, but there are still rules we expect you to follow.

One is that you must attend to your studies. Gray Voice has complained to me that you have avoided your lessons twice already this week, and five times this month, and twelve the month before that.

SAMUS

I don't—

OLD BIRD

There are many things in life that we must do, even though we don't wish it. Your lessons are important, so you will attend, and apologize to Gray Voice.

I have also asked that you not wander too far from the temple.

SAMUS

But I like it out here.

OLD BIRD

Even Brinstar can be dangerous. The area around the temple is kept clear enough, but there are wild animals in the jungle. Some will leave you alone, but there are many predators as well, and other beings that may not seek to harm you but might do so if they feel threatened. It is easy to get lost in these caverns and among the trees, and there are many things that may look good to eat, but would be poisonous or might have parasites that could make you ill or kill you.

SAMUS

I already know to look out for Reos and Skrees, and to stay away from Mellow hives.

OLD BIRD

That is not my point.

SAMUS

But I don't like it inside, I want to be out here. Mother Brain won't let me play in the temple anymore.

OLD BIRD

You were in a place you weren't supposed to be, Hatchling, and damaged part of a very old engraving.

SAMUS

It was an accident, I swear! And everywhere is somewhere I'm not allowed to go, anyway. I can't go with you and Gray Voice to Tourian, and I'm not allowed up in Crateria by myself. There's nothing to do here but study, and it's not fair!

Samus jumps up and runs off into the jungle. Old Bird gets up and follows a short ways calling after her, but she soon disappears out of sight. Old Bird can just watch the place where she vanished and sigh.

INT. CHOZO TEMPLE – LABORATORY

The laboratory has been converted into a makeshift classroom, with computer terminals and an array of educational materials including a holographic globe of Zebes, star charts, maps, a few stone tablets and other artifacts, as well as real books. Mother Brain is present via the ubiquitous portal on one wall.

Gray Voice is cleaning up his own work area, visibly irritated with Samus skipping out on his prepared lesson. The hatchway hisses open and Old Bird enters alone.

GRAY VOICE

I see you were quite successful in bringing her back.

OLD BIRD

She ran off. I am not as young as I used to be.

GRAY VOICE

That's now the third time this week. How is it that we have the ear of the Congress, have charted the farthest reaches of space, and unlocked scientific mysteries that other species have not yet begun to ponder, and we cannot control one human girl?

OLD BIRD

It has been ages since we have had young ones among us, my friend, and I understand that human parents find their own offspring no less difficult to control.

GRAY VOICE

You make too many excuses for her. She agreed to follow our rules when she arrived. Perhaps it might have been best to give her to the care of the Federation.

OLD BIRD

Patience, Gray Voice.

Gray Voice pauses in his cleaning to stare at the elder Chozo.

GRAY VOICE

What do you think I have been doing? She wants to be out of the temple so I hold her lessons outside. She runs off to chase Firefleas. She wants to draw so I try to focus on art history. She falls asleep. Whatever I try to do she finds a way to fight me.

OLD BIRD

Perhaps we are advancing too quickly for her. We have been educating her as we would one of our own, and though in many ways her development is more advanced than a normal human child her age, she is still a human child.

GRAY VOICE

She's rebellious and stubborn, Old Bird.

OLD BIRD

I thought I had weeded those traits out of the genetic sample…

GRAY VOICE

The girl has too much anger in her.

Old Bird says nothing for a few moments, and regards the holographic image of a statue dedicated to a great Chozo warrior in full armor from their distant past.

OLD BIRD

Then perhaps we might find a more constructive focus for her rage.

GRAY VOICE

What do you mean?

OLD BIRD

Did you know she has been troubled by nightmares ever since we rescued her? Almost every night it is the same; she sees herself in the ruins of K-2L and is chased by the dead attempting to drag her down to join them.

I thought to help her find peace, but perhaps you are right. Perhaps there is more to her troubled mind than grief alone. So perhaps instead of coming to terms with her rage, we instead give her an outlet for it.

GRAY VOICE

You intend to train her as a warrior.

OLD BIRD

In her we can create a force for good in this galaxy: One last great gift from our people. Mother, do we have the capability to do so?

Mother Brain's portal opens and her eye locates the two Chozo.

MOTHER BRAIN

I have no knowledge of your race having been trained in such a manner in ages. I have all the necessary records, but there is no facility within the temple adequate for the purpose.

OLD BIRD

That is because you are too reliant upon your own technology, Mother. What better place to train a warrior than in the wilds of Zebes?

MOTHER BRAIN

I also have no knowledge of a human having ever been successfully trained in the Chozo arts of war, or being able to adequately control the armor. I predict this exercise will be a futile one.

OLD BIRD

Remember that Samus has been infused with our own genetic material. She has Chozo blood in her veins.

MOTHER BRAIN

Present, but diluted.

GRAY VOICE

I must agree with Mother. Attempting to train her in such a manner will only serve to frustrate her further. And if we do succeed, what if it fails to relieve her anger as you predict and feeds into it instead? We could be creating a dreadful weapon.

OLD BIRD

Because while she may vent her anger against us, her hatred is focused on another target.

GRAY VOICE

So on top of her misery, you would also saddle her with the responsibility of being our weapon against the Space Pirates?

OLD BIRD

I would not force such a thing on her. Samus seeks a purpose in her life. All we would be doing is giving her the means to find it.

Mother, please call up our records and make them available. We will start simply, first. As Gray Voice has suggested it would not be wise to frustrate her, and if I recall most of the art is founded on movement Chozo learned naturally as hatchlings, so we may need to start with how she moves, and adapt it to human physiology. If she absorbs that quickly enough we can intensify the training as is appropriate.

MOTHER BRAIN

As you wish.

Mother Brain's eye port snaps shut.

GRAY VOICE

You still insist on going through with this, despite my misgivings?

OLD BIRD

I do. Perhaps if we work this in to her other lessons we might capture her interest more effectively than by lecturing alone.

GRAY VOICE

Alright. Then I do recommend that I oversee this part of her education as well, as my family was one of the few to retain the warrior heritage over the centuries.

OLD BIRD

Perhaps we'll see whether she finds your lessons dull now, eh?

EXT. BRINSTAR – CHOZO TEMPLE ENTRANCE

Samus stands in the clearing fronting the temple, dressed in a one-piece, form-fitting suit. It is made of a strange material that moves with her smoothly, and is a deep blue in color. Her eyes are wide with astonishment as she stares upwards.

Gray Voice towers over her, dressed in his power armor: a Varia Suit with its distinctive ball-shaped shoulders. He carries his helmet—formed with avian features—in his left hand, with his arm cannon mounted on the right.

GRAY VOICE

You will pay very close attention to me, Samus. Listen to what I say, move when and how I tell you to move, with no arguments or complaints. From this day forward, when we stand in this circle you are a soldier, and soldiers obey. Is that clear?

SAMUS

Yes.

GRAY VOICE

Good. Now you will listen:

Long ago our race abandoned the arts of war, so there are now few of us left who remember these ways, but we have preserved their secrets through the ages. Never before have we instructed someone from outside our race. Do not forget that to be instructed is an honor and a rare privilege you have been entrusted with.

This is our armor. Although powered armor has been adopted throughout the Galactic Federation, there is no other craft in the entire galaxy which can compare to the armor of a Chozo warrior. It is a part of us in a way that no other race has mastered. When you are old enough, and your armor is crafted for you, it is an extension of your body and your soul. You must control it as such. Your passions and your will govern it, and it obeys your thoughts.

This is what it is to be a Chozo warrior: The mind, body, and spirit all working together in harmony. Your armor IS you. Once you are bonded to your armor, it cannot be removed if you do not wish it to be. But for it to function correctly requires clarity of thought and purpose. And most importantly, you must carry through your intent with conviction.

Gray Voice puts on his helmet, which locks in place. When he speaks his voice sounds as if it is transmitted via radio.

GRAY VOICE'S POV – We see the suit's HUD superimposed over the visor, with an energy gauge across the top, sensors and map in one corner, and other information on the suit's weaponry. A targeting reticule follows the movements of Gray Voice's eye as he glances around.

Gray Voice taps a few controls on his cannon and a number of robotic targeting drones emerge from the surrounding jungle.

ANGLE ON – GRAY VOICE

GRAY VOICE

Now, stand out of the circle.

Samus does as she is told, and Gray Voice signals the drones to attack him. He stops them with a series of low-powered shots from his cannon, dodging through their return fire in a graceful, almost acrobatic manner. After the last one is hit the drones power down completely. Gray Voice removes his helmet.

GRAY VOICE

Mind, body, and soul all linked together in common purpose. Achieve this, and your armor will be a part of you, a natural extension of your body.

You are not ready for your armor yet. You will not be until I say you are, on that there will be no arguments. You must first learn how to move and how to think. It will not be easy. You will be tired, and you will be sore. And you will not be permitted to neglect your other studies.

What I will teach you is a privilege. You must prove to me you have earned it, and deserve it. Do we have an agreement?

SAMUS

I promise!

GRAY VOICE

Then we shall begin.

MONTAGE

We see a series of events from Samus' physical training intercut with her regular education. Her movements are initially awkward and stumbling, but slowly begin to improve. As she gets older we see her practicing different martial arts techniques, running, exercising, and working with firearms. She spars against target drones. Eventually her movements are quick, precise, fluid and graceful.

END MONTAGE

EXT. BRINSTAR - JUNGLE

Samus has grown into a lithe and fit woman of eighteen years, with golden hair and bright blue eyes. She is tall, just over 6ft, and possesses flexibility, balance, and acrobatic skills far beyond that of a professional gymnast.

She runs through the jungle of Brinstar's caverns, leaping, tumbling, and dodging through the undergrowth, scrambling up trees and swinging back down again from their branches in a manner akin to parkour. She is running faster, jumping higher and farther, and reacting more quickly than possible for any human.

Samus makes her way back to the temple entrance, where Gray Voice and Old Bird are waiting for her. She reaches the clearing and stops. Although sweating from her run she doesn't need to catch her breath.

GRAY VOICE

You have done very well, Samus. I am very pleased with your performance.

SAMUS

Thank you, Gray Voice.

OLD BIRD

Come with us now, and we will begin the final phase of your training.

Samus follows the two Chozo into the temple.

INT. CHOZO TEMPLE – WORKSHOP

The workship is filled with equipment, sheets of metal, computers, wiring, shelves full of parts and a wide variety of tools. Mother Brain is present via her portal, and two Chozo are at work on a suit of power armor suspended over a raised circular platform in the center of the room sized to fit Samus's frame while she watches. It is golden in color with a red-orange domed helmet, (lying on a table nearby) breast and backplate, and the flattened shoulders of the standard armor.

Gray Voice and Old Bird lead Samus into the workshop. She has cleaned up, and is now in her form-fitting blue jumpsuit, which wears like a second skin. The three gather around the suit.

GRAY VOICE

You have studied hard and done all that we have asked for you. And you have attended to your studies with diligence. Stand on the platform.

Samus does as he commands. He taps a few buttons on a control, and she is levitated off the floor.

SAMUS

Hey! Whoah!

A beam of light scans the length of her body, and the readout is reconstructed on a computer terminal in sequenced layers: nervous system, skeleton, musculature, and skin. Gray Voice taps another control, and the parts of the armored suit attach themselves to Samus' body. She is then lowered back to her feet again.

Gray Voice picks up the helmet and hands it to her. Samus regards it for a moment.

GRAY VOICE

Go ahead, put it on.

Samus slips the helmet on over her head, where it locks in placed.

SAMUS'S POV - The suit's HUD activates. Samus glances around, but the targeting reticule does not follow her eyes.

ANGLE ON – WORKSHOP TERMINAL

Gray Voice works at the computer for a moment. On the computer monitor a bar is scanning down the length of the reconstruction of Samus' body, superimposed within an image of her armor. Her nervous system is highlighted. Samus begins to sway on her feet. Her voice is trembling with pain.

SAMUS

What's happening? I feel funny.

OLD BIRD

It is alright, your armor must be bonded to you for it to function correctly. The discomfort will pass.

SAMUS

Ah! But it hurts!

OLD BIRD

Just a few moments more.

MOTHER BRAIN

The bonding process is encountering resistance from her human physiology. You must not interfere, or else the bonding will be incomplete.

SAMUS

Who's resisting? I'm not doing anything!

MOTHER BRAIN

This will not work, she is not allowing the suit to bond.

SAMUS

OW! Fuck! I'm telling you I'm not doing anything!

OLD BIRD

Clear your mind, Hatchling, as I have taught you. The suit must bond to your body, and to function properly it must know your natural rhythms.

Samus forcibly relaxes herself, but whimpers softly as the process continues. The computer then beeps, and Samus staggers forward with a cry.

MOTHER BRAIN

Bonding has completed successfully. The suit has now grafted itself to her central nervous system.

OLD BIRD

There, Hatchling, as I said, it was over before you knew it.

SAMUS

I feel tingly and a little numb.

GRAY VOICE

The process was not designed for anyone not of our race. You possess Chozo genetic material now, but you are still human.

SAMUS

Thank you for the reminder.

GRAY VOICE

We modified the bonding as best we could, but your own body will need to adapt as well. The sensation you feel is a result of this. As your nerve endings grow accustomed to the presence of the suit the tingling should pass.

SAMUS

So how long will I have to deal with the goose bumps?

MOTHER BRAIN

The bonding process required we make modifications to numerous surface nerve endings, as well as your spinal column to create the necessary interface between your body and the suit. There will be no permanent damage, and we will administer treatments to assist with the recovery process. If my own calculations are correct your body should adapt within two weeks. At that time, any future modifications and adjustments to your suit should be seamless.

SAMUS

That's reassuring. So, how do I take it off?

GRAY VOICE

The suit is controlled by your nervous system, and its simpler functions are automatic. The interface is provided by the Zero Suit you wear underneath. As your physiology differs from a Chozo, to which the armor naturally integrates, the suit will be necessary to access it. You can walk, run, and move as if you were not wearing it at all. Other, more

complex functions will require some conscious thought initially, but as you grow accustomed to the suit it will begin to respond to your impulses.

The suit is a part of you. Much of it is mechanical, but it is also a part of your body now. Eventually you will be able to control it as automatically as any other bodily function.

SAMUS

That's great. So, how do I take it off?

OLD BIRD

So eager? After how hard you worked for it?

SAMUS

I think I'm going to throw up, and I'd rather not do that into a full-face helmet.

GRAY VOICE

The armor is bonded to you. To remove it, you must will it.

Samus says nothing for a few moments, and stands silently. There's a flicker of movement, then the armor begins to retract in a smooth but mechanical manner. The suit retracts at various points, disappearing into her jumpsuit along her spine, shoulders, and the inside of her arms and legs.

Samus rushes across the chamber to a waste receptacle and vomits. Old Bird crosses after her to make sure she is alright, then helps her back to her feet.

SAMUS

I'm sorry.

OLD BIRD

The bonding process was more difficult than we anticipated, it is not your fault.

GRAY VOICE

Your symptoms will subside now that you have bonded to your suit.

SAMUS

I'm ok now, I was just overwhelmed. As soon as the bonding completed there was a rush of information all at once and I couldn't process it all.

GRAY VOICE

You will learn to filter the information, and that is perhaps the next and most important lesson. Your suit will protect you not just from weapons fire and injury, but also your environment. You will be able to breathe normally both underwater and in deep space, and it will provide some limited protection against hazardous materials—both chemical and biological—and temperature extremes.

Its sensors will provide a wide range of data about your surroundings including atmospheric conditions and temperature, local mapping, positioning, threat detection and tracking, and targeting. The helmet also provides multiple scan modes across many spectra, and can analyze any biological, constructed and natural samples you may encounter.

Now, activate your suit. Concentrate as you did to disengage it.

Samus closes her eyes and concentrates. Nothing happens for a few moments, then suddenly the suit extends and wraps itself around her body.

GRAY VOICE

Now, you must filter out the information. Concentrate, and push everything from your mind to clear your visor.

SAMUS'S POV – There is an overwhelming array of data splashed across the faceplate. Samus concentrates, and after a few moments everything is wiped clean.

SAMUS

I did it!

ANGLE ON – GRAY VOICE

GRAY VOICE

Your single most important piece of information is your energy reserve. Unlike other powered armor, a Chozo suit benefits from additional protection much like an energy shield, drawn from the suit's power system. You must be aware of your energy level at all times, because as this shielding takes damage from directed fire or environmental conditions it will deplete power from the suit. And, like any other armor, yours will not function once its reserves are depleted.

Bring up your energy status.

INTERCUT BETWEEN SAMUS'S POV AND GRAY VOICE

Samus concentrates, and a digital readout of the suit's energy level appears across the top.

SAMUS

Ok, it's up now. The suit is at full power.

GRAY VOICE

Good. Now, bring up the suit's sensors. This will allow you to track your position, as well as movement within range.

A radar display appears in one corner of the HUD. The map rotates as Samus turns, with the positions of Gray Voice, Old Bird, and the two Chozo techs updated as they move about her.

SAMUS

I have it! Ha ha!

GRAY VOICE

Excellent. Bring up your targeting system.

Samus again concentrates, and the targeting reticule appears. It begins to follow her eye movements. As she looks at something in the room a small amount of data about its range, size and identity.

SAMUS

Got it. Ok, when I look at you I can see how far away you are, and it tells me you're a Chozo.

GRAY VOICE

That is correct. The targeting system will help you manage the suit's weaponry and assist with target identification and threat assessment.

The suit's primary weapon system is the beam cannon. The cannon is capable of both rapid fire and can charge for a single more powerful blast. The suit is also capable of firing a matter-energy warhead.

SAMUS

You mean like a missile?

GRAY VOICE

Yes, although it is not an actual physical projectile, but a form of focused energy. This allows it to be fired through the cannon itself.

SAMUS

Ok, so where is the cannon?

GRAY VOICE

It is currently in an inactive state, but it can be brought online as you would any other function.

SAMUS

Ah, I see.

Samus is silent for a moment, then the cannon forms around her right arm in a manner similar to the armor's deployment.

GRAY VOICE

Wait! Not ins—

SAMUS

Oh fuck!

Before she can gain control of the cannon, it charges and fires, blasting a hole in a wall of the workshop as the four Chozo around her dive for cover.

Samus raises her helmet to view the damage.

SAMUS

Uh oh.

MOTHER BRAIN

I warned you this was inadvisable.

EXT. BRINSTAR - JUNGLE

Samus is sitting alone on a rocky outcrop overlooking a deep pool of water. She is not in her Zero Suit, instead a two-piece exercise outfit.

Old Bird approaches her from behind. He does not make a sound, and Samus does not turn at his approach.

SAMUS

Hello, Old Bird.

OLD BIRD

Hm. Your hearing is even keener than I remember. It is astonishing that when you came here you were such a little thing. You have grown much.

Old Bird sits down beside her.

OLD BIRD

It is late, Hatchling. What are you doing out here?

SAMUS

I had the dream again.

OLD BIRD

They still have not gone away?

SAMUS

I try to put it from my mind. I've tried to meditate as you taught me. I've had Mother Brain find a remedy in her database, but nothing works.

Every night as I sleep I see them. It's always the same.

I'm only left wondering why me? Why did I survive when everyone else was killed? My mother, my father, the other colonists?

I feel like I don't belong here, and that I was meant to die with everyone else and the dream is a reminder that I cheated death. That I cheated them.

OLD BIRD

All beings at times struggle in search of their purpose in the universe.

SAMUS

So what is mine, then? Why the hell did I survive when so many others didn't?

OLD BIRD

It is the nature of the universe that it seeks balance. The destruction of your homeworld was a horrible tragedy. Your survival, perhaps, was meant as one small justice in return.

SAMUS

The universe has a cruel sense of humor.

OLD BIRD

It does indeed, but perhaps the joke is not on you, but those who perpetrated the atrocity. Perhaps the true intent of the universe is to bring justice to them, with that which they helped create.

SAMUS

You want me to go after the Space Pirates?

OLD BIRD

We cannot choose your path for you, Hatchling. What you do with life now is for you to decide. We have merely provided the means for you to find a purpose that makes you whole.

You have grown much, and there is no more that we can teach you. I think now it is time for you to find your own place in the galaxy.

SAMUS

I don't want to leave. You and Gray Voice…You're the only family I have left.

OLD BIRD

We will always be with you. No matter where life takes you, you will always be in our thoughts. But every bird must eventually leave its nest, and so has the time come for you.

SAMUS

I just don't want to be alone again.

OLD BIRD

You will never be alone as long as you hold us in your heart, and you will always have a home here. But it is time for us to travel different paths, and perhaps as you follow yours you might find the salve for the wound in your heart.

Samus's eyes well with tears.

SAMUS

Will I ever see you again?

OLD BIRD

What fate has in store for us even we Chozo, with all our knowledge, cannot tell. But there is always hope.

Come now, Hatchling, the hour is late.

SAMUS

You go on, I'll be along.

Old Bird touches her shoulder, then departs. Samus doesn't follow immediately, and only sits and weeps.

EXT. SPACE – PLANET DAIBAN – ESTABLISHING

Planet Daiban is a very large rocky planet. There are several seas, and most of its terrestrial surface is dominated by clusters of massive cities that are visible from orbit. Heavy space traffic is present entering and leaving the atmosphere and planetary orbit.

SUPERIMPOSE: PLANET DAIBAN, FIVE YEARS LATER

ANGLE ON – GALACTIC FEDERATION CRUISER

A large, heavily armed spacecraft bearing the markings of the Galactic Federation Navy makes its approach to the planet

EXT. DAIBAN– CAPITAL CITY - ESTABLISHING

Dominating the capital city of Daiban is the Federation Assembly Meeting Hall, massive saucer-shaped structure supported atop a tower, flanked by another tower on either side.

SUPERIMPOSE: FEDERATION ASSEMBLY MEETING HALL

INT. FEDERATION ASSEMBLY MEETING HALL – CLOSED SESSION CHAMBER

The closed session chamber of the meeting hall is a small, intimate conference room where the Assembly's senior members can discuss policy in private, without the chaos of the full congress impeding matters. It is lushly appointed, with fine artwork, carpeting, and live plants.

An oblong conference table with chairs on each side dominates the center of the chamber. A viewing screen and communications terminal framed within elegant wood paneling fills one wall, and windows on another gaze out onto the city stretching into the distance far below. Traffic heading to and from orbit is visible in the distance.

Congressmen from a dozen different worlds are present and seated. At the head of the table nearest the view screen is CHAIRMAN VOGL, a very large, horned alien. Opposed to him at the opposite end of the conference table is CONGRESSMAN KEATON. He is a lithe, green-skinned alien with a bare forehead and two short antennae, and a long braid from the back of his head. The other congressmen are arranged with no particular hierarchy in the chamber, but it is clear that Vogl and Keaton are senior members of opposing factions. Old Bird watches the proceedings in silence from a chair away from the conference table.

VOGL

There can be no further debate on this matter! In the light of continuing aggression on the part of Space Pirates, their allies and even collaborators within our very own Federation, I propose that a measure be introduced before the full Assembly calling for the approval of the use of the Galactic Federation Navy and Marines in assuming control of defense against these incursions from the local colonial militias and constabulary forces.

KEATON

Such a proposal is absolutely out of the question. If we were to suspend the right of the local colonies to look to their own defense it will inspire a panic! Not due to fear of Pirate attack, but of their own Federation.

The colonies were founded under the guarantee of freedom from interference by this government in their local affairs. It is the responsibility of this body to safeguard and protect that right.

By introducing such a measure before the Assembly it lays the groundwork for a military dictatorship.

VOGL

Your opposition is alarmist and short-sighted, Congressman Keaton. The Federation has pledged to support and defend its member worlds and their colonies. It is not just in the interest of our sovereignty, but our credibility in the face of our dependents.

The local militias have proven themselves incapable of providing an adequate defense against increasing pressure from Pirate attacks. Witness for yourselves the threat we face!

Vogl taps a control near his place at the conference table and the view screen flickers to life. A grainy and badly damaged video feed begins to play from the perspective of a soldier. He is running as energy fire flashes around him, with men, women and children running ahead of him. Periodically he stops to turn and fire with his few armed comrades, but their weak volleys of fire are returned by mass barrages by the advancing line of Space Pirates.

A young woman carrying a baby is running towards the soldier with the camera as the others beckon to her to hurry. A shot from behind makes her fall to her knees, and as she attempts to stand again four more blasts slam into her and drop her. The image springs into motion as the soldier leaps up and charges to her prostrate body, firing as he runs and tries to retrieve her. A volley of fire slams into the camera and the image goes black.

VOGL

What you have seen was recovered from Naishii by a military intelligence team. A Space Pirate raid attacked the colony there. There were no survivors, and those who were not killed during the fighting were put to death for the personal amusement of the Pirates.

This event has only served to reinforce to the other colonies that their best option for survival is capitulation. Already, some fifty colony worlds have been seized by the Pirates. How many more must succumb to this menace before the Federation realizes that we have a responsibility to act?

HUMAN CONGRESSMAN

Chairman Vogl is right. We cannot allow citizens of this Federation to be abandoned to these attacks. We must make a unified front.

ALIEN CONGRESSMAN #1

Is it a coincidence the humans are so eager to approve an aggressive response? I notice that Earth's colonies in particular have been a favored target of the Pirates. If you cannot adequately defend your own dependents it is not the responsibility of this Assembly to atone for your own failures.

ALIEN CONGRESSMAN #2

We are one Federation! An attack against one must be viewed as an attack against all

ALIEN CONGRESSMAN #1

The costs in resources and manpower to enlarge the fleet to sufficient levels to adequately patrol all the colony worlds on top of their obligation to defend the core of the Federation will be enormous!

ALIEN CONGRESSMAN #3

And what of the Kriken Empire? Any effort to extend the size and reach of the military may only serve to provoke them, and they may then find it in their better interest to align themselves with the Pirates.

HUMAN CONGRESSMAN

A strong and unified military force would be a far better deterrent against the Kriken than the local militias as well.

KEATON

Expanding our central military power into the colonies will have a significant impact on the common citizen throughout the Federation, not just through the needs of recruitment, but the financial burden will rest on them.

I urge that we approach this situation with caution.

VOGL

Caution? The Federation is under attack, and our people are being murdered. This is an emergency situation, Congressman. It is not just the colonies that are fighting for their survival, but all the common citizens of this Federation!

KEATON

You are speaking of war!

VOGL

We are already at war in all but name, Congressman.

KEATON

This Federation was not created to make peace through the use of force. There are other options still available to us that we must exhaust before prematurely calling for blood.

VOICE (O.C.)

And what options would those be, Congressman?

The gathered delegates begin talking excitedly amongst themselves. A figure in military dress strides across the chamber with a smooth, smart gait to stand next to Vogl. COMMANDER ADAM MALKOVICH is tall and his face is scarred hinting at much combat experience. He is clean-shaven, and his hair is brown touched with streaks of gray.

KEATON

Commander Malkovich, I was not aware you were on Daiban.

MALKOVICH

Forgive my interruption, Congressman Keaton. We only just arrived a few hours ago. Chairman, I apologize for my tardiness.

VOGL

Your timing is perfect, Commander. You haven't missed much of importance.

MALKOVICH

As I asked, Congressman Keaton, what options do you refer to?

KEATON

A diplomatic solution should not be abandoned out of bloodlust and a desire for retribution. Do not rush to judgment on this.

MALKOVICH

Diplomacy has its place, Congressman. But it's lost on the Pirates. What they don't have or produce on their own they have no interest in trading for. Much of their labor is built around slavery taken in raids and conquest, which has long been banned under this Federation and would not be tolerated.

Diplomacy has been tried before. I know, because I was tasked with the responsibility of recovering our ambassadors. Or should I say, what was left of them. Any attempt to negotiate would be seen as a sign of weakness and only encourage them.

KEATON

And an escalation in military presence in the colonies will only provoke the Pirates to an escalation in violence.

MALKOVICH

Space Pirates do not seek a direct confrontation if they can avoid it. Their favored targets are weak and poorly defended, and far from sizeable reinforcements. Regular patrols along high-risk shipping lanes have proven highly effective at deterring further incursions, as it is only when cornered or for a particularly valuable target that they have been known to attack well-defended installations.

However this new strategy is unusual. In the past their preference was for hit and fade attacks, striking quickly and withdrawing with anything of value, such as their attempted assault on the K-2L colony twenty years ago. Now they are seizing territory and establishing outposts. Something has changed.

KEATON

All the more reason not to jump prematurely into bloodshed. We need time to determine what it is the Pirates are after, and a dialog may yet provide a resolution to the crisis.

MALKOVICH

In my experience the only argument a Space Pirate understands is the one that comes from the muzzle of a weapon.

OLD BIRD

Such arguments are often lost by both parties.

The gathering falls silent as he speaks.

OLD BIRD (CONT'D)

I must agree with Congressman Keaton. Should this Federation seek an armed solution, I fear the resulting aggression could spiral out of control, and in place of the Space Pirates create something far more dangerous.

MALKOVICH

Do the Chozo have any suggestions, then?

OLD BIRD

Only to wait, Commander. Trust in our long experience that open warfare is seldom the answer. Though dialog may not be the solution, another may present itself.

EXT. JIGRAD – FOREST

The planet Jigrad is a temperate planet not unlike Earth. We see a lush, temperate rainforest with towering trees and thick undergrowth. A light drizzle is falling as a figure wrapped in a camouflaged cloak and carrying a rifle is slipping quietly along the forest path and moving entirely without a sound. Thunder peals in the overcast sky overhead.

ANGLE ON: ANOTHER CLOAKED FIGURE.

This second figure is hunched down into a similar cloak behind a pile of rocks some distance away from the edge of the forest, watching an open area some kilometers away through binoculars. A rifle and the helmet of a Galactic Federation Police Star Tracker lie on the ground nearby. The first approaches quietly and emerges from the forest with the second seemingly oblivious.

SAMUS

How does it look?

The figure on the ground turns to address the intruder and is revealed to be Samus. She has matured into a strikingly beautiful woman. Her companion casts back the hood of his camouflaged cloak and removes his helmet. KREATZ is somewhat elfin in appearance and a good head shorter than Samus.

KREATZ

How the hell do you do that?

SAMUS

You were coming from upwind. How does it look?

KREATZ

Perimeter's clear around to the north. Mauk is checking out the south and west. Looks like it's as we thought, the main force has withdrawn leaving a small garrison, just like the other colonies. What are they doing?

SAMUS

Take a look.

Samus hands her binoculars to Kreatz as he takes a place beside her under cover behind the rocks.

KREATZ'S POV – BINOCULARS - A large structure of stone and metal is visible, encircled by a couple heavy defense guns and an incomplete barrier wall. Bands of armed Space Pirates are overseeing construction, carried out by enslaved human colonists.

SAMUS (CONT'D)

They've been working on it for several days.

KREATZ

What the fuck is it?

SAMUS

No idea, but they've been moving a lot computer equipment in there.

KREATZ

Looks like they're bringing in a fresh group of slaves. Check it out.

Kreatz hands the binoculars back to Samus.

SAMUS'S POV – BINOCULARS – Armed Pirates lead a column of bound humans towards the construction site. There are men, women and children among them. The party is stopped and several Pirates inspect the prisoners. The adults are separated from the children, who are then taken to another location.

SAMUS

They have children with them.

One of the Pirates, in elaborate body armor and clearly their COMMANDER motions wildly and issues orders. The children are lined up against a wall. Men and women scream and try to force their way past their captors. Some are clubbed over the head in response.

SAMUS

Oh my god! They can't do that!

KREATZ

What is it?

SAMUS

They're going to kill them! They're just going to kill them!

KREATZ

We'd better report this.

SAMUS

What! We have to do something!

KREATZ

Hey, we're just recon here. There's got to be a hundred of them in there, and it's not our problem. Find them and watch them, let the Marines do the dirty work. Come on, let's report in with Hardy!

Kreatz gets up and starts away, but when he turns Samus and all her equipment are gone.

KREATZ

Oh fuck!

EXT. JIGRAD – COLONY

The Space Pirates line the human children up against a wall and form a firing line, oblivious to the cries of desperation from their prisoners.

Suddenly a series of shots rings out and several of the Space Pirates fall dead. People scream as chaos erupts. Men and women scatter, and with their captors distracted take advantage to seize their children and take cover.

Samus—dressed in the standard-issue armor of a Federation Star Tracker—charges across the field. Despite the distance she covers the ground quickly, aided by her Chozo-enhanced physiology and the Police armor. As she runs she snaps off shots from her rifle with deadly precision, each blast picking off one of the Pirates.

The Pirates panic, but their commander regains control and directs several heavy guns to return fire. Energy blasts streak through the air and throw up massive clods of dirt around Samus as she weaves with inhuman agility through their return fire. Soon she is through a gap in the perimeter and moving among the Pirates. Those who try to engage her hand-to-hand she disables effortlessly while dodging between piles of stone and construction vehicles, snapping off shots at those trying to encircle her with enfilade fire.

Another explosion shakes the remains of the colony and a massive figure in Police armor even taller than Samus smashes through a line of Pirates, flinging them aside and raking the others with fire from his heavy automatic cannon.

Kreatz arrives out of breath and begins to fire as well. The fighting is fierce but short, until most of the Pirates are dead or incapacitated. Samus charges at the leader and knocks him to the ground.

PIRATE COMMANDER

Mercy!

SAMUS

Mercy?! Did I hear that right?

Samus smashes his face with the butt of her rifle.

SAMUS (CONT'D)

Did you ask me for mercy?!

She smashes his face again.

PIRATE COMMANDER

Please!

SAMUS

Mercy?

Samus begins smashing his face repeatedly with the stock of her rifle.

SAMUS (CONT'D)

This is Pirate mercy!

As her weapon falls again and again she begins to scream, and is completely unaware that the Pirate commander's face has been bashed into an unrecognizable pulp, his skull has been crushed, and he lies lifelessly beneath her.

Finally she stops and collapses over his corpse, sobbing softly. Her armor is covered with the commander's blood and fragments of tooth and bone.

KREATZ

Samus!

Kreatz tries to help her up but Samus wheels on him. He hastily backs away with his hands raised as she pushes herself to her feet.

KREATZ

Fucking hell Samus, Hardy is gonna vent plasma over this!

Samus ignores him and instead makes her way over to their third companion, who is gathering up the handful of survivors. MAUK is a powerful ape-like being another foot or so taller than Samus and much more massive.

MAUK

We've got ten left alive. What do we want to do with them?

SAMUS

Put them up against the wall.

KREATZ

You can't be serious!

SAMUS

Now, or I'll do it myself

MAUK

Kreatz is right, we can't do this.

SAMUS

Fine!

Samus forcibly moves the Pirates up against the same wall where the children had been held. By now the liberated slaves have come out of hiding and gaze around the carnage in astonishment. Mothers and fathers embrace their rescued children.

As Samus lines the Pirates up Kreatz stands between her and their prisoners.

KREATZ

Damn it, Samus! Come on, that was a great fight but it's over!

SAMUS

Move it!

KREATZ

You do this again and Hardy will string you up for sure this time. Stand down!

Samus physically pushes him aside and raises her weapon. For a tense moment she takes aim, but her rifle begins to waver in her hand. Her finger flexes around the trigger, then abruptly she lowers it again.

Kreatz lets out a relieved breath, but immediately Samus raises her rifle again and fires. Children scream at the sound, but as the smoke clears they see that Samus has fired into the wall over their prisoners' heads.

Samus turns to one of the colonists.

SAMUS

They're all yours. Do whatever you want with them.

She then stalks off, leaving the Pirates in the hands of the colonists, who bind them and roughly move them away.

Kreatz and Mauk follow after Samus and find her sitting on a pile of rubble. Her helmet and rifle have been tossed aside and she is crying.

INT. JIGRAD COMMAND POST – COMMAND CENTER

The Federation Command Post on Jigrad is a simple, prefabricated structure. There are computer terminals being operated by a number of specialists, both human and alien, directing operations throughout the planet. There are few comforts within the command center itself, and all space is purely functional.

Samus, Mauk and Kreatz stand rigidly at attention in their fatigues as CHIEF HARDY, a heavy-set, balding, mustachioed human storms up and down the line. His face is red as he bellows at them.

HARDY

This is unbelievable! This is completely unbelievable! What in the hell were you three thinking? Did you by any chance misunderstand my orders? You were to hold your positions and observe! Nowhere in your instructions did I authorize any sort of offensive operation on the enemy's position!

He gets directly into Samus face.

HARDY (CONT'D)

What in God's name were you thinking?

SAMUS

They had children, sir.

HARDY

Children?

SAMUS

Yes, sir. They were bringing in a fresh load of slaves and had separated out the children. The Pirates were lining them up for execution. We couldn't just stand there and do nothing.

HARDY

That was precisely what your orders were! Did it not occur to you that your actions may have led to the deaths of every one of those prisoners?

SAMUS

That didn't happen, sir. We saved all of them.

HARDY

By pure chance! When you three were assigned to this operation I thought we made things clear that this was not an independent command. It's not even our operation. Our mission here was reconnaissance. Kreatz, what is the meaning of "reconnaissance?"

KREATZ

To keep your head down and watch while other people have all the fun?

HARDY

NO! We had no information on the facility's defenses and garrison strength. That was what you three were there for. You're lucky you didn't run in to a full regiment.

SAMUS

With respect, sir, I had been watching that camp for several days and I included all my observations in regular reports. I was well aware of the enemy's strength.

HARDY

That is not the point! Your actions were reckless and foolhardy. You jeopardized the lives of the hostages and our entire operation here, and we are still no closer to understanding what the Pirates were doing at that installation. I want to make myself very clear to you three: So long as you are a part of this operation you will follow orders. If I tell you to sit and observe you will sit and observe. I will have no glory seeking heroics from anyone under my command. And you…

Hardy steps up into Samus's face again. She remains at attention and stares past him.

HARDY

I have had enough of your personal vendettas. It ends here. Now. Is that understood? Whatever intelligence the commander of that outpost might have provided has been lost. You are an officer of the Federation and will conduct yourself accordingly. If I ever hear of you letting your personal feelings obstruct any operation again I swear I'll have you tossed into the lunar strip mines for the rest of your life! Is that clear?

SAMUS, KREATZ AND MAUK

Yes, sir!

HARDY

Now get out of here! All of you. I don't want you three in my sight.

The three hastily exit the command center.

INT. JIGRAD COMMAND POST – CORRIDOR

They make their way along a corridor, stepping around technicians and other personnel. The Federation command post is undergoing expansion and signs of the work is visible everywhere.

KREATZ

I thought for sure Hardy was going to have us locked up.

MAUK

You think he had another reason to back down?

KREATZ

I think he's too busy looking for a way to spin this in his favor. We're going to wake up tomorrow to find out this whole thing was his idea.

MAUK

Or he's looking for some other excuse to have us locked up.

KREATZ

Not like he needs one. Our people aren't exactly the most popular in the Federation as it is. I'm surprised they even let us enlist in the Police Force, much less inducted us into the Star Trackers. I bet it's all political to make us look like one, big, inter-species family.

MAUK

You have it easy, at least they don't look at you and think of you as an uncivilized brute.

KREATZ

Try being blamed for a galaxy-wide inter-species conflict sometime. I'm just here on charity. Samus at least is human, they're still pretty new to the Federation but at least they have respectability.

What do you want to go and hang out with us for, anyway?

SAMUS

Outcasts are at least honest. "Respectable" people are only ever after something, so put up a false face to fit in and ingratiate themselves with other respectable people.

MAUK

What does that mean?

KREATZ

She likes us because we're outcasts.

MAUK

Ah.

KREATZ

I don't get it, though. I mean I wouldn't call myself a great judge of humans, but strikes me you could pal around with anyone you wanted.

SAMUS

The thought never occurred to you that maybe I'm as much an outcast as you?

KREATZ

Never crossed my mind. We're going to head down to the rec center and grab a drink. You coming?

SAMUS

Maybe later. I'd rather be alone right now.

KREATZ

Ok. We'll catch you alter.

EXT. SPACE – JIGRAD

Like many human colonies, Jigrad is an Earth-like world. There are few major bodies of water, but it is terrestrial and forested.

ANGLE ON – FEDERATION CRUISER

A Federation Cruiser approaches the planet.

INT. FEDERATION CRUISER – BRIDGE

Malkovich stands on the bridge of the cruiser. The ship's alien CAPTAIN stands next to him, while the crew is made up of a collection of human and alien races.

CAPTAIN

We are entering Jigrad orbit, Commander.

MALKOVICH

Thank you, Captain. Report?

CAPTAIN

No signs of Pirate shipping in orbit. As our intelligence indicated, they've secured the planet and their main defenses have withdrawn.

MALKOVICH

Keep alert, I doubt they would abandon their garrison from reinforcement. Has there been contact with the surface?

CAPTAIN

Lieutenant?

LIEUTENANT

Chief Hardy is coming on now, sir.

CAPTAIN

Very good. Commander?

The Captain motions towards a communications terminal. Malkovich straightens his uniform and approaches. Hardy is visible on the screen and is in an agitated state.

HARDY

Commander Malkovich! I-I'm sorry, sir, I didn't realize you would be overseeing ground operations here personally.

MALKOVICH

I'm sorry if my presence alarms you. What is your report on Pirate operations on the surface?

HARDY

Uh, well, sir…uh…Pirate operations on the surface have been…terminated.

MALKOVICH

Terminated? Have they withdrawn?

HARDY

Well, no, sir. In fact they were virtually eliminated.

Malkovich glances in surprise at the Captain, then back at Hardy on the terminal.

MALKOVICH

Would you care to expand on that?

HARDY

Yes, uh… Three of my Star Trackers—completely against my orders I assure you—took it upon themselves to assault the Pirates' outpost without waiting for support from the Marines.

MALKOVICH

Three of them.

HARDY

Yes, sir.

MALKOVICH

And they succeeded?

HARDY

Yes, sir.

MALKOVICH

Against how many?

HARDY

About one hundred, I think.

MALKOVICH

One hundred.

HARDY

Sir, I share your outrage at this foolhardy and blatant violation of my direct orders. I have already placed the perpetrators on notice and if you wish will have them taken into custody immediately.

MALKOVICH

No, that won't be necessary at this time. I'm coming down to look into this matter personally. Please have your three renegades prepared for my debriefing.

HARDY

Yes, sir! They'll be here by the time you land.

MALKOVICH

Good. I should be down in a few hours. In the meantime, seeing as my men are no longer necessary for the liberation of the planet, I will instead assume command of the garrison. Your people will be relieved, if you would make the preparations?

HARDY

At once!

Hardy salutes clumsily as the channel closes. Malkovich glances at the Captain.

MALKOVICH

Three. Against one hundred? This trip may not be wasted after all.

INT. JIGRAD COMMAND POST – REC CENTER

The rec center is little better than a cramped dive. There is a makeshift bar with a few stools, and a few tables scattered around. Most of the patrons are regular police or technicians. Kreatz and Mauk occupy a table near the bar conversing over drinks and are the only Star Trackers present.

The door opens and a number of Federation Marines enter. Most of them find seats at empty tables together, but two approach Mauk and Kreatz.

KREATZ

Feh. Would you look at this? We do all the hard work, and the Marines come in to take all the credit.

MAUK

What are they doing here?

KREATZ

Seeing as we did their job for them, probably garrison duty. About as good a use for them as I can think of. They don't know a turd from an energy grenade. Twenty says the Pirates are back in control here within a week.

MAUK

I'll take that. Uh oh, looks like we're about to have company.

The two Marines approach, both of them humans. Nameplates identify them by the names of CARLISLE and DAVIZUK.

CARLISLE

These seats open?

Kreatz makes a show of looking around.

KREATZ

There's plenty of tables on the other side of the room away from the flea-bitten ape and the pointy-eared warmonger.

DAVIZUK

You guys are Trackers, right?

MAUK

That's right.

DAVIZUK

Star Trackers make for almost as good drinking companions as Marines. You could have tentacles and the plague and it wouldn't make a difference to us. Beats making company with the regulars.

KREATZ

Hear that, Mauk? At least we're good enough for the Marines. Are we moving up or are they lowering their standards.

MAUK

Too soon to tell.

CARLISLE

At least neither of us are Navy, right?

KREATZ

Have a seat.

The two sit down, and a server brings them their drinks. Kreatz and Mauk continue nursing theirs while the two Marines sniff at the tankards suspiciously.

CARLISLE

Just like that?

KREATZ

We've got two poisons in this dump. Alcohol, and not alcohol.

CARLISLE

What do you guys do for a good time around here?

KREATZ

Drink.

MAUK

Sleep.

KREATZ

More drinking.

MAUK

More sleeping.

DAVIZUK

Sounds exciting.

KREATZ

It has its moments. Remember when that one patrolman was up on the table dancing until he fell and cracked his skull open?

CARLISLE

Any women around here?

KREATZ

I guess if you're really desperate. Just be careful because sometimes it's hard to tell through the power armor. Let me tell you I've made my share of mistakes.

MAUK

Did that one trooper ever call you back?

KREATZ

Nah. He wasn't my type, anyway. You guys will have access to the civilians now, though.

CARLISLE

I heard about that. Couple Star Trackers cleaned out that outpost before we even got here.

DAVIZUK

You wouldn't happen to know where we can find them?

KREATZ

Samus did most of the work, but we had a hand in that, too.

DAVIZUK

That was some pretty impressive work. There were what, a hundred of them?

KREATZ

Something like that. Mauk can't count higher than three, and it was all a blur to me. Samus took most of them down on the way in.

CARLISLE

Well, I guess the GFP can hold its own after all. And here I thought we were being sent in to clean up your mess.

MAUK

Not our mess. Blame it on the locals.

CARLISLE

There's one I can drink to. We've been moving along the frontier for the last week and the local militias barely realize which end of the rifle to point at the enemy. No surprise at all the Federation is sending in the Marines.

KREATZ

So long as you send us Trackers in first. We'll have the Pirates running home in time for you boys to set up and relax.

Before either of the Marines can say anything, the door opens and Samus walks in, dressed casually in fatigues and a jacket, with an energy pistol slung low across her hips. She crosses the rec center and occupies a place at the end of the bar not far from Kreatz's and Mauk's table.

CARLISLE

Damn, you two were holding out on us. Who is that?

KREATZ

That is Samus Aran. And trust me, I wouldn't go over there.

MAUK

She likes to drink alone.

CARLISLE

That's the one who cleaned out that Outpost? You're yanking me.

KREATZ

Nope.

DAVIZUK

So what's her problem, then?

KREATZ

I don't think either of you could handle her in a bad mood.

MAUK

And she's usually in a bad mood.

KREATZ

And from the looks of things it's a particularly rotten one tonight.

Across the rec center Samus' arrival has draw the attention of the other Marines, who begin hushed conversations among themselves.

CARLISLE

Tell you what, I've been from one end of the Federation to the other, and I've never seen such prime fraternization material as that.

KREATZ

I'm telling you, not a good idea.

CARLISLE

Well someone's going to take a shot anyway, and I'm not going to play sloppy seconds.

KREATZ

This isn't going to end well. Hope your buddy's got a good relationship with your regimental surgeon.

ANGLE ON – SAMUS

Samus stands alone at the bar drinking. Carlisle gets up and walks up to her. Samus ignores him and focuses on her drink.

CARLISLE

So what's a pretty lady doing here by herself? Thought I'd come over here and give you some company.

SAMUS

I'm drinking alone, thank you.

CARLISLE

I can see that, but that is an absolute crime.

SAMUS

Trust me, I'm fine.

CARLISLE

Don't be such a spoilsport, sweetheart. We just got in, the night is young, and we don't take over here until tomorrow. Why don't we ditch this dump and find somewhere more private to chat.

SAMUS

No thank you.

CARLISLE

Come on, now. I've been from one end of this galaxy to another, and I've seen some amazing sights. You top them all.

SAMUS

I'll add the trophy to my mantelpiece. Now let me make myself clear, there's two ways you can walk out of here: Under your own power, or you can be carried out. Think carefully.

ANGLE ON – MAUK, KREATZ AND DAVIZUK

MAUK

Time to move?

KREATZ

Time to move.

The two vacate their seats.

ANGLE ON – SAMUS AND CARLISLE

CARLISLE

Y'know I came over here as nice as could be and you can't even spare one nice word for me. So why don't—

As Carlisle speaks he moves his hand to the small of Samus' back. The moment he touches her she's in motion, twisting his arm around until it snaps, smashing his face into the bar, and flinging him into the table where Davizuk is still sitting. The table collapses and both Marines tumble to the floor.

The rec center goes quiet and everyone turns to stare at Samus as she quietly goes back to her drink.

ANGLE ON – KREATZ AND MAUK

KREATZ

That definitely tops the trooper table dance.

MAUK

Definitely.

INT. SPACE PIRATE OUTPOST – COMMAND CENTER

The command center of the Pirate outpost on Jigrad is unfinished. Computers and machinery are scattered everywhere, m any yet to be uncrated. Kreatz and Mauk stand at attention while Hardy guides Malkovich around the chamber.

HARDY

Whatever the Pirates were doing here they were setting up some serious equipment. There's even more in the main chamber below, but whatever they were planning there's not enough here to know for sure. Although they were unloading some scientific equipment.

MALKOVICH

Scientific equipment?

HARDY

Scanners, and I think some containment cells, but they could have been building a prison to manage the slave population.

MALKOVICH

That's certainly possible. It's a shame the installation's commander wasn't taken alive, but I've seen enough here. Now then…

Malkovich turns to the two Trackers

MALKOVICH (CONT'D)

Tell me more about how three Star Trackers destroyed a garrison of over one-hundred well-armed pirates.

KREATZ

To be honest, Commander, Mauk and I didn't have much to do with that. Most of it was Samus. She was in and dropping them before we could even get off a shot.

MALKOVICH

Samus?

HARDY

That would be Officer Aran, Commander.

MALKOVICH

Yes, you told me there were three. So where is Officer Aran?

HARDY

Under confinement.

MALKOVICH

I thought I had told you I would be looking into this myself?

HARDY

Forgive me, sir! However Officer Aran has been confined on an unrelated manner. Assault, sir.

MALKOVICH

Assault?

HARDY

Yes, sir.

KREATZ

She objected to the company of one of your Marines.

HARDY

Officer Kreatz! Forgive me, Commander, but there was indeed an altercation in the rec center involving Officer Aran and one of your men. He's recovering in the medical center as we speak and I'll have him returned to you the moment he's cleared.

MALKOVICH

I see. Yes, thank you, Chief. As for Officer Aran, as she was central to the incident here I'll wish to interview her myself.

Now, then, on behalf of the Federation, Officer's Kreatz and Mauk, I applaud your courage in defending its citizens. Chief Hardy, these men are a testament to your leadership.

HARDY

Why, thank you, sir! I've always made a point to instill in my subordinates the understanding that there are some times where they must act on their own intuition. Why just the other—

MALKOVICH

Forgive me, Chief, but my business here is urgent. I will speak with Officer Aran now.

HARDY

Of course, Commander. I'll have you escorted to the detention block now.

Hardy and Malkovich depart the command post. As he leaves, Hardy spits the two trackers with a glare. Kreatz and Mauk burst out into laughter the moment he's out of earshot.

INT. JIGRAD COMMAND POST – DETENTION BLOCK

The command post's detention block is a stark facility, consisting of a long hallway lined with containment cells sealed with energy barriers. At the far end nearest the exit is a security desk manned by a bored OFFICER.

ANGLE ON – JAIL CELL

The cell is sparsely furnished with a bed and a lavatory, none of which offer any privacy. Samus sits in a back corner on the floor with her legs drawn up against her chest. She gazes vacantly at the cell across from her, which is empty.

There is a sudden commotion in the hall, to which she takes no notice

OFFICER (O.C.)

Commander!

MALKOVICH (O.C.)

At ease. I'm here to see the prisoner.

OFFICER (O.C)

Yes, sir! I must ask you to check your sidearm with me.

After a few moments measured footsteps are heard approaching the cell, and Malkovich comes into view. The Officer has a chair with him which he sets in front of the cell, but Malkovich remains standing as he departs. Samus's gaze remains fixed.

MALKOVICH

Officer Samus Aran? I am Commander—

SAMUS

Commander Adam Malkovich

MALKOVICH

You've heard of me, then.

SAMUS

I'm not sure that there's anyone in the Federation who hasn't.

MALKOVICH

True. I understand that you're in here for assaulting Corporal Carlisle.

SAMUS

The Corporal harassed me in the rec center, sir. I acted in self-defense.

MALKOVICH

Yes, I read your statement to the arresting officer. I also understand that you were responsible for assaulting the Pirate outpost I was dispatched to deal with. After being left strict instructions by your commanding officer that your mission was purely for purposes of observation.

SAMUS

Yes, sir.

MALKOVICH

Why is that?

SAMUS

It was in my report to Chief Hardy.

MALKOVICH

You said there were children in the outpost.

Samus doesn't respond and never takes her eyes off the distant point at which she has been gazing. After a few moments Malkovich sighs.

MALKOVICH

I've read your file, Officer, and I must say I'm impressed. Graduated top of your class with the GFP, and set several records not only for human performance, but overall as well. And top of your class during induction into the Star Trackers, with much the same results. Only one applicant in a million is even accepted for that training, much less excels as you did.

Your arrest record is nearly perfect, numerous citations for valor, top awards in marksmanship. I've reviewed a lot of officers, and you may be the best I've ever seen.

The rest of your file is equally interesting reading. Insubordination, behavior unbecoming an officer, charges of brutality and use of excessive force, assault on fellow officers. Chief Hardy was even considering leveling a murder charge for your killing of the commander of the outpost here on top of your unauthorized assault. Several witnesses admitted that he surrendered before he was killed, though they also recommended you be given a medal for it, rather than charged.

You seem to have racked up charges covering every regulation in the book, except for dereliction of duty. That, at least, you seem diligent in carrying out to its fullest.

Samus shows no further sign of having heard any of what he said.

MALKOVICH

That is why I'm here. As I said, you're one of the best I've ever seen, and I want you. I've been authorized for a special mission by the Federation and am assembling a team. But I need you to talk to me, Officer. Before I can take you on, I need to know you're not just a loose cannon. I need to know that I can rely on you to follow orders. I need you to give me something so I know that if I take you on that I can trust you. Can I trust you?

Samus doesn't respond, and after a few moments Malkovich sighs and stands away from the cell.

MALKOVICH

Think about what I've said, Officer Aran. I'll leave a means for you to contact me if you wish to talk further.

He begins to walk away.

SAMUS

Have you heard of K-2L?

Malkovich stops. Samus is still staring blankly ahead of her as if lost in thought.

MALKOVICH

Earth colony and Afloraltite mine servicing convoys moving through the frontier. It was destroyed in a pirate raid twenty years ago, no survivors.

SAMUS

That's wrong, sir. There was one survivor.

Malkovich returns to the cell and turns the chair so he can sit backwards facing Samus while leaning over the back.

MALKOVICH

I was part of the response team sent in after we received the distress signal. We arrived about three days later and there was no one left alive.

SAMUS

I was there.

MALKOVICH

That's impossible, you would have just been a child.

SAMUS

I was three years old.

MALKOVICH

It wasn't until three days after that we landed. The chances of you surviving that long are astronomical, much less in the time after we left as it was months before another ship came through.

SAMUS

A Chozo cruiser arrived the morning after the attack and found me there alone. I spent the next fifteen years being raised in their care.

MALKOVICH

Well, that would certainly explain some of what I see in your file… Why did you lie about your place of origin?

SAMUS

There were some things preferred keep to myself. Would it have made a difference, anyway?

MALKOVICH

I sympathize with your situation, I really do. But you must understand that pursuing a personal vendetta while under my command would not be tolerated. We have a job to do, and I can't afford to take the risk of it being disrupted by a desire for vengeance. Is that understood?

SAMUS

Yes, sir.

Malkovich stands again.

MALKOVICH

I'll make the necessary arrangements with Chief Hardy to have you transferred to my command. I don't want to learn my trust has been displaced. If I give an order I expect it to be followed. Are there any problems, lady?

For the first time Samus looks at him.

SAMUS

No, sir.

EXT. COLONY K-2L – NIGHT

The colony is nothing but ruins. Smoke boils above the blasted remains of structures, and fires rage throughout the town.

Samus wanders among the wreckage. There is no sound except the empty howling of the wind. The bodies of the dead lay strewn across the colony. Shadows dance eerily in the light of the fire, and the ruins seem to be alive.

Suddenly there's a sound behind her, and Samus stops and listens.

SAMUS

Who's there?

Her query is answered with silence. She starts moving again, and a shadow moves behind her. Samus spins around and comes face to face with one of the colonists. His belly is ruptured, and his charred entrails are clearly visible.

Samus stumbles backwards as he starts towards her, his hands held out as if beckoning. Around her more of the dead rise and begin to close in towards her. Samus screams and flees in terror as the broken and burned corpses follow. No matter how fast she runs they stay with her.

ANGLE ON – THE TORN AND SHREDDED CORPSE OF HER MOTHER

ANGLE ON – HER FATHER'S CHARRED REMAINS

SAMUS

Mother? Father?

RODNEY

Samus…

VIRGINIA

Come back to us. You belong here.

The eyes of the corpses are milky and empty. Samus panics and runs, then stumbles. An army of the dead close around her and reach out with cold hands to grab her.

INT. FEDERATION CRUISER – SAMUS'S QUARTERS

Samus awakes with a cry. She is sweating and shivering furiously. She wipes her face with shaking hands and calms herself with several ragged breaths.

INT. FEDERATION CRUISER – OBSERVATION DECK

The Federation cruiser moves through hyperspace, casting swirling patterns of colored light across the observation deck through its viewports. The hour is late according to the ship's chronometer, and the compartment is empty. Samus stands quietly gazing out into the swirling mass outside the viewports.

She is dressed simply in a short two-piece outfit and deck shoes. Her hair is unkempt and pulled back in a messy ponytail, and tears stain her cheeks.

MALKOVICH (O.C.)

Enjoying the view?

Samus doesn't react, having already heard his approach. Malkovich steps up beside her to watch the swirling lights of hyperspace with her.

SAMUS

Yes, sir.

MALKOVICH

So, how long did you know I was here?

SAMUS

Since you walked in about ten minutes ago.

MALKOVICH

I've heard that about you from your Tracker friends. That you can hear them coming from a kilometer away.

SAMUS

Permission to speak frankly, sir?

MALKOVICH

Granted.

SAMUS

Were you just here to ask about my hearing? Because I prefer to be alone.

MALKOVICH

Candor is clearly not something you have in short supply, though I would say tact is. No, Officer Aran, I'm not just here to ask about your hearing.

I'm surprised you've managed to slip past Medical for so long.

SAMUS

Sir?

MALKOVICH

I would have thought Psych would have declined your application after your first medical exam. Have a seat.

Malkovich motions to a table nearby. Samus hesitates for a moment, then complies. Malkovich sits across from her.

MALKOVICH (CONT'D)

However you managed to fool Medical won't work on me, so there's no use in trying to deny it. Unlike Medical, I have the advantage of knowing to look for it.

SAMUS

I'm fine, sir.

MALKOVICH

Don't lie to me, Officer. I've served long enough and seen enough soldiers to know that stare. I'd probably be more concerned if you weren't just a little bit affected by what you've been through.

SAMUS

I don't need sympathy. Or have you decided I'm too much of a liability after all?

MALKOVICH

No. But I take care of my people, whether it's in the field or in the barracks. Bad dreams?

Samus nods.

MALKOVICH

How often?

SAMUS

At least once a night every night for the last twenty years. Some days are lucky and I just don't remember. How…?

MALKOVICH

Did I know? Not all of us are so lucky to have been engineered with heightened senses, but when you see a young person with that look in their eyes, up at all hours in the morning staring out into hyperspace it sort of adds up.

There is something soothing about the pattern, wouldn't you agree?

SAMUS

Yes, sir.

MALKOVICH

I'm not going to take you off active duty, but I would like you to do something for me.

SAMUS

What's that, sir?

MALKOVICH

Smile sometime. I think you'd be surprised how effective a remedy that can be.

Malkovich rises and leaves Samus alone. She watches him go and manages a small smile at his back.

EXT. SPACE

The Federation Cruiser hangs against a background of stars. A small, sleek gunship departs from its hangar bay and streaks away through space.

INT. GUNSHIP – COCKPIT

Samus sits in the pilot's seat of the gunship with Malkovich in the other station. Davizuk and Carlisle monitor other systems in the rear of the cabin.

SAMUS

Cruiser _Vixin IV_ this is gunship. We are clear.

CRUISER CAPTAIN

Understood, gunship. Happy hunting.

MALKOVICH

Course laid in?

SAMUS

Aye, sir. Azimuth two-one-five, elevation negative three-five.

CARLISLE

Hyperdrive standing by, sir. All cruise functions ready.

MALKOVICH

Execute.

EXT. SPACE

The form of the gunship stretches into infinity, then accelerates away into a swirling wall of light.

INT. GUNSHIP – PASSENGER COMPARTMENT

The passenger compartment of the gunship is a small, cramped living space with bunks and storage compartments built in to the side walls, a small galley, and the ship's head. The center is dominated by a round table with a projector in the center. The ship's engines hum audibly through the bulkheads.

Samus, Kreatz, Mauk, Carlisle, Davizuk and Malkovich are gathered around the table, with Malkovich at the controls for the hologram as he briefs the squad.

MALKOVICH

As all of you know, the last few months have seen a change in Space Pirate activity. Historically they were always more interested in plunder, making lightning strikes with small, heavily armed parties against remote or poorly defended outposts and colonies.

Something has happened to change that. The Pirates have now begun concentrating their forces into battle fleets and have shifted their focus from looting to conquest. Jigrad was only the latest example, however like many of their recent targets there was little of value to them there.

SAMUS

Could this all be random acts by different Pirate factions?

MALKOVICH

Unlikely. The Space Pirates have always had a centralized chain of command controlling their attacks. Raiding parties may have struck different targets, but were often coordinated to spread defensive efforts thin, exacerbated by the lack of a unified defense amongst the colonial militias. But this is different. There is a singular purposefulness to their advance. What their targets lack in intrinsic value they possess a significant strategic value.

What you are about to see is top-secret.

Malkovich taps a control and the holographic projector flickers to life. The image of a barren planet cloaked with noxious clouds hovers above the table.

MALKOVICH (CONT'D)

This is a planet identified by Federation scientists as SR388. A series of research expeditions have been carried out there by the Federation over the past few years. Several months ago a research team reported in with a significant finding, and sent a ship back into Federation space to rendezvous with a secure research station.

The ship never arrived, and all subsequent contact with the science team remaining on the planet was lost not long after. A Federation starship patrolling nearby intercepted a distress call indicating the vessel had fallen under attack by Pirates, but by the time they responded the ship was gone.

We suspect the vessel was hijacked by the Space Pirates. Coincidentally, their strategy against the Federation shifted at about the same time.

KREATZ

You think they found something on that rock?

MALKOVICH

That is what we are to find out. SR388 has been quarantined by the Federation while they conduct a new scientific study. A bounty hunter on contract to the Federation recently sent a report tracking the hijacked research ship to a facility not far from the Klar Nebula.

He taps a control and the image shifts again, this time into a ball-shaped structure with several landing pads branching from its midline.

MALKOVICH

Our orders are to infiltrate this facility and locate either the research ship itself, its cargo, or recover data from the computer core that may provide some insight into what it was the research team found.

KREATZ

That's going to be a tall order for just the six of us.

MAUK

What's the crew complement?

MALKOVICH

Intelligence estimates a crew of about three hundred. Most of them will be researchers, but there's sure to be a military contingent.

Samus studies the hologram for a moment, then points to a location on the underside.

SAMUS

Zoom in there, what is that?

The image shifts again. A heavy mesh plate is visible on the bottom of the facility hidden among a cluster of antennae.

SAMUS (CONT'D)

That looks like an exhaust port.

MALKOVICH

Our contact was unable to gather more information than what his flyby could determine, but if I were to guess this would lead to a point somewhere near the facility's reactor or coolant core.

SAMUS

That sounds like a good place to get in.

KREATZ

Yeah. If you can breathe vacuum.

SAMUS

Commander, if you can get me close enough I can get inside.

Malkovich considers for a moment.

MALKOVICH

If it's done with discretion I agree. They may not consider such a point of entry as a legitimate vulnerability, so it may be lightly guarded.

Can you do it?

SAMUS

I'm sure of it. I just need a distraction.

KREATZ

Whoah, wait a minute, Samus. Once you get in how do you get out again? For that matter, how DO we get you in?

MALKOVICH

Our scout indicates regular supply vessels pass near the nebula on their way in. We may be able to make use of these shipping lanes for our entrance. I'll signal our contact before we arrive to see about having a Trojan Horse delivered.

The nebula itself should provide sufficient cover for us to wait for Officer Aran's signal, at which point we can move in for recovery.

A small crew should be believable for a smuggler's vessel, and the Pirates should have no trouble with the presence of Officers Kreatz and Mauk.

MAUK

The big dumb ape and pointy-eared warmonger have nowhere better to go, right?

KREATZ

I guess being ostracized by the rest of the civilized galaxy ought to count for something for a change.

MALKOVICH

Indeed. Officer Aran, I assume you already put a thought towards how you intend to board the platform?

SAMUS

Yes, sir. Something I brought along from home should do the trick.

MALKOVICH

Does anyone have something further to add? If not, we'll be arriving on station in approximately twelve hours. I advise you all to get some rest

EXT. SPACE

The gunship is docked alongside a small battered, dilapidated freighter by a flexible umbilical with a gangplank stretched between. The freighter is armed and with massive engines, but otherwise unremarkable except for its decaying appearance.

KREATZ (O.C.)

What a piece of junk!

INT. FREIGHTER – DOCKING/CARGO BAY

The interior of the freighter is just as run-down as its exterior. Equipment and cabling is everywhere, and some of the light panels flicker weakly. Kreatz and Mauk are inspecting the interior carefully while Malkovich checks their cargo with Davizuk and Carlisle.

KREATZ (CONT'D)

I've seen garbage scows in better shape than this.

MAUK

I don't think a garbage scow would even bother picking this thing up.

KREATZ

Is it too late to say I want to wait on the gunship?

VOICE (O.C.)

Afraid of getting tetanus?

A new figure enters the cargo bay, dressed in a ratty leather jacket and grimy fatigues with an energy pistol slung low at his hip. ARMSTRONG HOUSTON is a tall human male with disheveled red hair, stubble, and rough but short beard.

HOUSTON (CONT'D)

Good to see you, Adam. Looks like you've lowered your standards in friends. And here I thought I couldn't drop the bar any further.

Malkovich steps away from his two Marines and greets Houston with a handshake and a back-slapping embrace.

MALKOVICH

Good to see you, too, Armstrong. Glad to see you're on time for once.

KREATZ

There we go again, Mauk, making other people look good by comparison. Although this guy looks like he needs all the help he can get.

HOUSTON

Someone has to look the part on this scam. Alright, Adam, I got you a ship. Fortunately I'd busted a couple of drug runners right before I got your call so I had her handy. Smuggling compartments, ECM, every illegal mod under the hood you could ask for. What's the plan?

MALKOVICH

Delivery and distraction. We move in posing as smugglers and keep the attention of the platform guards while one of my people takes a space walk for a ventilation port on the underside. We then retreat to pick up the gunship and wait for the signal for extraction.

HOUSTON

So who'd you con into going aboard?

SAMUS (O.C.)

It was my idea, and I volunteered

Samus enters the docking bay dressed in her Zero Suit. An energy pistol is slung on a holster at her hip. Kreatz and Mauk stare at her slack-jawed as she makes her way in. Carlisle hastily backs away from her and takes cover behind Davizuk. Houston grins.

HOUSTON

Forget everything I just said about your friends, Adam, I didn't give you enough credit.

Houston steps forward. He scoops up Samus's hand and kisses it.

HOUSTON (CONT'D)

Welcome aboard, miss. My name is Armstrong Houston, and I am at your service.

SAMUS

Samus, and if you don't let go of my hand in the next five seconds I'll tear your arm out of its socket.

HOUSTON

Well, this one's got some spirit in her. Where did you find her?

MALKOVICH

In the brig. For nearly tearing a man's arm out of its socket.

Houston's eyes widen and he promptly releases her.

HOUSTON

I apologize if I've offended you, that was horribly inappropriate of me, and I would gladly like to make it up to you.

Samus rolls her eyes and brushes past him.

HOUSTON (CONT'D)

Adam, words just cannot describe that.

MALKOVICH

Do yourself, and me, a favor: Don't. It's not going to be a good idea.

HOUSTON

Oh come on, you know me, I'm not going to do anything to hurt her, just see about a little fun.

MALKOVICH

Yes, I do know you, and what makes you think it's her I'm protecting? You're our best contact with the underworld around here and we're not carrying a surgeon.

ANGLE ON – SAMUS, KREATZ AND MAUK

KREATZ

All I can say is wow.

SAMUS

Don't you two start in on me, too.

KREATZ

Oh come on, Samus, you know us better than that. We've just never seen you as, you know, a woman before.

MAUK

Always as a Tracker and one of us outcasts first. It's just hard not to notice with you in that.

KREATZ

You know you don't have anything to worry about from us, but I guess now we can see why you get so much trouble from those human males.

SAMUS

Please, don't. I get enough of that as it is.

KREATZ

Sorry, we don't mean anything by it.

SAMUS

Just please, don't.

KREATZ

Ok, you got it, Samus. You sure you know what you're doing?

SAMUS

Close enough.

KREATZ

Why do you have to go it alone? Mauk and me, we're your team, we can't let you go on your own.

SAMUS

This is the best way in, and neither of you will be able to follow me. Trust me, I can handle this.

MAUK

You know we're ready to follow you.

KREATZ

You just be careful in there, you don't want to leave me alone with the big dumb ape, do you?

SAMUS

Thank you, both of you. But don't worry, I'll be fine.

INT. FREIGHTER – COCKPIT

Samus, Malkovich and Houston are gathered in the freighter's cockpit. Houston sits in the pilot's seat with Samus and Malkovich behind him watching as the station looms ahead in the viewports, silhouetted against the red gas of the nebula.

HOUSTON

Ok, we're coming up on their scanning range now, and they do have a lock. Time to find out if they take the bait.

MALKOVICH

You have it on this one, Armstrong, I'll be too easily recognized if I try to play captain. They're less likely to notice me as a deck hand.

HOUSTON

Right. Getting butterflies back there, doll?

Samus gazes out the viewports and ignores Houston's grin as he casts a glance back towards her.

SAMUS

Keep your eyes on your flight plan and off my ass.

HOUSTON

Don't worry about me, I'm just thinking of my glide path. You just look nervous is all. I know I was on my first solo insertion.

SAMUS

So was I, but I got over it really quick and haven't looked back. And that's a wave-off on your approach if you weren't paying attention.

Houston looks back to his controls and chuckles.

HOUSTON

Oh, I think you're worrying for nothing, Adam. She and I are going to get along just fine.

There's a burst of static on the comms unit, and a gruff voice breaks in.

STATION CONTROLLER

This is Kral Platform to freighter _Equus_, please report your intent.

MALKOVICH

_Equus_? Nice touch, Armstrong

HOUSTON

You know me, I've got a great sense of humor.

Houston touches a control.

HOUSTON

This is freighter _Equus_, requesting landing clearance.

STATION CONTROLLER

What is your cargo?

HOUSTON

Computer core expansion module, power relays, medical lab equipment.

STATION CONTROLLER

Stand by.

Houston touches the comms control again.

HOUSTON

The Pirates have been going nuts over this stuff. Whatever they're up to I'd bet my entire pay chit for this job that it involves bio research of some kind.

The comms unit sparks to life again.

STATION CONTROLLER

_Equus_ you are clear to land on Platform Three. Prepare your manifest for immediate inspection upon arrival.

HOUSTON

_Equus_ acknowledges, Klar Platform. Out.

Houston shuts down the comms unit.

HOUSTON

Well, we're in. Now let's find out if she's got the goods to back up the bravado.

INT. FREIGHTER – AIRLOCK CORRIDOR

Samus makes her way along the corridor with Malkovich beside her. Like the rest of the ship the airlock and its adjoining compartment and access are decrepit, filled with loose wiring, and barely functioning lighting.

They stop outside the airlock. Kreatz and Mauk are waiting there for them. Malkovich leans in to speak with her privately.

MALKOVICH

Are you ready?

SAMUS

Yes, sir.

MALKOVICH

The computer core is probably going to be somewhere beneath their control center. Whether you can locate anything on the hijacked research ship or not we can't leave this facility operational. Download everything you can, then find a way to shut it down. Get clear and signal us. We'll be waiting to retrieve you.

SAMUS

Yes, sir.

MALKOVICH

The mission comes first, Officer Aran. Focus on your objectives, there will be time for vengeance later.

Malkovich steps away from her and comes to attention. Samus does the same.

MALKOVICH (CONT'D)

Any problems, lady?

SAMUS

No, sir!

KREATZ

Hey Mauk, Since when was Samus a lady?

MAUK

I don't know, we both just found out she actually was a woman a few hours ago.

SAMUS

Are you two finished?

KREATZ

For now. You be careful, ok?

MAUK

Come back safe.

KREATZ

Get in safe. Are you going to tell me you do know how to breathe vacuum, now?

SAMUS

Not exactly.

Samus activates her armor, and Mauk and Kreatz gasp in surprise as it deploys around her. Malkovich remains stoic as he watches her step into the airlock. The inner door seals behind her.

MALKOVICH

Good luck, Officer.

SAMUS

I'll be back soon.

There's an alarm as the airlock depressurizes, then the outer door opens, allowing Samus to step out into space.

EXT. SPACE - FREIGHTER

Samus clings to the side of the freighter and slowly works her way down towards the belly, then crawls aft towards the engine cluster. The Kral Nebula is a brilliant, blood-red spectacle nearby that fills this region of space with red light.

As the freighter slows and begins a descent for the landing area Samus kicks off the hull and allows herself to drift towards the edge of the platform. The ship fires its breaking thrusters and touches down, and a few moments later Samus reaches the platform. She grabs hold of it with her hands to stop her forward momentum, then crawls towards the underside. Her boots cling to the metal, allowing her to walk across it towards the central sphere.

EXT. SPACE – LANDING PLATFORM

There's a shimmer around the freighter as an atmospheric shield activates. The freighter's loading ramp lowers and Houston emerges, followed by Malkovich, Mauk and Kreatz. On the far side of the platform the station's hangar doors open and five Pirates emerge, four with weapons escorting a station OFFICIAL.

OFFICIAL

Your manifest?

HOUSTON

Right here.

Houston holds up a small computer tablet. He strides forward with a swagger and turns it over. The Pirate guards eye him carefully as the official looks the document over.

OFFICIAL

I've never seen you on this run before.

HOUSTON

First time through. We had to pick up our cargo from the scheduled freighter, they ran into trouble with a Federation patrol ship and had to put in for repairs.

OFFICIAL

Hm, yes, I see it here. Fortunately none of their cargo was damaged. Federation patrols are becoming more and more of a nuisance.

HOUSTON

Tell me about it. Good friend of mine got shot down just last week.

OFFICIAL

Yes. This seems to be in order.

The official returns the tablet and raises a hand. Several aliens emerge from the station with a flatbed loader.

OFFICIAL (CONT'D)

You may unload your cargo.

Houston nods and turns back towards the freighter.

HOUSTON

Hardy! Get off your stupid ass and get that big ape moving. I want those modules out of there in ten minutes or I'll jettison your worthless hides into the nearest star!

MALKOVICH

Aye, sir! Go on, you heard him, get to it! You, make sure he doesn't break anything again.

Mauk and Kreatz disappear into the freighter and emerge shortly. Mauk is balancing a particularly large cargo container on one shoulder while Kreatz scrambles along shouting orders.

HOUSTON

Tell you what, those big monkeys don't have one functioning brain cell between them, but you can't beat 'em for heavy lifting. Best thing is they don't break down like those load lifter rigs.

OFFICIAL

I suppose even lesser species have their uses.

He turns to the aliens with the loader.

OFFICIAL (CONT'D)

Help them, I want a full inventory on everything and I want it right. Check everything, if something comes up missing it will be your hides!

Captain, see to it.

Houston sketches a salute and watches as the official and his escorts withdraw. He makes his way back across the platform and leans against the boarding ramp where Malkovich is standing.

HOUSTON

So far so good, they're buying it.

MALKOVICH

Keep your eyes open, this could turn bad in a hurry and I don't want to trust this heap to pull us out of here under fire.

HOUSTON

I just hope your lady's as good as advertised. Be a real waste for as fine a piece as that to get blasted.

MALKOVICH

Trust me, Samus may be the best I've ever seen.

HOUSTON

I hope you're right, because I've seen some damn good hunters go down against better odds than this.

Mauk stumbles down the ramp while lugging a particularly massive crate, and nearly drops the container. Kreatz scrambles out of the way with a string of curses.

MALKOVICH

Look alive you brainless ball of fur, and be careful!

HOUSTON

Girl's got a lot of guts, I'll give you that.

MALKOVICH

Just don't get any ideas. Just let her be.

HOUSTON

Damm you're protective. There something going on I should know about?

MALKOVICH

She's one of my people, and I always look out for my people.

HOUSTON

Oh I'm sure, but if you haven't been thinking what I'm thinking, then my friend, I am really disappointed in you.

Mauk and Kreatz finish unloading the freighter and Houston turns over his manifest to one of the alien loaders. The loader runs through the cargo and, satisfies that it's all there, departs with his crew.

Houston, Malkovich, Kreatz and Mauk then board the freighter.

INT. FREIGHTER – COCKPIT

Houston sits in the pilot's seat with Malkovich beside him.

HOUSTON

Tower this is _Equus_. Your cargo is secure and we are ready to depart.

CONTROLLER

Acknowledged, _Equus_. Support field is down, you are clear for launch.

HOUSTON

_Equus _acknowledges, we are outbound.

Houston shuts down the comms.

HOUSTON

I guess it's her turn, now.

EXT. SPACE – LANDING PLATFORM

The freighter's engines power on and the ship lurches as it lifts from the platform and accelerates away into space.

EXT. SPACE – UNDERSIDE OF STATION

Samus makes her way along the bottom of the station to the exhaust shaft. She kneels beside it and studies the opening, it is just too small for her to crawl into.

SAMUS'S POV – Samus scans the exhaust panel with her visor, which indicates the shaft penetrates deep into the station, and that the panel is not reinforced.

Samus activates her cannon, and uses a low-powered beam as a cutting torch. Once weakened she tears it free and lets the panel float away. Her armor then begins to shift, she tucks her body and her armor forms into a ball which can just fit the exhaust shaft.

INT. KRAL PLATFORM – EXHAUST SHAFT

Samus makes her way up the exhaust shaft. It terminates at the base of the platform's reactor chamber. Samus bypasses the reactor itself and instead exits into a maintenance tunnel nearby.

INT. KRAL PLATFORM – REACTOR

The reactor is a tall, cylindrical structure enclosed within an armored shell. Computer terminals, coolant pumps, tubing, wiring, and monitoring equipment fill the chamber. A throbbing background hum masks most sounds. Samus exits the maintenance shaft and her armor reverts from its ball form, then deactivates entirely, leaving her in her Zero Suit.

There are several Pirate technicians monitoring the reactor. Samus draws her pistol and quietly makes her way through the facility, acrobatically climbing up railing, support girders, and any other handy surfaces to slip past the technicians into a ventilation shaft leading out of the reactor.

Samus stealthily makes her way through the station. She avoids most of the technicians and guards, but those she encounters she silently eliminates. Eventually she makes it to the computer core, defeats the posted guard, and gains access with his security card. Samus activates the gauntlet on her left hand, which has an input to interface with the core. She then begins a full memory dump to her armor.

INT. KRAL PLATFORM – COMMAND CENTER

The command center of the platform resembles a traffic control tower, filled with computer terminals and with viewports looking out into space in all directions. Pirate technicians man most of the consoles, although there are also a handful of other aliens as well. The station's COMMANDER wanders among the consoles overseeing his underlings at work.

An alarm sounds on the SECURITY CHIEF'S console, catching the commander's attention.

SECURITY CHIEF

Sir!

COMMANDER

What is it?

SECURITY CHIEF

Sir, I'm detecting unauthorized computer access.

COMMANDER

From where?

SECURITY CHIEF

The signal is unfamiliar and I'm getting no locational fix. It may be coming from the core itself.

COMMANDER

What?!

The commander rushes to the security console and looks for himself. The console indicates a computer breach, but provides no further information.

COMMANDER (CONT'D)

Who has access to the core?

SECURITY CHIEF

We have a guard posted at all times, but they shouldn't be able to access the database directly like this.

COMMANDER

This isn't possible, what are your people doing?!

SECURITY CHIEF

Commander! Someone is running a memory dump to an external device.

COMMANDER

Intruder! Put all posts on alert and send a team down to the core immediately! I want them brought alive for questioning. Close external access to the core immediately!

Alarm bells begin to blare in the command center.

SECURITY CHIEF

I can't, sir! Whatever is interfacing with the system has completely shut down the overrides, I can't get control!

INT. KRAL PLATFORM – COMPUTER CORE

An alarm sounds outside in the corridor and warning lights begin to flash, bathing everything in alternating red and amber shades.

SAMUS

Fuck! Not yet!

She glances at her gauntlet, where the readout indicates the dump is only half completed.

SAMUS

Come on! Come on!

The readout reaches two-thirds complete. Voices and the sounds of many feet running can be heard in the corridor. Samus reaches for the door control with her free hand, shuts it, and locks it.

SAMUS

Fuck! Almost! Come on!

The readout reaches three quarters.

VOICE (O.C.)

Come out of there, now! Surrender immediately!

SAMUS

Come on! Go go go go go!

The readout is nearly complete.

VOICE (O.C.)

That's it! Blast it down!

The memory dump completes.

INT. KRAL PLATFORM – CORRIDOR

A group of Pirates are gathered at the end of the corridor, arranged in a defensive position covering the computer core access. Suddenly part of the wall explodes violently, throwing shrapnel and flaming debris everywhere and knocking the Pirates sprawling.

Samus bursts from the computer core in full armor and lays down a furious barrage of fire from her beam cannon. Several Pirates are struck fully and are blown back by the impact with gaping blast-holes in their bodies, and one's head is completely seared off. The survivors snap off a series of panicked shots and flee.

Samus backtracks through the station, engaged in a running battle by scores of Pirates. She moves methodically from compartment to compartment, using whatever cover she can find.

SAMUS

Gunship, this is Samus! Come in!

EXT. SPACE – KRAL NEBULA

Malkovich's gunship floats in the eerie expanse of the Kral Nebula among its curious cell-like structures.

SAMUS (O.C.)

Gunship, this is Samus! Come in!

INT. GUNSHIP – COCKPIT

Malkovich scrambles into the pilot's seat with Houston beside him. He grabs a headset.

MALKOVICH

Samus this is gunship, we have you!

SAMUS

I have the core, but things just got hot.

INTERCUT BETWEEN SAMUS AND MALKOVICH

Samus blasts two pirates from her position around a T-shaped intersection in the corridor, but there are several more stacked up on either side, catching her in a crossfire.

SAMUS (CONT'D)

I need an immediate extraction!

Malkovich begins flipping switches, and one by one the gunship's system's come to life.

MALKOVICH

Houston get the engines started, shields up and weapons online. Davizuk, Carlisle man the weapons console. Kreatz and Mauk get to the airlock and prepare for a hot pickup.

Samus we're on our way. Take care of the station and then get clear so we can pick you up.

Samus ducks from another series of shots. She's pinned down with weapons fire coming from both sides.

SAMUS

Oh is that fucking all? Easy for them to say!

More blasts smash into the wall behind which she's seeking cover.

SAMUS

Enough of this shit!

Samus's cannon shifts its configuration slightly and she dives into the corridor, firing a missile first one direction then, twisting her body around as she lands, launches a second in the other. She springs back under cover again under a hail of energy blasts, one of which catches her leg. Both missiles explode in a powerful blast of energy, showering debris and body parts everywhere.

SAMUS'S POV – The energy gauge on Samus's HUD displays a warning. Samus nurses her leg.

SAMUS

Fuck! Damn it, Samus, be more careful!

She gets up and starts moving again.

INT. KRAL PLATFORM – COMMAND CENTER

Alarms are wailing and the command center is filled with chaotic chatter.

COMMANDER

Where is the intruder now?

SECURITY CHIEF

I don't know, sir! We had him pinned down but I've lost contact with the teams in that area. Last report put him on a direct heading for the reactor core.

COMMANDER

The reactor!

The commander seizes the security officer by the throat and hauls him out of his chair.

COMMANDER (CONT'D)

If he destabilizes the reactor we'll lose the entire damn station! Get down there NOW and take command of this personally!

He roughly shoves him towards the command center's hatch. The SCANNERS OPERATOR then abruptly calls for his attention.

COMMANDER

What is it?!

SCANNERS OPERATOR

Commander, a ship is exiting the nebula.

COMMANDER

What?!

SCANNERS OPERATOR

It's a Federation gunship, closing fast!

CREWMAN

Look!

The commander wheels around to see the gunship emerge from the nebula.

EXT. SPACE – KRAL NEBULA

The gunship swings out from cover of the giant cloud of gas and accelerates rapidly on an attack run.

INT. GUNSHIP – COCKPIT

MALKOVICH

Let's see if we can give Samus a distraction. OPEN FIRE!

EXT. SPACE

The gunship's weapons erupt in a fountain of energy blasts and missiles, and rake the station with fire. Explosions rip through the superstructure, and bodies and debris are violently vented into space. A handful of defense turrets on the station respond but are quickly obliterated by the gunship as it flashes past and continues to fire as it withdraws again.

INT. KRAL PLATFORM – CORRIDOR

The station lurches violently beneath Samus's feet and the sounds of secondary explosions are clearly audible. Debris rains down everywhere and the lights flicker under the impacts. Everything aboard the platform is shaking.

SAMUS

Thank you, sir! Let 'em have it!

INT. KRAL PLATFORM – COMMAND CENTER

Alarms are now deafening in the control room.

COMMANDER

Damage report!

CREWMAN

Defense shielding is non-operational and weapons systems offline. Reports of multiple compartments compromised!

COMMANDER

Where is the intruder?

CREWMAN

Level thirteen, section five, moving inward. Section 4.

COMMANDER

This isn't possible! How could he be moving so fast?

INT. KRAL PLATFORM – CORRIDOR

Samus blasts down the hatch of a compartment and storms through, scattering the Pirates within before blowing up part of the bulkhead to exit into the next corridor over. Platform crewmen are panicking as the station convulses from the gunship's attack

INTERCUT BETWEEN SAMUS AND THE COMMAND CENTER

CREWMAN

Section 3.

Samus charges down a corridor, zig-zagging through fire from a group of pirates behind a makeshift barricade, while taking cover in hatchways to return fire. A missile quickly obliterates the defensive position.

COMMANDER

Direct all forces to the reactor access, now! Don't let anyone through!

Samus makes her way through a wall of return fire, snapping off shots and fighting hand-to-hand against any Pirates that get too close.

COMMANDER

This is impossible!

The station's security chief rushes Samus. He is equipped with somewhat more advanced armor than his troops, with an energy blade on one arm and a cannon mounted to the other. They engage in a furious close-quarters fight. The security chief manages to pierce a gap in Samus's left shoulder plates with his energy blade, and blood splatters from the wound.

Samus cries out, but manages to turn the security chief's attack against him. She wrestles him to the floor and blasts him in the head point-blank with her beam cannon.

She holds her shoulder as she starts off again.

INT. KRAL PLATFORM – REACTOR

Samus blasts the door to the reactor chamber down and quickly eliminates the last few troopers guarding the facility. She makes her way to a clear area near the reactor itself.

SAMUS'S POV – Samus scans the reactor and its various components with her helmet. She takes aim at a cooling pump on each side and blasts them with her cannon. A new alarm begins to blare as super-heated gas bursts from the cooling pumps.

INT. KRAL PLATFORM – COMMAND CENTER

The reactor alarm sounds in the command center.

CREWMAN

Commander! Coolant failure in the reactor chamber! Reactor temperature is rising towards meltdown!

COMMANDER

Sound evacuation. Now! All hands abandon ship! Ready my shuttle!

INT. GUNSHIP – COCKPIT

HOUSTON

Adam I'm picking up a major spike in power readings from that station. They're on a rapid buildup to overload.

MALKOVICH

Well done, lady, now get the hell out of there!

INT. KLAR PLATFORM – CORRIDOR

Samus rushes through the corridors. Pirates and crewmen are panicking and no one tries to stop her. Alarms wail and the interior of the station is filled with red light.

COMPUTER

Warning, coolant failure to main reactor. Commence shut down procedures.

She makes her way through several compartments and along the corridors.

COMPUTER

Core temperature at critical. Commence emergency shutdown.

Samus reaches the landing deck and cargo hold.

ANGLE ON – STATION COMMANDER

The station commander is boarding a small, sleek spacecraft. Samus charges after him as the vessel's engines come online and it begins to lurch forward.

INT. GUNSHIP – COCKPIT

MALKOVICH

Come on, get out of there!

INT. KLAR PLATFORM - HANGAR

The Pirate shuttle accelerates towards the outer landing platform. Samus sprints forward and leaps. She deactivates her cannon and jams the fingers of her gauntlets into a joint between two hull plates as the shuttle passes into vacuum.

INT. SHUTTLE – COCKPIT

The Pirate shuttle lurches under Samus's weight and the Pirate commander tries to look back, but his view is blocked by a bulkhead.

EXT. SPACE

Samus crawls along the back of the shuttle until she reaches the cockpit.

INT. SHUTTLE – COCKPIT

The Pirate looks up and sees Samus looming over him through the canopy. She pulls back one fist.

COMMANDER

No! Wait! Don't!

EXT. SPACE

Samus punches through the skin of the shuttle, seizes a corner of the damaged panel, and tears it free. Atmosphere and anything not secured is vented as the cabin rapidly depressurizes. She jumps down into the cockpit.

INT. SHUTTLE – COCKPIT

A short scuffle ensues between Samus and the station commander, but he is soon overwhelmed by vacuum exposure. Samus tears off his restraints and jettisons his body into space, then seizes control of the ship.

EXT. SPACE

A column of fire erupts from one side of the station's central module, then rapidly blossoms until it engulfs the entire facility in a ball of expanding gas and vaporizing wreckage.

INT. GUNSHIP – COCKPIT

MALKOVICH

Samus! Samus, come in!

There's static on the comms line.

MALKOVICH

Samus! Report

More static, then:

SAMUS

This is Samus, I'm clear. Requesting coordinates for rendezvous and recovery.

Malkovich sinks back into his chair in relief.

INT. GUNSHIP – AIRLOCK

The gunship's airlock pressurizes as Samus enters and closes the hatch. Kreatz and Mauk are waiting for her, and as soon as the inner hatch opens rush in to greet her. Samus holds her left shoulder.

KREATZ

Fuck, Samus, you're making us feel like you don't need us around anymore, taking that whole station down like that.

MAUK

Good work, Samus. We're glad to see you back.

SAMUS

Thank you, guys.

KREATZ

Are you ok? What's wrong?

SAMUS

I'm alright, I just need a few minutes off my feet.

Samus stumbles, and only Mauk's powerful arms keep her from collapsing entirely.

KREATZ

Like hell you are. How do I take this thing off?

SAMUS

You don't.

She concentrates a moment, and her armor retracts. Her left shoulder is a mess of burned and bloodied flesh, and blood covers the front of her body.

KREATZ

Shit! What happened?

SAMUS

I was a little too slow. Fucking crab got a lucky shot in with an energy blade. It's not as bad as it looks.

KREATZ

Like fuck it is!

He rushes to a comm panel on the wall.

KREATZ

Commander, we've got her. She's wounded.

SAMUS

Seriously, you don't need to worry.

Despite Samus's protests she is hovering at the edge of unconsciousness. Malkovich and Houston both hurry into the airlock. When they find Samus on the floor Malkovich kneels beside her.

MALKOVICH

Are you alright? What happened?

SAMUS

Energy burn and a bit of vacuum exposure. I'm…

Samus finally passes into unconsciousness.

MALKOVICH

Alright, come on, we need to move her. Mauk, get her to the passenger compartment. There's an emergency kit in one of the storage lockers. Kreatz, help him.

I think she'll be ok. It looks worse than it is, the armor stopped most of it. If that was compromised it's probably more shock from exposure than anything else. Go on, move.

The two aliens comply. Mauk easily hefts Samus, who despite her stature almost disappears into his massive arms as he cradles her. He and Kreatz quickly exit.

Malkovich levers himself back to his feet and wipes his hands off on his trousers.

HOUSTON

Are YOU ok?

MALKOVICH

I'm fine. Send word back to headquarters on a coded frequency: Tell them we've successfully boarded the station, and will be analyzing the data shortly.

HOUSTON

Got it. Y'know I just ask because a couple times there I'd have almost thought you were scared.

MALKOVICH

Go on, get.

Houston regards him for a moment, then heads back to the cockpit, leaving Malkovich alone.

INT. GUNSHIP – PASSENGER COMPARTMENT

Samus sits at the table with Malkovich and Houston. Her left arm lies motionless on the surface with the gauntlet active, and a data feed connects her to the unit projector unit. She's weak and exhausted, but her face is determined. She's in her Zero Suit again, although has it pulled down off her left shoulder, which is bandaged.

The hatches leading into the compartment are closed, allowing them to review the data in private. They run through a series of holographic displays.

MALKOVICH

Thank you for doing this, I know you're tired but we need to see what's in here.

SAMUS

I'm ok, sir, really. I'm a fast healer, anyway. Kreatz and Mauk just worry too much.

HOUSTON

That's some good armor you've got, there. Even with the best the Federation has a blow like that would have taken off your whole arm. I'd swear it was Chozo.

MALKOVICH

Have you ever seen a human in Chozo armor? For that matter, have you ever seen a Chozo in Chozo armor?

HOUSTON

Can't say that I have. You were right about one thing, Adam, she's about the best I've ever seen. I'd love to have had a front-row seat for that fight.

SAMUS

I had a job to do. That it's three hundred less Pirates in the galaxy was a bonus.

Malkovich works his way through a series of documents, and shakes his head.

MALKOVICH

Damn it. There's not much here. I was hoping they'd have had something. Preliminary examination, cargo manifest. You were right, though, the Pirates are definitely showing an interest in biological research.

HOUSTON

Look at that: Specimen containers, gene sequencers, replication equipment, surgical equipment. This definitely isn't medical-related. No medicines, drugs, dressings or prosthetics. They're grabbing this stuff anywhere they can get it. Research posts, storage bunkers, hospitals, and they're leaving a lot of much more valuable equipment behind. Even weaponry. Y'know, I've never heard of a Space Pirate raid that left advanced weaponry behind.

SAMUS

Unless they're planning to grow one. We know individual and small groups of Pirates have an inclination to modify themselves, particularly with cybernetic enhancements. But that's always been small scale.

With the type, and especially the amount, of equipment they're stock-piling they could be looking into modification on a mass scale.

MALKOVICH

I think you're right, but what does this have to do with the SR388 research ship?

HOUSTON

Coincidence?

MALKOVICH

It's too much of one. Look, there's manifests of every ship that came through this station, its origin, and its destination. From this we can potentially track almost every vessel the Pirates have hijacked over the last three years. But where's the research ship? As I said, there's no manifest, or even a record of its arrival or departure. It's like someone wants to make sure that ship just disappeared.

SAMUS

Could the intelligence have been wrong on it?

HOUSTON

No fucking way. I was tracking that ship almost since she disappeared, and my source has never let me down before.

SAMUS

Unless the Pirates already know about him and were feeding him misinformation to throw us off the trail.

HOUSTON

Good to know ol' fat-ass Hardy is actually teaching his Trackers something of value. But no, these are Pirates. They don't leave a loose end like that flapping in the breeze, particularly one this valuable. If he says that ship came through Kral, it came through.

Malkovich continues scrolling through the data.

MALKOVICH

Wait a minute, this is interesting. Weavel.

HOUSTON

Who?

MALKOVICH

Weavel is a Space Pirate general, very highly-ranked. At one point he was Lord Ridley's chief lieutenant before they granted him an independent command. According to their boarding logs, he was at Klar about four months ago.

HOUSTON

That puts it right about the same time as my source tells me they brought that research ship through.

MALKOVICH

So why would as prominent an officer as Weavel personally visit as out of the way an installation as this platform? Not unless they had something very big.

SAMUS

So did he bring the ship in? Or leave with it?

MALKOVICH

Whether he brought it or not doesn't matter. But I'm willing to bet he left with it. See? There's a departure order for him in the logs, but no destination, or record of what ship. Whoever manipulated these to mask the ship's presence was good, but I think we found a breadcrumb.

HOUSTON

Yeah, that's great. So now instead of finding one missing research vessel in this entire fucking haystack of a galaxy, we're looking for one individual PIRATE. You don't make it easier by shrinking the fucking needle.

MALKOVICH

An officer as powerful as Weavel won't be that hard for you to find.

HOUSTON

Me?!

MALKOVICH

Yes, you. If the Federation starts asking questions it's sure to alert him that something's up. Use your contacts, offer them whatever you need to get their cooperation and call in any favors you have. Be discreet, but be quick.

HOUSTON

Alright, alright. I think I know a few places I can start. But you can bet my fee is going up on this one. I'm already in for more than I bargained for. And you'd better pay up when this is over with.

MALKOVICH

Do you really think I'd stiff you on the check after all these years?

HOUSTON

Absolutely. I needed to take that junker I loaned you back to impound, anyway. Well, beautiful, looks like you're going to have to live without me for a couple days. Such a pity, we were getting along so nicely, too.

SAMUS

If I pretend to look devastated will you get this over with and leave?

HOUSTON

Ouch. I see I'm going to have to work on you. I'll contact you as soon as I know more, Adam. In the meantime keep your head down. And good luck with her, you're going to need it.

INT. GUNSHIP – COCKPIT

Samus sits alone in the pilot's seat. She's in her two-piece outfit with her left arm in a sling. Her legs are stretched out casually and her bare feet are kicked up on the edge of the flight console. She takes a long drink from a bottle of dark glass as she watches the swirling lights of hyperspace.

Malkovich enters and sits beside her at the co-pilot's station.

MALKOVICH

Another late night, I see.

SAMUS

Davizuk doesn't mind me covering for him.

MALKOVICH

I'm sure, but I could have him brought up on charges letting you drink while manning the controls.

SAMUS

Chozo physiology. Increased resistance to most toxins. I could drink you under the table and not feel the least bit woozy.

MALKOVICH

I don't doubt it. They tell me it took almost all the sedatives in the emergency kit to put you under so they could tend to your shoulder.

Malkovich takes the bottle from her and has a drink himself. He makes a face.

MALKOVICH (CONT'D)

Ugh, that's awful. Do I even want to know what's in it?

SAMUS

I think Kreatz was draining waste coolant out of the engines earlier.

He takes another drink, grimaces, then hands the bottle back to her. She resumes drinking, taking periodic swigs from the bottle.

MALKOVICH

How's your shoulder?

SAMUS

Better. I'll be fine.

MALKOVICH

I'm glad. Don't make a habit out of this, you need to be more careful.

SAMUS

Yes, sir.

MALKOVICH

You did well, though. Breaking into that station alone wasn't easy, and I had reservations about sending you in like that.

SAMUS

Should I expect more missions like that in the future?

MALKOVICH

That wouldn't be my first choice, no. I don't want you to think I'm one to send a person under my command on a suicide mission. And I don't expect a person under my command to go looking for one, either.

SAMUS

Understood, sir.

MALKOVICH

You took a gamble. It was a costly one and it paid off, but I don't want to see you die.

Samus looks at him in surprise, but for a long time says nothing.

SAMUS

Have you ever lost someone close to you?

Malkovich takes the bottle back from her and has another drink.

MALKOVICH

I've spent most of my life in the military, and I've seen a lot of combat. It's something you don't think you'll ever get used to, but you realize you come to accept that people are going to die. Most believe it will never happen to them and that they're going to survive, though there are a few who go out looking for death. But regardless, you know that at some point you're going to see someone you might be close to die.

But to lose someone as you did? No, I haven't. I can't even imagine how that would feel.

SAMUS

I can still see them when I close my eyes. I remember every moment of my life before that night; My father telling me stories of the galaxy beyond K-2L, my mother's awful cooking, the way they looked at each other…

But of the attack there's nothing. If I try to remember it's just an empty spot. One moment I'm playing in a garden with a rabbilis, the next I'm alone and everyone's dead. It's the same as in the dreams, only…

Samus chokes up. Tears begin to well in her eyes, but she fights them back. Malkovich hands her back the bottle and she takes a long drink.

MALKOVICH

Only?

SAMUS

It's nothing.

MALKOVICH

Just like that.

SAMUS

What?

MALKOVICH

There's a wall around you. The moment anyone tries to get in it goes up again, and you only rarely let it down to begin with. Talk, Samus, and let it out. Don't be afraid to be vulnerable, and don't be afraid to trust someone with what's going on in there. No one is strong all the time, and it's nothing to be ashamed of.

If you want, I can arrange for you to talk with Psych. If you'd rather it be someone you're close to you have two good friends who are willing to help. And you can talk to me.

You've been through something very traumatic that I can't even begin to understand or fathom, but I can listen.

Samus says nothing, and just takes a drink.

MALKOVICH

I won't force you, but if you're ever ready, you can come to me.

SAMUS

Maybe I'm just not worth the effort.

MALKOVICH

Why would you think that?

SAMUS

All my life I've been trained for one thing: I'm a weapon. That's all I am, and all I'll ever be.

MALKOVICH

I don't believe that for a moment. Don't devalue yourself.

SAMUS

From almost the moment I was brought to Zebes all I've ever been taught was how to fight, and with the Federation there was nothing for me but the next mission. Why waste your time on someone the galaxy sees as disposable? When I die or retire there will just be another waiting to take my place. So what does it matter?

MALKOVICH

It does matter, Samus. You're not just a weapon to Kreatz and Mauk, and you're more than just a weapon to me.

You don't need to keep pushing the galaxy away. There are people who do give a damn, and believe that you are worth it if you'll just give them a chance.

SAMUS

What good does it do when no one understands the things you've been through?

MALKOVICH

Sometimes understanding doesn't matter, and caring is all that's needed.

SAMUS

And what is there to care about?

Malkovich takes the bottle from her and has another drink.

MALKOVICH

There's far more to you than what your training made you. Underneath it all is a unique and remarkable woman. She's courageous, intelligent, and beautiful, and as much a part of you as the armor you use to hide her from the galaxy.

Samus is visibly embarrassed.

SAMUS

I'm not sure this is appropriate, sir.

MALKOVICH

I don't say this as your commanding officer, Samus. I say it as a friend, and someone who does care about you as more than just a weapon.

They sit in silence gazing out the cockpit and trading drinks from the bottle for a few moments.

SAMUS

Thank you, Adam.

EXT. SPACE – DAIBAN

A large number of military vessels hover in orbit around the planet, including several massive _Olympus_-class battleships. Small _Stiletto _-class fighters patrol space around the fleet, along with numerous smaller combat ships and support vessels.

SUPERIMPOSE: FEDERATION COMBINED FLEET ORBITING DAIBAN

INT. G.F.S. OLYMPUS – BRIEFING ROOM

The briefing room is spacious, not unlike the closed session chamber of the assembly meeting hall. The décor is stark and military, and strictly functional. A long table dominates the room, and each seat has its own computer display. A holographic projector is at the far end.

A number of officers, both alien and human, are gathered in the briefing room. FLEET ADMIRAL CASTOR DANE, commander of the combined Federation Fleet, stands at the head of the table conversing quietly with his commanders. He is a tall, powerful and imposing human in military dress.

A hatchway opens and Chairman Vogl and Congressman Keaton enter. Old Bird is with them.

DANE

Ah, Chairman Vogl, Congressman Keaton, welcome aboard the _Olympus_. I hope your trip up was not too difficult.

VOGL

Thank you, Admiral, a little turbulence is of no concern in times like these.

DANE

Of course.

He turns to Old Bird and bows.

DANE (CONT'D)

We are honored by your presence, Old Bird. Had I known the Chozo had taken a personal interest in our operations I would have flown the shuttle to escort you myself.

OLD BIRD

Your graciousness is most welcome, Admiral. But consider me an observer only. Our people stepped aside from warfare long ago, and I regret there might be little insight I can offer.

DANE

Whatever wisdom the Chozo can give is more than welcome. Only a fool would refuse it when offered.

If you will all be seated, we may begin.

The two politicians and the Chozo take their seat among the gathered officers.

DANE

As we are all aware, Pirate activity has increased significantly over the past few months. Not just in the number of attacks, but what were formerly loosely coordinated raids have now developed into concentrated fleet actions. While the Police Force was sufficient to support the local militias in the past, the intensity of the Pirate offensives has rendered them insufficient. The Police and militia units lack the manpower and, more importantly, the firepower to participate in the sort of combat developing along the frontier.

The colonies are growing desperate. We know that some have already willingly capitulated in hopes the Pirates will show them mercy. From my world's own history, however, we know only too well that to appease an expansionist regime will only whet its appetite for more.

Several colony worlds have already directly requested the intervention of the Federation Fleet, and the call for assistance from the military is growing daily.

VOGL

That is why we are here, Admiral. After much deliberation, we have concluded that it is no longer possible for us to stand by against such aggression.

KEATON

Despite my reservations, the increasing calls for assistance from the colonies have forced me to concur with Chairman Vogl. Whatever hope there is in a peaceful solution fades, and there is no longer any option left to us but to act.

VOGL

By my authority as Chairman of the Federation Congress, there exists a state of war between the Federation and these Pirates. As such, the Combined Fleet under your command is authorized to take whatever measures you deem necessary to put an end to their aggression, and to liberate those who have fallen under their yoke.

DANE

Thank you, Chairman. It is first and foremost our duty to defend the people of the Federation, and we have put the time the assembly attempted a diplomatic resolution to good use. Do not feel that your efforts to find a peaceful solution were in vain, Congressman Keaton. At the very least it bought us time, as we have spent the past few months developing a comprehensive strategy to sweep the Pirates out of the colonies for good.

VOGL

Though I am no doubt certain the Space Pirates have done the same.

OLD BIRD

There is no time now for recriminations, Chairman. Our people struggled for centuries to find a way for the peoples of the galaxy to put their efforts towards a common task, and the Federation is our legacy. But not even the Chozo can guide all beings to see with one mind, when even among our own kind each individual must follow the judgment of their own hearts.

The restraint with which this Federation has responded, and its determination to exhaust all other options before setting out on the path to violence should be lauded, not condemned. Even knowing now the result of our efforts, I would still not have abandoned any hope of a peaceful resolution.

KEATON

Nor I. What matters is that now that the decision has been reached, to act with unified conviction. But I still warn you that all efforts must be made to ensure that this Federation does not descend along the same path as the Space Pirates themselves.

The time has come now for strength, but strength tempered with wisdom. We must be prepared to set aside the sword once our enemy is vanquished. We must now defend ourselves, but never forget that the purpose of this Federation is to rule with PEACE, not by force.

DANE

Congressman Keaton speaks the truth. There is no one in this room more determined to prosecute this war with the Space Pirates, but it is not the part of the military to rule afterwards. That much I can promise to the free citizens of the Federation.

But now we must look to the matters at hand:

The lights in the briefing room dim, and the projector flickers to life, displaying a theater map of the frontier of the Federation. The border between Federation and Pirate territory is identified, and several star systems are highlighted.

DANE (CONT'D)

We are planning a multi-pronged attack through the colonies. Our ultimate objective is to reclaim our lost territories and drive Pirate forces back across the border region. This effort will be the focus of a task force led by the G.F.S. _Valhalla_.

We believe Pirate forces in the colonies are spread thin, as their recent strategy has consisted of a single assault with overwhelming force to exterminate local resistance, with the bulk of their fleet moving on to the next objective leaving minimal defenses behind once the target is secured.

_Valhalla_ will launch a series of lightning strikes against these garrisons, providing heavy fire support for local militia and resistance units. Wherever possible it will be our policy to work with native forces, rather than displace them.

To draw the attention of the Space Pirate battle fleet the main body of our forces, including the Seventh Fleet under my personal command, will launch an attack against the Space Pirates' main front-line fleet anchorage across the border near Naishii.

The holograph shifts to focus on a point of space just within Pirate territory.

DANE (CONT'D)

All Pirate shipping—both their resupply convoys and reinforcements from fleet bases scattered throughout their territory—are routed through this facility. Its destruction will severely hamper their operations in Federation space, and they will be left with no choice but return to defend it.

The intent is to draw the Pirate fleet into an ambush here. Elements of the task group will assault the anchorage, while the main battle line waits just out of sensor range. When the Pirate fleet arrives to encircle our diversionary force the rest of the fleet will jump in to complete the trap.

OLD BIRD

Such a strategy is inherently risky. If the Pirates correctly assume that your attack on their anchorage is a ruse to free the _Valhalla's_ task group to assault their garrisons in the colonies, they may instead focus on defending their newly acquired territory instead.

DANE

This base is too valuable for them to abandon its defense. Its destruction will sever their supply lines, and they would be forced to withdraw regardless of whether the _Valhalla_ is successful. My attack is scheduled to begin several hours before _Valhalla_ begins its run through the colonies, so the Pirates should assume that it is our main objective. Furthermore, we have leaked misinformation to indicate that _Valhalla's _task group has been ordered to safeguard the fleet base at Norion in the _Olympus's_ absence.

A communications panel beeps on the wall, and Dane's AIDE slips away to answer it.

VOGL

Why the use of the militias? Surely providing sufficient forces directly from the fleet to the _Valhalla_ would be more effective than involving local troops that have already proven inadequate to the task of combating these attacks.

DANE

Although we've received requests for assistance, there are still some colonies that share Congressman Keaton's concerns of what a centralized military response could mean to Federation members. In order to gain their approval we have agreed to allow the local forces to participate, although we have made it clear that overall command of our counter-offensive lies with the Fleet. In addition to the political benefits, this will free up further resources for our attack into Pirate territory, increasing both the likelihood of the Pirates responding, as well as success in bringing about a decisive victory.

Now, we intend—

AIDE

Admiral!

DANE

Yes, what is it, Lieutenant?

AIDE

Sir, we're receiving a priority distress signal! Planet Zebes has fallen under attack!

OLD BIRD

What?!

DANE

Put it through, now!

CHOZO

This is planet Zebes broadcasting Code Red! We are under attack! Repeat, planet Zebes broadcasting Code Red! Pirate forces have blockaded the surface, but planetary defense screens are holding. Requesting immediate assistance! To any Federation vessels in range, we request immediate—

An alarm squeals over the channel.

CHOZO (CONT'D)

Planetary defense screens have failed! We have lost our defense screens, and defensive batteries are failing! We are commencing emergency evacuation, requesting immediate assistance! We cannot—

The signal is cut off in a burst of static. Stunned silence fills the briefing room.

OLD BIRD

This is disastrous!

DANE

I am sorry, Old Bird.

OLD BIRD

Something must be done at once, Admiral. Whatever threat Pirate control of the colonies may present, the loss of Zebes is a catastrophe beyond measure!

DANE

You have my sympathies for your people, and once this operation is complete we will direct our attention to Zebes as well, but our first priority is—

Old Bird jumps to his feet and slams a fist down on the table.

OLD BIRD

This is not a matter of the safety of my people! Space Pirates have coveted Chozo technology for ages. Our ruins and temples throughout the galaxy have been desecrated in their search for it, but Zebes contains the single greatest repository of all our knowledge in the galaxy. If the Pirates should gain access to Mother Brain it has implications that will rock the foundations of the Federation itself. Whatever success you might achieve in the colonies will be an empty victory with the Pirates in control of Zebes.

DANE

I understand the implications, Old Bird, but we cannot afford—

OLD BIRD

Do you truly understand, Admiral? I am aware of the reports that the Space Pirates have been amassing a sizeable cache of bio-research equipment. If they were to combine that with the knowledge we possess they will have the capability of producing weaponry of a type and scale that is unprecedented in recorded history!

One of the gathered officers, the fleet's INTELLIGENCE CHIEF, raises a hand.

INTELLIGENCE CHIEF

He's right, sir. Commander Malkovich reports that his raid on Klar turned up evidence of a focus on research into bioengineering, and a significant amount of equipment taken in recent Pirate raids can easily be adapted for that purpose. The Chozo possess among the most advanced genetic research and engineering technology in the galaxy, and the Pirates may well have intended this all along. Their attacks through the colonies may have been a diversion from their true objective, allowing them to seize Zebes while we were focused on what appeared to be a simple war of conquest.

DANE

Damn! The Pirates must have known they lacked the resources to hold that territory against a concerted counter-offensive. This was brilliant. Brilliant!

Dane is silent for a moment and leans heavily on the table.

INTELLIGENCE CHIEF

Do you wish to recall Commander Malkovich's team? They may be invaluable to any operation on Zebes.

DANE

No. We may now have an idea of what the Pirates' strategy has been all along, but we still don't know the why of it. My instincts tell me that disregarding this may be as disastrous as Old Bird suggests leaving Zebes in their hands would be. You are right, forgive me for doubting you, Old Bird. The Pirate operations on Zebes must be shut down.

Advise Commander Malkovich he is to continue his investigation. Whatever their interest in Chozo technology, the Pirates have taken a tremendous gamble with this operation and we must know why.

The _Valhalla_ task group will proceed to its initial point as planned, as will the main body of the combined fleet. The G.F.S. _Elysian_ will assume command of our diversionary thrust into Pirate territory. There will be no delay in this operation, so she must attack as planned.

I will personally lead a detachment from the Seventh Fleet to Zebes. Our primary objective will be the elimination of Pirate forces on the planet. However any effort to liberate the planet will only be undertaken if practical. I say this with a heavy heart, Old Bird, but we cannot under any circumstances allow the Space Pirates access to your people's technology. If we cannot retake the facility, then we will have no choice but to destroy it.

OLD BIRD

Our people have sacrificed much for the galaxy and lost much of our knowledge already, but I fear you are right.

DANE

It seems that we have fallen several moves behind in this game, ladies and gentlemen. We must act now, and strike hard if we are to have any hope of catching up. Are there any questions?

No one speaks.

DANE

Then you have your orders. Move.

INT. SMUGGLER'S BAR

The smuggler's bar is a run-down, filthy dive with poor lighting and ramshackle tables put together from scraps of anything available, including pieces of ship hull. It is dark and smoky inside and filled with aliens and a few humans. There are a few women, but the majority of the clientele are male, to which the entertainment is primarily focused; scantily-clad females dance on tables, and courtesans move among the smugglers.

Houston is lounging at a table in a dark corner. His energy pistol is prominently displayed on the table as he nurses a bottle of clear, amber liquor. He is flirting quietly with one of the working girls.

ANGLE ON – ENTRANCE

The door to the establishment opens and Malkovich enters, dressed in rough fatigues under a battered jacket and his pistol slung low on his hips. His hair is unkempt and he has several days of stubble on his chin. Samus is on his arm, in a plain dress and blouse under a jacket of her own.

There's a brief pause in the activities of the bar as the patrons regard the newcomers, then most return their attention to their drinks. A few eyes linger on them, particularly Samus, as they cross the floor and make their way to Houston's table.

Houston playfully tips the chin of his companion.

HOUSTON

Well, I have some business to attend to now, so you'll have to excuse me. I'll be sure to call when I'm finished so we can take care of our own later.

The woman makes a show of it as she departs, and casts a venomous glance at Samus as she passes. The two join Houston at his table. He pours a drink for each of them out of his bottle.

HOUSTON

You're a bit early. I was working here.

MALKOVICH

We have a job to do, Armstrong. Save it for later.

HOUSTON

Don't worry, you know my heart belongs to our dear Samus, anyway. You look lovely, by the way.

SAMUS

I feel ridiculous.

HOUSTON

I'm sure we'd have all appreciated it if you'd walked in in that nice little nothing you like to wear under your armor.

SAMUS

Don't get your hopes up.

HOUSTON

Oh, it'd be more than my hopes getting up with that, darlin'.

SAMUS

How'd you like it if—

Malkovich puts an arm back to restrain Samus as she leans towards Houston.

MALKOVICH

As entertaining as this is, can we get on with it before Samus cuts off more than just your wit? What do you have?

HOUSTON

I did some poking around, and Weavel is definitely here. The Pirates have some sort of research base on this planet.

SAMUS

Here? This is Federation territory, and not even one of the colonies they've seized.

HOUSTON

It's so cute that she can still be so naïve, Adam.

SAMUS

If you don't—

MALKOVICH

Collaborators?

HOUSTON

That's what it looks like. Backwater like this doesn't get much attention from the Federation, anyway. It's a haven for smugglers, slavers, and scum of the worst sort.

SAMUS

You must feel right at home, then.

HOUSTON

Pirates move in and butter up the local administration, and the GFP officials here care more about living to see their next paycheck than enforcing the rule of law, while the citizens turn a blind eye.

Every now and then someone will disappear from lovely establishments such as this, and no one bats so much as an eyelash. What happens to them my contacts couldn't tell me for sure.

MALKOVICH

But you can take a guess.

HOUSTON

I can take a guess. Slavery, most likely. Either shanghaied and press-ganged into serving on merchant ships, or forced labor in mining colonies or factories. Most are probably shipped off-world.

There's a special market for females, especially the pretty human ones.

SAMUS

Why hasn't the GFP or Navy shut this down?

HOUSTON

Hardy's head is so far up his fat ass the only ambition he has is his next meal. Dane would at least know what to do with this sort of refuse, but his hands are tied by the bureaucracy on Daiban. The local authorities are living too well off their cut of the business to risk their necks to clean it up, and there's too many opportunities for the less scrupulous hunters around here for them to want to see it shut down.

It's a nasty, ruthless little corner of the universe. It's unfortunate, but that's the way it is.

MALKOVICH

What about the research base?

HOUSTON

Unfortunately whatever they have going on around here they're keeping a tight lid on it. I couldn't get much more than that.

MALKOVICH

Any thoughts?

HOUSTON

My sources couldn't offer anything, but I don't think we're dead yet. We'll need someone on the inside.

SAMUS

What do you have in mind?

HOUSTON

Your four o'clock, table about halfway between us and the door.

ANGLE ON – SMUGGLERS' TABLE

There are two rough-looking human men sharing drinks and conversing raucously at the table.

HOUSTON (CONT'D)

They're off a blockade runner that put in on-world last night. I tried gaining access to the hangar but it's under tighter lockdown than the Norion base and couldn't get in to take a look. That's excessive even for smugglers. And if what I've dug up is right, they may have a connection to the research ship itself.

MALKOVICH

We'll need to get them somewhere quiet and out of the way. There's too many eyes around here.

SAMUS

Leave that to me, Adam.

HOUSTON

As impressive as that would be, darlin', we need discretion this time. That walking arsenal of yours isn't exactly going to escape notice around here.

SAMUS

I won't need it for this. Their eyes have been on me since we came in.

ANGLE ON – SMUGGLERS' TABLE

The two men continue to drink. Periodically one of them glances towards Houston, Malkovich and Samus.

SAMUS (CONT'D)

They only think I haven't noticed.

MALKOVICH

I already know I'm not going to like this, but what are you thinking?

SAMUS

I'll leave alone and pass their table on my way out. There's an alley across the street heading back to the public house where we've set up our on-world base camp. I can lead them there and take care of them privately.

MALKOVICH

I was right, I don't like it at all.

HOUSTON

You sure you can take both of them?

SAMUS

I took that platform on my own, these two will be child's play.

HOUSTON

The biggest problem is if they have friends.

MALKOVICH

Hang on a moment.

SAMUS

That's where you two come in. Wait for them to follow, then come after us to cover me.

MALKOVICH

Both of you hang on. I don't like this at all.

SAMUS

I'll be alright, Adam. I've had to fend off unwanted advances plenty of times.

MALKOVICH

Off duty police and Marines are one thing, exposing yourself to slavers is something else.

SAMUS

Trust me, I'll be fine.

HOUSTON

It may be our best shot for this.

MALKOVICH

Ok. You be careful, and keep your homing beacon on.

Samus gets up and leans close to Malkovich's ear.

SAMUS

Don't worry about me, just stay close to watch my back for any trouble.

She makes her way back out of the bar, passing near the table on her way. The two smugglers make no obvious move after her as she passes, but surreptitiously watch her. She opens the door and heads out.

HOUSTON

There she goes.

MALKOVICH

Yeah.

After a few moments the two smugglers finish their drinks, toss their money on the table, and head out.

MALKOVICH

And here WE go. Come on.

Houston and Malkovich make their own way out of the bar.

EXT. CITY STREETS - NIGHT

The city is a dirty, gaudy place. Neon signs and lighting bathes it in clashing, garish colors. There's trash and beat-up vehicles everywhere, and the streets are full of people.

Samus makes her way across the street towards a trash-strewn alley across from the bar. The two smugglers emerge from the bar and follow.

EXT. CITY STREETS – ALLEY - NIGHT

A ways in and out of view of the street, one of them makes his way around to stop her.

SMUGGLER #1

Nice night, isn't it?

SAMUS

Yes, it is.

SMUGGLER #1

Y'know, you shouldn't go his way. Pretty lady like you could get into an awful lot of trouble in a place like this.

SAMUS

Oh, believe me, I can take care of myself just fine.

The smuggler presses up closer to her.

SMUGGLER #1

Maybe, but you really shouldn't be out here alone. I've got a place here in town, maybe you'd like to have a drink.

SAMUS

Thanks, but I'm meeting someone and need to get going.

The second smuggler reaches into his jacket.

SMUGGLER #1

Really, I insist.

SAMUS

That's too bad. You and your friend behind me have an engagement elsewhere.

SMUGGLER #1

What?

Samus is a blur as she moves. Three quick strikes disable the smuggler in front of her, and she easily side-steps the second as he fires a shot at her back from a small pistol. It is not a conventional energy beam, and dissipates harmlessly against the far wall of the alley. Samus spins around the second smuggler, seizes his arm, and relieves him of his weapon with her left hand, knocks him to the ground, and draws her own pistol from a shoulder holster concealed beneath her jacket.

The second smuggler staggers to his feet, but Samus promptly drops him for good with an axe kick.

VOICE (O.C.)

Alright, that's enough of that. Hands up.

Samus spins around and raises both pistols, and finds herself staring down the barrel of an automatic energy rifle. The SMUGGLER CAPTAIN is standing far enough away that she can't reach him, and he's covered by three other men with pistols.

SMUGGLER CAPTAIN

Don't try it, bitch, you're not that fast. Drop them.

MALKOVICH

That's a good idea.

Malkovich has his energy pistol at the back of the captain's head, while Houston covers the remaining three.

SAMUS

Nice timing.

MALKOVICH

I like to make an entrance. Go on, drop them.

The smugglers raise their hands and drop their weapons.

MALKOVICH

Are you ok?

SAMUS

Little bigger haul than I had planned, but yeah.

MALKOVICH

You bunch are in for a bit of trouble. Unless you tell us everything we want to know.

SMUGGLER CAPTAIN

Go fuck yourself.

MALKOVICH

Do you know who we are?

SMUGGLER CAPTAIN

Yeah. You two are dead men, and the bitch is going to be entertaining us a bit before we sell her.

MALKOVICH

I don't think so. Armstrong, get this trash together and signal Team B to help. We're going to have our work—

There's a flicker of motion on the rooftop.

SAMUS

Adam! Down!

Malkovich flings himself to the ground just as a fifth smuggler crewman hiding on the roof takes a shot at him. The blast misses and Samus dives across the alley, firing both pistols and striking the concealed gunman. He falls backwards out of sight.

The remaining smugglers take advantage of the distraction and recover their weapons. A brief fire-fight erupts in the alley before the captain and his crew rush and upend Houston, and escape out into the streets, leaving the two Samus already disabled behind.

Samus and Malkovich scramble back to their feet and start out of the alley as Houston gets up again.

SAMUS

Houston, watch these two!

HOUSTON

With what, one of those fuckers grabbed my gun.

She tosses him the small pistol she took from the first two smugglers.

SAMUS

Paralyzer pistol. If they move, stun them.

HOUSTON

You've got to be fucking kidding me!

Samus and Malkovich are already out of the alley, leaving him alone with the prisoners. One of the smugglers groans and tries to sit up. Houston promptly shoots him point-blank with the paralyzer.

HOUSTON

Don't move.

EXT. CITY STREETS - NIGHT

The four smugglers burst from the alley. Malkovich and Samus are close behind.

MALKOVICH

Stop right there! Now!

The smugglers turn and fire back at them. Samus and Malkovich dive under cover and return fire. Pedestrians scream and scatter out of the crossfire. A heavy barrage of fire slams into Samus and Malkovich's position.

SAMUS

Fuck!

MALKOVICH

Cover me!

Malkovich dashes out from cover, snapping off shots from his pistol as he advances diagonally across the street while Samus pins the smugglers down. He takes up a flanking position to catch the smugglers in enfilade fire.

The smugglers break out, smashing into a parked vehicle and accelerating away, scattering people and plowing through a line of other cars.

Malkovich commandeers a remaining car and Samus jumps into the passenger's seat.

SAMUS

Go go go go go!

They accelerate rapidly in pursuit of the fleeing smugglers. Malkovich keys up his comms link.

MALKOVICH

Team B this is Team A. Target is flushed out and moving, we are in pursuit. Where are you guys?

KREATZ

We're still checking out the space port on the far side of the city. I think we've got something.

MALKOVICH

Samus, where are they headed?

SAMUS

Opposite direction. No way they can get to us.

MALKOVICH

Damn it! I knew this was a bad idea.

Malkovich and Samus pursue the smugglers through the city streets, weaving through traffic and dodging pedestrians. The smuggler captain leans out of their vehicle and opens up with his rifle.

SAMUS

Down!

They duck down as the captain rakes their car with fire.

MALKOVICH

Fuck!

Samus leans out her own window and begins shooting back. Her Chozo reflexes and eyesight prove superior to the smuggler's skill, and she put an energy blast through his shoulder that makes him drop his rifle.

The chase continues, until the smugglers dash through an intersection, scattering traffic coming from the cross streets and causing a wreck blocking Samus and Malkovich from pursuing.

MALKOVICH

Damn it! Hang on, I'm going to find a way around.

SAMUS

There's no time, they're getting away!

Samus looks up. The street is fronted by rows of buildings, and a large cargo trailer is among the vehicles stopped by the wreck. She tears the bottom of her skirt off above the knees to give her better freedom of movement and climbs out of the car.

SAMUS

I'll be back!

MALKOVICH

Samus! Get back here!

Samus stuffs her pistol into the waistline of her skirt and climbs up onto the roof and begins running across the tops of the stopped vehicles, jumps and climbs up the cargo trailer, and uses that to reach the rooftops. Malkovich watches her for a moment, then curses and backs their car clear of the jam.

Samus rushes across the rooftops and vaults alleyways in a manner similar to parkour or free-running, and uses them to cut off the smugglers as they turn down a cross-street. Samus draws her pistol from her waistband.

INT. VEHICLE CAB

SMUGGLER CREWMAN

Uh, captain, you're not going to believe this…

The captain looks out the window while nursing his shoulder.

SMUGGLER CAPTAIN

You've got to be kidding me! Blast her!

EXT. CITY STREETS

Energy fire erupts from the smuggler's hijacked vehicle and slams into the fronts of the buildings. Samus ducks the shower of stone fragments, transfers her pistol to her left hand, and shoots back.

Samus drops onto a lower rooftop, rolls to regain her feet, and then vaults herself off the side. She lands on the roof of the vehicle, slides along the top to the driver's side and drops onto the running board, then makes her way to the cabin. Before the smugglers can react she smashes out the window, punches out the driver and seizes the control column.

She hauls the column hard towards her and the vehicle veers wildly to the left. As it swings out of control Samus jumps clear and rolls across the pavement. The vehicle slams into the side of a building and comes to a jarring stop.

Samus pushes herself to her feet. She's bruised and bloodied, and nurses one elbow as she limps towards the wreckage. Bystanders begin to gather. After a few moments Malkovich pulls up in their commandeered vehicle. He vaults out with his pistol ready.

MALKOVICH

Are you alright?

SAMUS

A little banged up, but yeah.

MALKOVICH

What were you thinking with that stunt?

SAMUS

Hey, I stopped them, didn't I?

Malkovich glances around at the gathering crowd.

MALKOVICH

Look, we can talk about this later. Let's get these guys under cover before we attract any more attention. Come on.

EXT. SPACE – System FS-176

The Federation fleet under Dane appears out of hyperspace. Three massive battleships: _Olympus_, _Hades_ and _Ælfham_ are at the center, encircled within a protective escort of smaller warships, including a number of _Griffin_-class frigates and some larger cruisers.

INT. G.F.S. OLYMPUS – COMBAT INFORMATION CENTER

Dane stands amid the controlled chaos of his flagship's heavily armored combat information center. Crewmen and officers man consoles, and computer displays fill the chamber. A prominent holographic projector shows a 3-dimensional map of the FS-176 system showing the orbit of its planets, with the position of the Federation and Pirate fleets indicated in blue and red dots, respectively.

HELMSMAN

Admiral, the fleet is secured from hyperspace.

DANE

Thank you, helm. Orders to all ships: Shields up and arm all weapons, all fighter squadrons launch

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER

Aye, sir.

EXT. SPACE – FEDERATION FLEET

Dozens of _Stiletto-_class fighters fill space around the fleet as they depart the hangars of the _Olympus_ and her escorts.

INT. G.F.S. OLYMPUS – COMBAT INFORMATION CENTER

DANE

What's our situation?

TACTICAL OFFICER

We are entering the FS-176 system at 15 degrees above the ecliptic. Zebes is currently on the far side of the primary.

DANE

Condition of the enemy?

TACTICAL OFFICER

Pirate fleet is mobilizing, Admiral, they are accelerating into an intercept position.

DANE

Disposition?

TACTICAL OFFICER

Numerous smaller vessels of frigate size and smaller, including fighters, two battleships, and…what is that?

DANE

What?

TACTICAL OFFICER

Whatever it is, sir, it's big.

DANE

Scans on the projector, Lieutenant. Now.

TACTICAL OFFICER

Aye, sir.

The projected hologram shifts, and the FS-176 system is replaced by the image of a massive vessel, oblong and slab-sided, with broad delta wings and bristling with weaponry.

DANE

Good God, that's their mothership! Lord Ridley himself must be here.

Alert all commands: Deploy in double vertical stack, inverted Vic. _Olympus _has point of the right flank, _Hades_ on the left, _Ælfham_ anchoring the point at center. Draw them in enfilade. Battleships are to concentrate their fire on the mothership.

EXT. SPACE

The fleet begins to deploy, forming two shallow Vees one above the other, with the point away from the advancing Pirate fleet and one of the battleships at the end of each leg, and the point at center.

Energy fire begins to streak across space as the battleships of the two fleets begin to open fire, accompanied by brilliant explosions. Fighters streak together between the two battle lines and enter into a swirling dogfight as heavy weapons fire begins to rock the capital ship formations.

EXT. RESEARCH FACILITY – NIGHT

The entrance to the research facility is a non-descript warehouse in the city's industrial sector. There are a handful of human and alien guards around the perimeter, and a variety of automated defenses, including weaponry and cameras.

Malkovich, Samus, Houston, Kreatz, Mauk, Davizuk and Carlisle watch the compound from a rooftop across the street. They are all dressed in dark combat fatigues and special infiltration armor. Malkovich and Samus are both armed with their energy pistols, and she also has the paralyzer on a shoulder harness. Houston, Kreatz, Davizuk and Carlisle have light rifles, and Mauk carries his big automatic cannon.

Malkovich is studying the facility through a pair of binoculars. Samus is close beside him, shoulder-to-shoulder, while the rest of the team waits further back.

SAMUS

What have we got?

MALKOVICH

Looks like seven guards on the perimeter, two heavy automated turrets concealed on the rooftop, and I think there's some lighter auto turrets in the upper level windows. There's something important in there, that's too much firepower for just a warehouse.

SAMUS

That's not going to be easy. Are you sure you don't want me to get my armor?

MALKOVICH

No, we've been conspicuous enough tonight so I'd like to try keeping this one a little quieter.

SAMUS

So what's our entrance strategy?

MALKOVICH'S POV – The warehouse complex glows green under the thermal settings of the binoculars. The power sources of the automated weapons and the bodies of the guards are lit brilliantly. He focuses on a point in a back corner of the complex around the side of the building. There is a single guard there and an access door.

MALKOVICH

Looks like a maintenance door on one side.

He hands the binoculars to Samus, who takes a look.

SAMUS

I see it. Single guard, no sign of heavy weaponry. Although there's probably some form of security system. We'll need Kreatz for that.

MALKOVICH

Ok. That puts you, Houston, Kreatz and myself on our entry team. Carlisle, Davizuk and Mauk will cover our withdrawal. Davizuk and Carlisle elevated up here, with Mauk as heavy fire-support.

SAMUS

Any thought on the garrison?

MALKOVICH

Probably mercenaries outside and in the warehouse for appearances, but I'm willing to bet the facility itself is going to be manned directly by the Pirates. They're not about to leave security of a major installation, much less a high-level officer like Weavel, to hired guns.

Samus lowers the binoculars.

SAMUS

I don't like this, Adam.

MALKOVICH

What are you thinking?

SAMUS

Well, if this whole planet is nothing but collaborators as Houston says, someone is bound to have tipped them off that we were here by now with the noise we made apprehending those smugglers. I'd expect this place to be on full alert looking for us by now.

MALKOVICH

Which means they want us to think they're not expecting anything. An ambush. So that conveniently unguarded entrance is probably a setup.

Samus raises the binoculars again.

SAMUS'S POV – Samus sweeps the binoculars across the compound. She then looks to the left, and studies a nondescript building outside the compound wall. A doorway opens in the alley on the far side, away from the compound, and four rough-looking men exit one at a time, carefully glance about the street, then dash across the street to a waiting empty flatbed cargo vehicle, which drives off.

SAMUS

Wait a minute…

MALKOVICH

You have something?

She hands him the binoculars and, leaning close to him, points out the building she had been studying.

SAMUS

There on the left, first building.

MALKOVICH

What about it?

SAMUS

Watch.

MALKOVICH'S POV – As he does, another flatbed vehicle with numerous crates beneath a tarp drives up. Six men disembark, five of whom head across the street one by one, disappearing into the alley and inside the building.

MALKOVICH

Now that's suspicious, alright.

Malkovich gives her shoulder a congratulatory squeeze.

MALKOVICH (CONT'D)

Good work. Let's check it out.

EXT. CITY STREETS – NIGHT

Malkovich, Samus, Houston and Kreatz make their way along the streets to the flatbed, using the shadows for cover. Samus seizes the sixth man left behind to guard the vehicle and silently disables him. Houston lifts up one corner of the tarp.

There are several shipping crates, some of which carry weapons and munitions, and also a wide range of computer and scientific equipment.

HOUSTON

Looks like she's right.

MALKOVICH

They probably unload directly at the warehouse, but must have some access to it from that building next door. In file; me, Samus, Kreatz, Armstrong, and cover low left, low right, high left, high right.

The team sets up in a column; Samus and Malkovich watching the street level with their pistols ready, while Houston and Kreatz cover the rooftops with their rifles.

MALKOVICH

Go!

They move out, quickly crossing the streets into the shadow of the alley. A light shines out from a window next to the door the smugglers vanished into. They stay low out of sight, Samus and Malkovich beneath the window, while Kreatz and Houston cross to the other side.

Malkovich makes a series of hand-signals, then pulls a small canister from his belt and throws it into the window. The glass shatters, and there's a sudden thump and flash of light followed by cries of alarm and agony.

INT. GUARDHOUSE – MAIN ROOM

Houston and Kreatz charge into the building with Samus and Malkovich close behind. There are seven men in the room, all armed, crying out in pain and shielding their eyes.

The team quickly secures the room and checks the rest of the building, but there's no one else inside.

MALKOVICH

Armstrong, Kreatz, tie them up quickly and keep them quiet. Find somewhere out of the way to lock them up. Samus, with me.

Houston and Kreatz see to their prisoners, while Samus follows Malkovich as they check out the building. There's another door leading out into the space between the building and the warehouse they couldn't see from the rooftop. The door is wired with a control panel.

MALKOVICH

Kreatz!

Kreatz Joins them at the door, followed shortly by Houston who watches the rear.

KREATZ

Door's wired, requires a keycard.

MALKOVICH

Armstrong?

HOUSTON

Got it.

Houston departs while Samus takes over guarding the rear of their position. He returns shortly and tosses a small card to Kreatz.

Kreatz runs it through the card slot, the lock beeps and a green light illuminates the door.

KREATZ

We're in!

The team passes through and finds themselves in a short, covered hallway with another door at the far side, also with a card reader. Their keycard opens it successfully, and they find themselves in a small antechamber. There's another door across the room, also activated by keycard, leading directly into warehouse. Kreatz opens this door as well.

INT. WAREHOUSE – SIDE ENTRANCE

The warehouse is a cavernous facility filled with crates, cargo containers and machinery. Catwalks ring the perimeter and there are armed guards everywhere.

WEAVEL stands in the center of the warehouse. He is taller than the typical Pirate, equipped with elaborate body armor featuring an energy blade on one arm and aheavy cannon on the other. Surrounding him is a small group of other Pirates, whose only armor is their hardened carapaces, and helmets on their heads. He is giving orders to an alien leading the guard contingent. All of them are focusing their attention on the side door Malkovich was watching from the street.

MALKOVICH

Looks like you were right. They were expecting us to enter there.

SAMUS

Yeah, but how do we get to him through all this firepower?

MALKOVICH

It's too many for a direct attack. We may need to come back once things cool down on-planet.

SAMUS

That could take time. Although…

Samus examines one of the crates they're hiding behind.

SAMUS

I have an idea. But it's going to be loud, and probably very messy.

MALKOVICH

That will certainly be playing to your strengths. What are you thinking?

INT. WAREHOUSE – MAIN LOADING GATE

The warehouse's main loading gate explodes inward, throwing fragments of stone and metal everywhere as the guards inside run for cover. Those outside rush in firing after the loaded flatbed truck that smashed through their barricade as it careens wildly across the warehouse floor, nearly running Weavel and his guards down before they dive out of the way.

The truck slams into the back wall of the warehouse and upends. Fuel begins to leak out onto the warehouse floor.

ANGLE ON – BOTTOM OF TRUCK

A small square device is fixed underneath the chassis with a digital timer. It counts down to zero, and the truck explodes violently, setting off the munitions stored in the back. Men begin to panic as Weavel starts shouting orders, and frantically attempts to put out the flames before they can spread to the rest of the warehouse. Markings on the crates make it clear that a sizeable cache of weaponry is stored within among other hardware.

The team takes advantage of the confusion and, moving rapidly between stacks of crates and containers, opens fire on Weavel's personal troops and the warehouse guard. Mauk finishes the trap by entering from the street behind with his heavy cannon. The Pirates are gunned down in rapid succession, leaving Weavel to take cover, and a furious firefight erupts between the warehouse defenses and Malkovich's team.

Although the smugglers have the advantage in numbers and display individual skill, they are panicked and disoriented, and lack the skilled coordination of Malkovich's people and are soon either gunned down or flee.

As fires rage throughout the compound Samus makes her way to a pile of crates and steps around to the side where Weavel is hiding. She has her energy pistol in one hand and the paralyzer in the other.

WEAVEL'S POV – Weavel looks up at Samus as she casually lowers the paralyzer at him.

SAMUS

Hello, weasel.

Samus fires.

INT. GUNSHIP – PASSENGER COMPARTMENT

Weavel is bound and seated at the table. Davizuk and Carlisle guard the exit to the boarding ramp, with the rest of the crew gathered around the prisoner. Samus glares at him from a place along the wall while Malkovich leans over him.

MALKOVICH

Well. We've been looking forward to this conversation, weasel.

WEAVEL

That's Weavel.

MALKOVICH

I think you've got bigger things to worry about than what I call you, crab.

WEAVEL

You've overstepped yourself, Malkovich. Do you really think you're going to hold me here for very long?

MALKOVICH

Oh good, now that we all know each other here we can really begin. And no, I'm not worried about your friends in the local governor's office. We're our own authority here, and we're not going to be getting any release orders this time.

WEAVEL

Do you really think I'm afraid of you? You're a weak, spineless species. You delude yourself into thinking your pathetic Federation gives you strength, but instead all you do is talk. You want peace, you want to negotiate, and let us walk in and take what we want.

MALKOVICH

Well, then I guess it's time to put our strength to the test. What happens to you next depends on two things: How well you cooperate, and what you have to say. Where's the SR388 research ship?

WEAVEL

What ship?

MALKOVICH

Don't play stupid with me, weasel. We know the ship was taken to the Klar Nebula platform. We have the platform logs that place you there at the same time. Where is the ship?

WEAVEL

You should execute your informant, because I don't know anything about it, and I've never been to the Klar station. If you've lost something, maybe you should call your police to help you.

MALKOVICH

Samus?

Samus steps forward and plugs a data card into the holographic projector and turns it on. The station boarding log appears.

MALKOVICH

Care to try again? We know you were at the station. We know you left it again.

WEAVEL

Hah, you really think you can link me to the theft of a ship that your own evidence shows doesn't exist?

Malkovich glances at Samus, who swaps out the data card for another. The image of the smuggler captain appears in the station log's place. He's bound, one eye is now swollen shut and blood runs from wounds on his face.

SMUGGLER CAPTAIN

We were at Klar station when it arrived. General Weavel requisitioned us and transferred us aboard the research ship to pilot it here. I don't know what the cargo was. The Pirates took command of the ship once it landed, and I don't know what happened to it afterwards. We were sent back to our own vessel.

Malkovich spears Weavel with a glare. The Pirate looks flustered.

WEAVEL

You would honestly believe the word of a smuggler over a fellow officer?

MALKOVICH

There's no fellowship between us, weasel. I'd take the word of a street thief over a Pirate. Where is the ship?

Weavel gives Malkovich a wicked grin.

WEAVEL

Alright. Alright, then. I'll tell you because it doesn't matter anyway. You'll never reach it. It's on Zebes.

SAMUS

What?!

MALKOVICH

At ease, Officer. Don't play games with me, weasel.

WEAVEL

My, all this concern over secrecy on your mission, so you never thought to check in with home? Your Federation was so concerned about the colonies they abandoned Zebes to us.

SAMUS

You liar!

Weavel cackles.

WEAVEL

This is very interesting, so much outrage from a human over those overgrown pigeons. Yes, I know who you are, Samus Aran. How does it feel to know the Federation you served let us walk in and take your home on a whim? I'm sure Lord Ridley must be enjoying what sport those decrepit birds have to offer now.

MALKOVICH

Samus, stand down.

WEAVEL

Such a beautiful strategy, wouldn't you agree, Commander? All this time we had you chasing a ghost, and your precious fleet was completely blind to our actual goal. It's too late, Commander. By the time you can reach Zebes we'll already have everything we need, and the Chozo race will be a distant memory.

SAMUS

You son of a bitch!

Samus tries to rush forward, and it takes the entire crew of the gunship to restrain her. Weavel continues to laugh until Samus fights her way free, draws her energy pistol and tries to level it at him. Kreatz and Mauk seize her arms again, but she struggles against them and her natural strength is greatly augmented by her enraged state.

KREATZ

Samus, no!

WEAVEL

Commander, get your underlings in line! Now! I am your prisoner and it's your duty to protect me!

MALKOVICH

Samus, stand down!

SAMUS

Let me go!

She manages to fight off her shipmates and levels her pistol at the Pirate. Before she can fire Malkovich steps in her path.

SAMUS

Move it, Adam! Now!

Malkovich remains calm and looks straight into her eyes.

MALKOVICH

Samus, don't. Lower your weapon.

SAMUS

I said out of my way!

MALKOVICH

I can't let you do this. I won't let you kill him, and I won't let you destroy yourself.

SAMUS

Adam, please!

MALKOVICH

You're better than this. You're better than him. Stand down.

The pistol shakes in Samus's hand as tears form in her eyes.

MALKOVICH

Samus, lower your weapon.

She hesitates a moment longer before throwing the pistol to the floor. She then storms from the ship without another word, and the rest of the crew relaxes. Weavel sighs in relief.

WEAVEL

Thank you, Commander. I am in your debt. I recommend you lock her up before—

Malkovich doesn't give him time to finish. He seizes Weavel roughly and slams him forcefully against a bulkhead.

MALKOVICH

Now you listen to me, crab, and you listen good. Do you honestly think I give a fuck about your miserable life? Do you honestly think I was protecting you? Samus would have killed you quickly. I'm going to tear you apart piece by piece until you've told me everything I want to know. Do I make myself clear?

Malkovich spins and hurls Weavel to the floor. Mauk, Kreatz and Houston stand over him without pity.

MALKOVICH

He's all yours. Get everything you can out of him, regardless of what you need to do to him. Just leave enough left for fleet intelligence to question themselves when we get back.

Malkovich storms into the cockpit and seals the hatch behind him, leaving Weavel in the hands of the crew.

INT. DOCKING BAY

The facility is just large enough to house the gunship and Houston's personal vessel. Fuel pumps and machinery are everywhere.

Samus sits in a corner of the bay facing the gunship. Her head is on her knees and she is crying. Malkovich appears and stands over her.

MALKOVICH

Samus?

Samus doesn't answer.

MALKOVICH

Samus, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

SAMUS

I have to go, Adam.

Malkovich lowers himself to the ground and sits beside her.

MALKOVICH

I'm sorry, but no.

SAMUS

It wasn't a request.

MALKOVICH

I know. I just spoke with Daiban. The Seventh Fleet was dispatched to Zebes to counter-attack the Pirates there and recapture the planet. We tracked the ship, that was our assignment. Whatever happens next is in the hands of the military. Our orders are to get a full estimate of the Pirate activity here in advance of the arrival of the Third Fleet. The Federation has decided they have no choice but impose martial law here until government control can be restored.

SAMUS

Zebes is my home, I can't abandon them to the Pirates like this. I can't.

MALKOVICH

Samus, you have a duty.

Samus jumps to her feet and angrily stares him down.

SAMUS

A duty to do what? To fight for other people's families? To protect other people's homes?

Everywhere I go I see mothers and fathers holding their children, and husbands and wives holding each other. I see people building their lives, planning their futures, and creating their place in the universe. And what is mine? To watch them from the outside while I sacrifice everything I ever loved?

My mother and father are gone, K-2L is gone, and now Zebes is gone. The Chozo are the only family that I have left! After all I've done for other peoples' families how can you sit there and ask me to sacrifice mine?

Malkovich stands and confronts her.

MALKOVICH

I wish there was something I could do to set it right, but I can't let you go. We have our orders and I need you here. Dane is as good as they come, and if anyone can liberate Zebes he can.

SAMUS

It's not going to be enough. Dane doesn't know Zebes. The Federation doesn't know Zebes. I know Zebes.

MALKOVICH

The Pirates have an entire armada stationed there. This isn't the Klar platform. You're one person and they have an army. This isn't something you could do alone.

SAMUS

I am alone. Everything I have left was on Zebes and that's where I belong. Adam, please.

MALKOVICH

I'm sorry, Samus.

Samus nearly strikes him in frustration, but Malkovich catches her arm. Instead of fighting his grip she collapses against him and cries into his shoulder. Malkovich wraps his arms around her and holds her.

MALKOVICH

You're not alone, Samus. I wish you could believe that.

He continues holding her as she cries.

EXT. COLONY K-2L – NIGHT

The colony is nothing but ruins. Smoke boils above the blasted remains of structures, and fires rage throughout the town.

Samus wanders among the wreckage. There is no sound except the empty howling of the wind. The bodies of the dead lay strewn across the colony. Shadows dance eerily in the light of the fire, and the ruins seem to be alive.

Suddenly there's a sound behind her, and Samus stops and listens.

SAMUS

Who's there?

Her query is answered with silence. She starts moving again, and a shadow moves behind her. Samus spins around and comes face to face with one of the colonists. His belly is ruptured, and his charred entrails are clearly visible.

Samus stumbles backwards as he starts towards her, his hands held out as if beckoning. Around her more of the dead rise and begin to close in towards her. Samus screams and flees in terror as the broken and burned corpses follow. No matter how fast she runs they stay with her.

ANGLE ON – OLD BIRD

ANGLE ON – GRAY VOICE

SAMUS

No! Oh God, no!

OLD BIRD

Hatchling

GRAY VOICE

Why did you leave us? Why did you not come for us?

SAMUS

Oh God, I tried. Please believe me, I tried.

OLD BIRD

You belong here with us, Hatchling. Please, come back to us.

SAMUS

No!

The eyes of the corpses are milky and empty. Samus panics and runs, then stumbles. An army of the dead close around her and reach out with cold hands to grab her.

EXT. PUBLIC HOUSE – ESTABLISHING - NIGHT

The public house where the crew is staying is a squat, run-down building near the docking bay. There are vehicles parked along the city streets.

INT. PUBLIC HOUSE – WASHROOM

The washroom of the public house is a cramped room, with a shower in one corner, a sink, and a lavatory. Samus stands beneath the shower, leaning against the wall and crying as the water runs down her.

INT. DOCKING BAY

Samus enters the docking bay in her Zero Suit with a bottle in hand. Carlisle is on guard at the gunship and Houston's ship with his rifle slung across his back. He salutes as she approaches.

CARLISLE

Late night?

SAMUS

Yeah. Listen, I'm not sleeping very well. I can cover for you here if you wanted to sack out.

CARLISLE

I'm sorry, ma'am. I have orders right from the Commander not to do that.

SAMUS

Ah.

Samus leans up against one of the gunship's landing legs and takes a drink from her bottle.

SAMUS

Listen, Corporal, I want to apologize.

CARLISLE

For the bar a while back? No need, ma'am, I probably had that coming.

SAMUS

No, not the bar.

CARLISLE

What…?

Samus pulls the paralyzer from behind her back and shoots him at close range. Carlisle grunts in surprise as his muscles lock up, then he collapses. Samus catches him before he can fall and drags him clear of the gunship.

SAMUS

I'm sorry to have done it like this, but at least you won't get in trouble this way.

INT. GUNSHIP – HOLDING CELL

The gunship's holding cell is a small chamber off the passenger compartment. There's a slab bunk, a sink, and a toilet, but no other amenities. A series of energy fields seal it off from the rest of the ship.

Samus enters from the passenger compartment. Weavel is lying curled up on the bunk with his hands and feet bound. He's been badly beaten. Samus watches him and drinks from her bottle for a few momentsbefore he's aware of her. Weavel sits up and glares at her.

WEAVEL

Come to have your turn at me?

SAMUS

If I had my way, you'd be dead already.

WEAVEL

Lucky for me your Commander has more sense.

SAMUS

Lucky for me, too. Because there's only one reason I have left to keep you alive.

WEAVEL

Well, too bad for you Malkovich won't let you touch me.

Samus gives him a wicked smile.

SAMUS

Too bad for you Malkovich isn't here.

EXT. DOCKING BAY – DAWN

MALKOVICH (O.C.)

What do you mean she's gone?!

INT. DOCKING BAY

Malkovich, Kreatz, Mauk and Houston rush into the docking bay. The gunship is conspicuously absent, leaving only Houston's vessel. Davizuk is crouched over Carlisle's prostrate form.

DAVIZUK

Carlisle never came to get me for my shift on guard, luckily I was already up. When I came in he was unconscious.

The team rushes over to where Davizuk is tending to his shipmate. Houston crouches down and checks him over.

HOUSTON

Paralyzer shot. He'll be ok in a couple of hours, but is gonna have one nasty headache.

MALKOVICH

Damn! I should have known better.

KREATZ

What's going on, where is she going?

MALKOVICH

To Zebes.

MAUK

What? You have to be kidding me, she can't seriously be considering going there alone.

MALKOVICH

Looks like she already has. Come on, we can't let her just go. Get our gear, Armstrong we'll need to borrow your ship.

HOUSTON

You know I'd love to help you out here, but you can't be considering going after her alone.

KREATZ

Looks like he already has, but he's not alone. If Samus is running off to get herself killed I'm not gonna let her do it.

MAUK

Me neither.

HOUSTON

She's already got at least a couple hours' head start, we'll never be able to catch up to her before she gets there.

MALKOVICH

It'll take even longer if you keep arguing. Let's go!

INT. HOUSTON'S SHIP – PASSENGER COMPARTMENT

Houston's ship is larger and more spacious than the gunship. It is well maintained, but worn. The passenger compartment is similar, but with additional compartments off the main living space for private crew quarters. It is dominated by the ship's galley and several smaller tables and workstations.

Kreatz and Mauk haul their gear into the compartment from the loading bay.

KREATZ

Y'know, I've never seen Samus that upset over anything. And I've seen what she's done to some of the Pirates we've run into.

MAUK

But why is she so worked up over Zebes? My people owe a great debt of gratitude to the Chozo. They're the ones who worked for our admission into the Federation and It's a debt I'd gladly repay, but even I couldn't have deserted for this.

KREATZ

No kidding. What's so special about Zebes?

Malkovich enters carrying his own gear.

MALKOVICH

Samus was raised there.

KREATZ

What?!

MAUK

She never said anything to us about it.

MALKOVICH

There's a lot going on with her that you don't know.

KREATZ

Yeah, well, she's not exactly forthcoming, and we thought it best not to push. I mean, if we had known something…

MALKOVICH

Don't blame yourselves, I can't think of anyone who's been better friends to her than you two. I did know, and should have been more careful.

What matters now is to find her before she gets into any more trouble.

Malkovich drops his belongings off in one corner and disappears into the cockpit, leaving Kreatz and Mauk alone. Houston soon arrives with his own gear.

KREATZ

Well then what's with him?

HOUSTON

Who, Adam?

KREATZ

Yeah. Tell you what, this whole ship is going fucking nuts.

Houston begins working in the cabin, stowing gear and checking systems.

HOUSTON

There's really only one thing you need to know about ol' Adam, and that's that there's two kinds of officers in the galaxy: Stupid fucks like that fatass Hardy who love the prestige the uniform and a few stripes or stars gives them and try to maneuver that into the biggest advantage for the least amount of their own work as possible, and then there's guys like Adam. I might put Dane in that list, too. They're men who know how to fight, have no problems getting into the line of fire themselves, and wouldn't ask any soldier under their command to do something they wouldn't do—and haven't done—themselves.

Those are the good ones, and Adam's one of the best. Sure, he's sent people to their deaths, but never without a good reason, and never without putting his own life on the line to try to get them out again. He cares about his people, and they love him.

MAUK

Still, Samus never even told us what was going on, and we've been with her for a couple years.

HOUSTON

Well, I wouldn't take that too hard. From what I've seen that girl's got some problems upstairs. I think that's why she got along with you two so well.

KREATZ

Hey!

HOUSTON

What I mean is, whatever's going on she mostly wants to be left alone. You two know what it's like to be on the outside of society, so you let her be. It gave her a place to belong without needing to answer painful questions. That served her well enough, but eventually, she needed to find someone she could trust.

Me? Well, I'd just be looking for a good time so I'm a bad choice to try and let in. You pair are too much on the outside. You care about her a lot, but your place isn't to ask the hard questions. But Adam? Well, Adam's just good at that. Although I think this time he's gotten himself in trouble and let her get to him.

KREATZ

You think the Commander…?

HOUSTON

Yup. Fallen like a cinder block dropped off a roof.

KREATZ

And I thought I was learning to understand humans.

HOUSTON

Pal, it's been millennia and we still haven't even figured us out.

EXT. SPACE

The gunship materializes out of hyperspace and streaks towards the FS-176 system. There is a field of debris scattered across the outer portion of the system, and there are a few burning, sparking hulks that used to be warships spinning slowly in space.

INT. GUNSHIP – COCKPIT

Samus is the pilot's seat. Weavel is in the copilot's station with his hands and feet still bound.

WEAVEL

Well, I guess your Federation decided to attack after all. Such a pity.

SAMUS

I see two Pirate battleships in the wreckage, looks like Dane gave as good as he got. Maybe better, I don't see one _Olympus_ on the scans.

WEAVEL

But I see OUR ships in control of the system.

EXT. SPACE – DEBRIS FIELD

The gunship streaks through the debris field. Samus deftly pilots the craft through the wreckage.

INT. GUNSHIP – COCKPIT

WEAVEL

You're insane, do you know that?

SAMUS

Probably right.

WEAVEL

What can you possibly expect to do against our armada that Dane couldn't do with his entire fleet?

SAMUS

That's why I have you.

Weavel laughs out loud.

WEAVEL

You have balls, human, I'll give you that. More credit than any of your species deserves, particularly a woman. What makes you think I intend to help you, and if I were even so inclined, what makes you think I'll be any good to you, anyway?

SAMUS

As to the first question, I only haven't killed you yet because maybe you might be of some use to me. If you're not going to help I don't have any reason to keep you alive. Make no mistake about that.

Weavel sobers.

WEAVEL

Oh, I have no doubts about it.

SAMUS

And as to the second, you have clearance codes that will get me through the blockade without having to find another way in.

One way or another, I'm going down there, so whether you're still alive when I land or not is entirely up to you. Make your choice quickly, we're coming up on the edge of the debris field and will be on their screens as soon as we're clear.

EXT. SPACE – DEBRIS FIELD

The gunship clears the debris field and enters clear space between it and the edge of the FS-176 system. A large number of Pirate vessels, including the mothership, remain in orbit.

INT. GUNSHIP – COCKPIT

The communications system sputters to life, and Samus is greeted by a rough voice.

PIRATE OFFICER

Unidentified vessel, please transmit your clearance code now.

Samus mutes the comm.

SAMUS

You're on. You fuck me and you're dead.

Samus keys up the comm.

WEAVEL

Clearance code one-zero-eta-theta-zero-seven-beta-five.

PIRATE OFFICER

Stand by.

(beat)

Sir! We didn't realize you would be returning so soon.

WEAVEL

I don't report my comings and goings to you, crewman. Stand down and let us pass.

PIRATE

At once, sir. You are cleared for entry.

The comm unit shuts down.

SAMUS

Well, so far you've been very helpful.

WEAVEL

Don't think for a moment this is going to do you any good. You're pathetic, human, you can't do anything for them.

SAMUS

You'll regret saying that soon enough.

EXT. SPACE – FS-176 SYSTEM

The gunship passes through the Pirate blockade and makes its way towards Zebes.

EXT. ZEBES

The gunship enters the atmosphere. A storm is currently raging on Crateria.

EXT. ZEBES – CRATERIA – CHOZO TEMPLE ENTRANCE

Samus sets the gunship down in Crateria not far from the surface. After a few moments the boarding ramp opens, and she and Weavel emerge. Samus is now fully encased in her armor, although she has left her cannon inactive for now.

She forcibly moves Weavel towards the entrance, which is now blocked by a security door installed by the Pirates. The door itself is heavily reinforced, activated by a bio scanner on one side. It is otherwise unguarded.

SAMUS

Open it.

Weavel does as she orders and activates the bio scanner. There's a mechanical sound, and the door retracts.

SAMUS

Will there be any more doors like this on the interior?

WEAVEL

No. There will be security check points, but nothing like this.

SAMUS

Good.

Samus activates her beam cannon. It forms around her arm.

SAMUS (CONT'D)

Then I no longer need you.

WEAVEL

What? No wait, don—

Before he can finish Samus charges her cannon and blasts him point blank. Weavel's scorched body is flung backwards, where it lies crumpled in a smoking heap.

Samus enters the temple.

INT. CHOZO TEMPLE – MAIN GALLERY

The Chozo temple has changed little since Samus was last there, but now it is filled with wreckage and clear signs of a struggle. Some of the statuary is smashed and defiled, though a few remain intact.

Samus cautiously makes her way through, her cannon ready. There's some signs of pirate activity, but for the most part it is abandoned to wildlife.

INT. CHOZO TEMPLE – OLD BIRD'S CHAMBERS

Samus enters Old Bird's chambers, which are spacious but simply appointed. There is little sign of Chozo technology within, but the room has been completely ransacked and stripped of anything of value. As she turns to leave again she stops and crouches.

ANGLE ON – DRAWING

The drawing Samus made of her, Old Bird, and Gray Voice as a child peaks out from beneath the refuse. Samus delicately pulls it free. It is stained and soiled, and torn in places, but otherwise clear. She clenches her fist around it in anger, before letting it fall to the floor again. She leaves the room.

INT. CHOZO TEMPLE – CORRIDORS

Samus continues her search of the temple, but there is no sign of anyone within.

GRAY VOICE (O.C.)

Hatchling?

Samus spins around and raises her cannon. Gray Voice is behind her, equipped with his own armor.

SAMUS

Gray Voice! Oh, thank God! What's happening, where is everyone?

GRAY VOICE

You should not have come back, Samus.

SAMUS

I had to. I heard about what happened and had to come. How did you escape, is Old Bird alright?

GRAY VOICE

Old Bird is fine. He was not on Zebes when the Pirates attacked. I'm sorry for this, Samus.

SAMUS

I'm sure there was nothing you could have done, but I've come back to help set things right.

GRAY VOICE

No. It's more complicated than you realize.

Gray Voice raises his beam cannon and fires a charged shot that strikes Samus in the chest. She is thrown backwards against a wall.

Samus tries to stagger to her feet. Gray Voice's cannon changes form as he levels it and fires again. A small device fixes itself to Samus's armor and immediately fingers of energy begin coursing over its surface.

Samus screams as white-hot arcs of electricity surge through her suit and into her body. She collapses again, screaming and writhing on the floor in agony.

SAMUS'S POV – Alarms blare and warnings flash across her visor. One by one systems begin to fail as electricity pops on the armor's surface. Her view through the visor distorts and fails entirely.

Samus jerks several more times, then her scream dies away sickeningly as her body falls still. Smoke rises from her armor's surface.

GRAY VOICE

Forgive me, Hatchling.

INT. HOUSTON'S SHIP – COCKPIT

Malkovich sits in the copilot's station of Houston's ship, with Houston in the pilot's seat. A monitor on the dash is active, showing the grainy, distorted image of Fleet Admiral Dane. There's glimpses of chaos in the background as crewmen scramble through repairs.

MALKOVICH

How could this have happened?

DANE

It's as I said, Adam. Lord Ridley himself was there. Between ourselves and the _Hades_ we managed to take care of their two battleships, but we couldn't do anything with that mothership. _Ælfham_ will be laid up in repairs for months, and _Olympus _and _Hades_ barely made it out in shape to fight again. We lost a good thirty percent of the squadron.

MALKOVICH

Damn. If Ridley is on Zebes in person… What are your orders, Admiral?

DANE

Under the circumstances, we need every ship available for our counter-offensive, so the Third Fleet has been recalled. Our hope was to mop up whatever defenses the Pirates had at Zebes and rejoin the operation as a reserve, but that's not going to be possible with the damage we've sustained. Whatever the Pirates want with Zebes, it looks like they're digging in, and digging in tight. I don't see any way we can make another effort without the entire fleet, because they're sure to reinforce their position.

I need you back here, Adam. We lost several good commanders in the fight, and you're one of the best we have left. We're withdrawing back to our anchorage at Norion. Rendezvous with us there as soon as you can. _Olympus_ out.

The monitor fades out. Malkovich visibly deflates.

HOUSTON

You're not going to be able to keep this from them forever, especially if you insist on rescuing your girlfriend from whatever mess she's gotten herself into. They're going to find out about this little detour.

Malkovich glares at him.

MALKOVICH

Don't play those games with me, Armstrong, I know you too well and it's not going to work.

HOUSTON

Yeah, and I know you too well to know there's no point in you denying it. She made her choice to go in alone. She may as well have put a gun to her head.

MALKOVICH

She's got more guts than you ever will, and survived more than anyone has a right to. If anyone can pull this off, Samus can.

HOUSTON

This is Ridley we're talking about.

MALKOVICH

I know.

HOUSTON

What chance do you honestly think we have getting down there through that blockade?

MALKOVICH

Is your cloaking device working?

HOUSTON

Oh good fucking God, Adam! You know how much power that thing takes. We'll be lucky to have enough control to avoid burning up on reentry.

MALKOVICH

If Samus made it down there the Pirates are sure to be distracted. That may be all we need to slip past them.

HOUSTON

I'm not going to be able to change your mind, am I?

MALKOVICH

Nope.

HOUSTON

Then we'd better have an outstanding Plan B when this one goes tits up.

INT. CHOZO TEMPLE – DETENTION BLOCK

The detention block is a short corridor bored into solid rock by the Pirates, lined on either side with containment cells. Energy fields have been built into the stone.

Samus lies sprawled on the floor of one of the cells. Her armor is gone, leaving her in her Zero Suit. Her eyes flutter open but she is too weak to do more than lift her head and look around, and when she does try to sit up she vomits violently on the floor. Samus collapses onto her back to stay away from the pool of spreading bile and squeezes her eyes shut against the nausea.

After some moments a hatch opens and Gray Voice, dressed in ceremonial robes, enters guarded by two Pirates. He stands away from the cell as the two Pirates enter and forcibly haul Samus back to her feet. They nearly give way under her, and she vomits again. She looks very ill and her voice is weak as she looks up at Gray Voice.

SAMUS

Something's not right. What have you done to me?

GRAY VOICE

Your armor was too much of a liability to allow you to keep it. It was necessary for us to remove it until we could be sure of your cooperation.

SAMUS

What? That's not possible, it was bonded to me.

GRAY VOICE

For Federation scientists, perhaps, but not for us. The process is difficult for one of our species, but we do possess the capability of removing it. I can only imagine that for your human physiology it will be some time before you recover.

Samus's eyes fill with tears.

SAMUS

Why are you doing this to me?

GRAY VOICE

You will see soon enough. Bring her.

Gray Voice leads the way out of the detention block. The Pirates half drag her until she manages to regain enough control of her body to walk, albeit unsteadily, with them on either side.

INT. CHOZO TEMPLE – CORRIDORS

Gray Voice leads them along corridors scored with blast marks. A few animals from outside have infiltrated the temple and scurry out of sight as they approach. They soon stop at another doorway, which Gray Voice opens and steps inside.

INT. CHOZO TEMPLE – RESEARCH UNIT

The research unit is a large, high-tech facility. There are large holding cells, along with an array of scientific and medical equipment. The cells are filled with Chozo.

Samus is led in and placed roughly in a chair in the middle of the room. She is too exhausted and ill to sit up straight. Gray Voice stands beside a large holographic display. It soon flickers to life, taking the form of Mother Brain's eye scanner.

MOTHER BRAIN

Welcome home, Samus.

SAMUS

Mother Brain? What the fuck is going on here?

MOTHER BRAIN

Do not be alarmed, little one. We suspected that once you learned of Zebes' fall you would return. I have had Gray Voice waiting for you. We have much to discuss.

GRAY VOICE

The galaxy is changing, Hatchling. Long ago, the Chozo were central in the foundation of the Federation. We were increasingly disturbed by the violence that plagued the galaxy, and with our people aging and falling into decay we sought to create a lasting legacy of peace before we faded away utterly.

We traveled extensively among the civilized worlds and sought to reconcile their conflicts, but met with much difficulty. It took centuries of effort, but finally we thought we succeeded as the Federation signed its charter.

Unfortunately, the differences between its peoples meant that the unified galaxy we longed for was fractured even as it began. Conflicts continued to arise within the member worlds, exacerbated by outside conflict.

MOTHER BRAIN

The Chozo attempted to serve as counselors and advisors, to guide the Federation back onto the proper path, but as time passed that wisdom was abandoned, and the Chozo were slowly marginalized by the very union they created.

Although the Chozo never lost the respect of the member worlds, their own interests soon took precedence over the greater good, and they were poised to leave the path of peace.

Against our advice the Federation has chosen to strengthen its military. This centralization of power into the hands of the Chairman is intolerable.

SAMUS

The Federation is trying to defend itself. I've been to the colonies and seen for myself that the militias can't do it themselves against the Pirates.

MOTHER BRAIN

This was not the path that we set out for them. As the hold of the military becomes stronger, the Federation will collapse into totalitarianism.

We had to act to reverse this disaster.

Samus begins to realize the implications of Mother Brain's statement.

SAMUS

Oh my God, what have you done?

MOTHER BRAIN

Several months ago a Federation science team landed on SR388. They discovered a most curious creature there.

The holographic projector shifts to the form of a jellyfish-like creature with clawed mouthparts underneath and four red nuclei suspended within a gelatinous plasma shell. The hologram morphs through several life stages, two quadruped and two bipedal, with the gelatinous body eventually forming the creature's belly with armored plates throughout.

MOTHER BRAIN (CONT'D)

The Metroid is a predatory being most common in its larval stage, but rather than feeding on the body of its prey it draws directly on its bioelectrical energy. Although intelligent, there appears to be little to indicate sentience. Nonetheless, they wiped out the original science team, and a second was dispatched to follow-up. The ship you have been tracking with such determination was carrying a sample of these creatures back for study.

I revealed the location of the ship and its cargo to the Space Pirates.

SAMUS

You did what?!

MOTHER BRAIN

The Federation has strayed, little one, and something needed to be done. Although the Space Pirates are prone to fighting amongst themselves, when in the presence of a strong authority they are singular of purpose and loyal. They are the ideal soldiers.

When I first contacted them they showed little interest in submitting to my will, but when I told them of the Metroids we came to an agreement. They are very remarkable creatures, and the potential applications immediately piqued the interest of the Pirates' researchers.

SAMUS

You mean application as a weapon.

MOTHER BRAIN

One use, perhaps, but the Metroids' ability to store energy makes them unique in the universe. Imagine cities powered by an inexhaustible supply of living batteries, or the ability to transfer energy to the sick and dying. If properly tamed and harnessed, their utility would be endless! Though the Chozo possessed the knowledge to engineer such creatures, they lacked the resources that the Pirates could provide.

SAMUS

I can't believe I'm hearing this! And you, Gray Voice, you went along with this?

Tears fill Samus's eyes.

SAMUS (CONT'D)

Did you forget what the Pirates did to K-2L? How many people have died because of this?

GRAY VOICE

We did what needed to be done, Hatchling.

SAMUS

Don't you dare call me that! Don't you ever call me that again!

GRAY VOICE

You don't know what is happening, Samus. Day by day we have watched the Federation move towards oppression. We have fought it with every fiber of our being, but the taste of power is too intoxicating to give up once sampled. The only hope left to preserve freedom is to fight back.

The Chozo were once a proud race, but our time has passed. We thought the Federation would be our legacy, but we have lost them to their own greed. We can no longer fight against the corruption spreading through the Assembly. We needed a new army.

SAMUS

You accuse the Federation of establishing a military dictatorship, but what you're planning to do is to destroy a free assembly and replace it with that very thing! And with what? Do you honestly expect me to believe that you can control the Space Pirates?

MOTHER BRAIN

When properly led, little one, they can be merciful.

SAMUS

Merciful?

Samus tries to stand but is restrained by the guards. Gray Voice motions and they obediently stand away from her. She gets to her feet and manages to stand unsteadily.

SAMUS (CONT'D)

Where was the mercy for my mother and father, or the children who were murdered on Naishii, and who would have been killed on Jigrad if I hadn't stopped them.

MOTHER BRAIN

That is why we need you, little one.

SAMUS

What?!

GRAY VOICE

Our ability to control the Pirates is improving, but it will be some time before they can be completely pacified. It will take a great deal of effort, and great strength.

This is the trait that the Pirates hold in highest regard. A leader who proves his strength and courage is obeyed without question. We need a strong hand to guide our armies in the field, who can restrain their destructive impulses, but who they would also respect and honor.

We want you to lead them.

SAMUS

Me?!

GRAY VOICE

Word of your assault on the Klar platform has spread quickly. Yes, we are well aware that it was you who destroyed the garrison and the research facility. You have proven yourself as a warrior.

SAMUS

I can't believe this. After everything I've lost to these butchers, you want me to throw away everything I've believed in and join them?

MOTHER BRAIN

It is what you were bred for, little one. Who better?

SAMUS

No… No. No!

Samus wheels about on one of the guards and grabs his weapon. She tries to turn it on Gray Voice but before she can fire is clubbed over the head from behind by the second. Samus falls to her knees and the Pirate raises his claw to strike her again.

GRAY VOICE

Stop!

The Pirate lowers his arm and backs away, allowing Samus to rise again with effort.

SAMUS

I will not betray Old Bird. I will not betray the Chozo. And I will not betray the memory of my mother and father! I will never join you, and I swear that I will kill you for this, Gray Voice. I will kill you!

A low, dangerous laugh echoes through the chamber.

RIDLEY (O.C.)

My, my, Gray Voice. You have such a way with children. But then, this one never did listen to you much, did she?

Samus turns to follow the sound of the voice. A monstrous shape appears in the hatchway and enters. Ridley's wings are folded about him like a cloak as he gazes at Samus with his golden eyes.

RIDLEY (CONT'D)

So this is the insect you would command me to follow? Not only a worthless human, but a woman? Pathetic.

GRAY VOICE

Lord Ridley, you would be wise not to underestimate her.

RIDLEY

Hah! I told the High Command that this was a mistake. They were fools for trusting you. Heh. Look at her tremble. Do I frighten you, child?

Samus stands rooted in terror, her eyes fixed on Ridley as her body begins to tremble. Ridley pauses as he studies her. He is confused, and his nostrils flare as he samples her sent.

RIDLEY

Wait. I know you, little one. Why do I know you…?

SAMUS

Mama, no!

FLASHBACK TO:

INT. ARAN HOMESTEAD

The door is smashed open and a massive form pushes its way into the building as Ridley enters.

BACK TO PRESENT

RIDLEY

I know your sent, where have I smelled you before?

FLASHBACK TO:

Ridley pulls back one massive clawed hand to strike Samus.

VIRGINIA

NO!

Virginia vaults across the floor.

BACK TO PRESENT

SAMUS

No!

FLASHBACK TO:

The alien seizes Virginia by the throat in a rage and tears her body in two with his bare hands. A shower of blood and gore sprays across the room, some of which splatters on Samus.

BACK TO PRESENT

Samus panics and begins to back away. She begins to scream

SAMUS

No! No! No! Mama! No!

Ridley begins to laugh and stalks towards her

RIDLEY

Ah! I know you now, the little brat on K-2L. So you survived, did you? And all this time it was these worthless birds who protected you.

This is the pathetic creature you would have command me? What's the matter, child? Can't stand the sight of me?

Samus gazes up at Ridley with tears in her eyes. Her breaths come in heaving gasps and her face is sickly pale.

FLASHBACK TO:

EXT. K-2L COLONY – NIGHT

Samus flees through the colony. Men and women are dragged out of their homes to be slaughtered by the Pirates. The shadow of Ridley looms overhead as he hunts her.

BACK TO PRESENT

RIDLEY

What is the matter with her?

GRAY VOICE

She remembers now.

RIDLEY

What?

GRAY VOICE

She was only a child when you attacked the colony and her mind couldn't handle the trauma, so it blocked out the memory. Now she remembers it all.

Ridley seizes Samus by the throat and lifts her from the floor.

RIDLEY

Do you know how long I was trapped on that worthless lump of rock, child? Do you know the humiliation that I suffered when your bastard father destroyed my ship?

Yes, child. Your father. Did you know that? I could smell him all over the crater, and I can smell him now on you. It sickens me.

Ridley spins around and throws Samus across the room. She slams into a table and workstation, and she and the computer equipment laid out on top of it crash to the floor. He storms across the room, throwing tables and chairs away. Samus is curled into a ball, whimpering and crying.

RIDLEY

It was months before High Command could dispatch a ship because of the Federation teams crawling on the planet's surface. I was forced to hide in those god-forsaken mines and subsist on carrion until they could reach me!

Ridley seizes Samus by the hair and hauls her upright again. She shies away, but Ridley forcibly turns her face towards him with one clawed hand.

RIDLEY

I had nothing but the rotting corpses of the colonists to feed on!

He grabs her and throws her again. Samus strikes the wall and collapses. Ridley starts towards her again but Gray Voice steps between them.

GRAY VOICE

Lord Ridley, that is enough!

RIDLEY

You're wasting your time, Gray Voice. She is part of a weak, useless species.

GRAY VOICE

Give her time. She has undergone a tremendous shock and it will take her time to recover.

RIDLEY

She is prey, and will never be more than that.

Samus is curled into a protective ball again and crying openly, calling at times for her mother. Ridley growls in disgust and departs the chamber.

Samus is oblivious, and continues to cry.

EXT. SPACE – FS-176 SYSTEM

Houston's ship departs hyperspace and makes its way towards Zebes. The Pirate fleet is still in orbit.

HOUSTON

I hope you know what you're doing, Adam. This is my ship you're risking. Not to mention our lives.

MALKOVICH

That makes two of us, but it's not like we have another choice.

HOUSTON

Well, not one you're willing to consider.

MALKOVICH

Because it's not an option.

The comm panel activates.

PIRATE OFFICER

Unknown craft, please identify yourself.

MALKOVICH

Freighter _Crazy Horse_, en route to Zebes. Transmitting you our manifest now.

Malkovich mutes the comm.

MALKOVICH (CONT'D)

Send it through, and try and maneuver as if we're carrying heavy.

Houston begins transmitting.

HOUSTON

I've been doing this long enough, Adam. The real question is will the same trick work twice? Nice touch on the name, by the way.

MALKOVICH

Thought you'd appreciate that. And we're about to find out.

PIRATE OFFICER

_Crazy Horse_, we have received your transmission. You are clear for landing. Out.

HOUSTON

You lead a charmed life, you know that?

MALKOVICH

Let's just hope my luck holds up until we can get the hell out of here.

EXT. SPACE – FS-176 SYSTEM

Houston's ship slips through the blockade and approaches Zebes.

INT. CHOZO TEMPLE – DETENTION BLOCK

Samus is back in her cell, guarded by two Pirates. She's curled into a ball on the floor, oblivious to anything going on around her. Tears stain her cheeks and she is staring blankly at the wall ahead of her.

The hatch opens and Gray Voice enters. The Pirates snap to attention.

GRAY VOICE

I wish to speak with the prisoner in private. Wait outside.

The Pirates obey and silently depart. Gray Voice waits until the hatch closes behind them, then locks the detention block from within and taps a few other controls. He then turns to Samus's cell and deactivates the energy field. He steps inside, but Samus pays no attention to him.

GRAY VOICE

Samus. Samus, you must wake up.

SAMUS

He killed them! He killed mama and papa, and everyone else.

GRAY VOICE

I know, Hatchling, but you must listen to me.

SAMUS

He killed them, and he's come back for me.

GRAY VOICE

That is why you must listen to me.

Samus leaps off the floor and scrambles away.

SAMUS

Liar! Papa was going to come for me and you took me away. Get away!

GRAY VOICE

Your father is dead, Samus.

SAMUS

No!

Tears form in her eyes.

SAMUS (CONT'D)

No, he's coming. He's coming! We're all going away together!

Gray Voice steps into the cell. Samus backs into a corner and shies away from him. He kneels.

GRAY VOICE

You must listen to me, Hatchling. Your mother and father are gone. I am sorry. But you are safe now. We brought you here to keep you safe. Remember.

SAMUS

Papa said he would come for me.

GRAY VOICE

I know, Samus. But your father died to protect you.

SAMUS

But mama… He tore her apart! No!

Samus wails in anguish.

SAMUS (CONT'D)

They're gone! I shouldn't be here. Every night, they tell me I should have been with them, and that I should have died with them. That's where I belong.

GRAY VOICE

No, child. We taught you better than that. You must fight.

SAMUS

No!

GRAY VOICE

If you wish to find peace you must bring them justice. They loved you, and gave their lives so you could live. You must not dishonor their sacrifice by despairing now. You are strong, and we are proud of you, Hatchling.

SAMUS

Gray Voice…?

GRAY VOICE

Yes, Hatchling.

SAMUS

You…

Samus looks up at him. Her tears have stopped, and her features turn resolute.

SAMUS (CONT'D)

You traitor!

She lunges at him, but in her current state he easily overpowers her and pins her to the floor.

GRAY VOICE

Time is short so you must listen to me.

SAMUS

I've heard all I needed from you.

GRAY VOICE

No, Samus, you have not. I did not betray you, I saved your life.

SAMUS

Like hell you did!

GRAY VOICE

I am sorry for the pain that I've inflicted upon you, but I had no other choice. I am not the traitor you accuse me of being. Mother Brain is the traitor!

SAMUS

But you're working with her!

GRAY VOICE

Be silent, and listen.

He lets her up. Samus sits up.

GRAY VOICE (CONT'D)

When we created Mother Brain we gifted her with a level of intelligence far beyond that of a typical machine. She was one of our greatest creations, but what astonished us even more is that we managed to create a mechanized being with true sentience.

What we failed to realize is the flawed foundation on which she was built. Mother Brain was intelligent, but like all beings her view of the universe was derived from her own experiences. As time passed she began to see flaws in all the life around her. She saw the disputes within the Federation Assembly not for what they are: free voices contributing their own unique thoughts and feelings to a unified whole, but as a living entity at war with itself. Such discord is alien to her, as she lacks the concept of self-doubt. She has no inner turmoil, so fails to understand that beings can disagree, but still compromise for a common good.

She saw in the Space Pirates a race that, with a strong leader to command them, were fanatical in their loyalty and unified of purpose. They would follow their leader's commands without question. As she was unable to comprehend individual will, she believed that peace was all things being of one mind and decided she possessed a kinship with the Pirates. Disagreement was an unacceptable disturbance of harmony.

When Mother Brain approached me to help her I knew something needed to be done. However refusing her after she had revealed her plans to me would have put my life in danger.

SAMUS

So instead you betrayed your own people.

GRAY VOICE

None of this was supposed to happen! I have been working against her from within, hoping the flaws in her programming could be corrected, but she has grown corrupt. She no longer wishes to reorder society along her own ideals, but now believes that she is the only being capable of leading it.

I knew you would come eventually when you learned what had happened here, but I hoped it would not be so soon! I needed time to act.

SAMUS

Why should I believe any of this?

GRAY VOICE

Trust your instincts, Samus. If you remember nothing else that we taught you, remember that. I cannot stop Mother Brain on my own now. You're the only one who can. You are our greatest creation, and our greatest treasure. All of our hopes now rest in you.

SAMUS

What do you want me to do, then?

GRAY VOICE

Mother Brain is beyond repair. She must be destroyed.

SAMUS

How do you expect me to be able to do this?

GRAY VOICE

With help. Come.

Gray Voice walks out of her cell. Samus follows as he makes his way to an alcove at the far end of the detention block. There is a panel concealed there, which opens into a tunnel. Gray Voice disappears inside and Samus follows.

INT. TUNNEL

It is narrow and dark inside, boring into solid rock. It is faintly illuminated by a light source at the far end.

INT. LAB

They emerge into a small, cramped laboratory hidden away in the rock. Computers, shelves with parts and equipment, and tables are everywhere. In the center in the room on a raised platform is Samus's armor. It has been modified and reinforced, with the distinct rounded shoulder plates of the Varia Suit.

GRAY VOICE

Access to Tourian from the temple and Brinstar has been severed by Mother Brain. The only way to access it now is through Norfair. Your armor would not have survived in those tunnels.

I cannot begin to express my regret at the pain removing your armor caused you, but I needed time. I have spent the years since you left preparing this last gift for you, and used the opportunity provided to me while we had it removed to install the upgrades.

It is up to you to correct our mistake. Mother Brain must be destroyed.

Samus studies her modified armor, then looks back at Gray Voice.

SAMUS

I can't leave the Chozo to the Pirates like this. I won't leave without them.

GRAY VOICE

Do not be troubled by them. Your Commander Malkovich arrived a short time ago.

SAMUS

Adam's here?! Oh God, they must have come looking for me.

GRAY VOICE

They attempted to bluff their way through the blockade, which would have failed. When we were contacted by the sentry ships I cleared their vessel for landing. I will free my brethren and help them escape.

SAMUS

I'm sorry, Gray Voice. I should never have doubted you.

GRAY VOICE

Quickly, we have no time to waste.

EXT. ZEBES – CRATERIA – CHOZO TEMPLE ENTRANCE

Houston's ship touches down not far from the gunship as the rain ceases. The boarding ramp drops, and Malkovich leads the team out.

They are equipped in full body armor. Malkovich's pistol is at his hip and he carries an automatic energy rifle. Houston, Kreatz, Davizuk and Carlisle follow, with Mauk bringing up the rear.

MALKOVICH

Fan out! Set a perimeter around the temple entrance. Armstrong, with me.

The group spreads out and forms a hemispherical perimeter around the temple, facing outwards. Malkovich approaches the entrance itself with Houston alongside him. The security door is still open.

HOUSTON

What do you think?

MALKOVICH

Heavy security door, it'd take months to blast through it with handheld weaponry, I can't imagine the Pirates just leaving this open.

HOUSTON

Sounds like a trap to me.

MALKOVICH

Yeah.

Houston wanders the edge of the temple and studies the edge of the dense vegetation surrounding the structure. He stops and crouches.

HOUSTON

Adam!

MALKOVICH

What is it?

HOUSTON

Take a look at this!

Malkovich joins him. Houston is standing over a black smear on the ground.

HOUSTON

What do you make of this?

MALKOVICH

That looks like soot.

HOUSTON

Soot?

Malkovich reaches out and touches the smear with one finger.

MALKOVICH

And congealed blood. No body, but it looks like a close-range blast of very high power.

He reaches into the vegetation and picks up a small metal object. It is partially melted and charred.

MALKOVICH (CONT'D)

Pirate insignia, or used to be. General's rank.

HOUSTON

Weavel, I presume?

MALKOVICH

Looks like it. Her cannon is powerful, but it couldn't have vaporized his entire corpse. Someone must have recovered him.

HOUSTON

The girl's fucking lost it, Adam.

MALKOVICH

Oh Samus, what are you doing.

Malkovich throws Weavel's insignia aside and stands up.

MALKOVICH (CONT'D)

There's nothing more to see out here. Come on.

The team forms up into a column and Malkovich leads them into the temple.

EXT. BRINSTAR – JUNGLE

Samus rushes through the jungle, engaged in a running battle with Space Pirates. She maneuvers between the trees as they burst apart under hails of energy fire. A delta-winged Assault Skiff provides close air support. Samus dives through a volley of energy blasts and her cannon changes form as she takes cover behind an exposed pier of stone jutting out of the jungle floor.

SAMUS'S POV – Samus locks on to the Assault Skiff and fires a spread of missiles.

The matter-energy projectiles home in on the Skiff and slam into it. Fire belches from the front compartment as it spins out of control and crashes into the jungle with a massive ball of burning gas.

Samus fights her way through the Pirates with both her cannon and hand to hand, using her familiarity with the Brinstar jungles against them.

Finally, she reaches a tunnel leading deeper into Zebes' crust. Samus quickly eliminates the security checkpoint and makes her way inside.

INT. CHOZO TEMPLE

Malkovich and his team work their way through the Chozo Temple. They immediately come under fire from Pirates as alarms blare through the interior. The fighting is fierce and room-to-room, winding deep into the complex.

INT. CHOZO TEMPLE – RESEARCH UNIT

The door of the research unit blasts open and Gray Voice enters in full armor. He quickly overwhelms the Pirates on guard, as well as destroying the holographic projector and all of Mother Brain's eye ports.

Gray Voice deactivates his cannon and removes his helmet as he works the controls of the containment unit, shutting down the energy fields and freeing the imprisoned Chozo. They quickly gather around him, led by PLATINUM CHEST, the eldest of those present. He is an ancient being, even older than Old Bird, bent and wizened with age.

PLATINUM CHEST

Gray Voice! What is going on? What are you doing here?

GRAY VOICE

A Federation assault team has breached the Pirates' defenses. They are going to take you out of here.

PLATINUM CHEST

I knew you had not betrayed us. Where is the Hatchling?

GRAY VOICE

Mother Brain must be destroyed. The Hatchling is on her way to Tourian now, so we must make good our escape while the Pirates are distracted.

PLATINUM CHEST

We cannot abandon her to face this alone!

GRAY VOICE

This is the task that she has been preparing for all her life, whether she knew it or not. It is not something that we can help her with, nor are any of you able to do so.

Now come, we must go!

Gray Voice dons his helmet again and reactivates his cannon.

INT. CHOZO TEMPLE

Malkovich's team is pinned down by a large group of Pirates in a large domed chamber. Broken statues litter the ground on all sides, and the Pirates have a security gate set up at the far end.

MALKOVICH

Kreatz! Davizuk! Sweep right and set up a crossfire from behind that statue. Get ready! Go! Covering fire!

Malkovich, Houston, Carlisle and Mauk open fire en masse at the Pirates as Kreatz and Davizuk break cover and dash for a fallen statue on the far right side. Kreatz makes it, but a volley of fire from the Pirates hits Davizuk and he falls to the floor.

HOUSTON

This is no good, Adam! We stay here they're just going to send a squad around and trap us. We can't fight a pitched battle in here.

Energy blasts slam into the broken stone they're seeking cover behind. An explosion rocks the chamber, and the Pirates are scattered as a towering figure in armor smashes through their security perimeter.

HOUSTON

What the fuck?

MALKOVICH

That's not Samus, that's…

Gray Voice moves through the Pirates with lethal precision, flinging those in reach aside into walls and blasting the ones who try to flee. Between him and Malkovich's team they clear the room. Gray Voice removes his helmet as some fifty Chozo file in behind him. Carlisle, Mauk and Kreatz take advantage of the break in the action to check on Davizuk.

GRAY VOICE

Commander Malkovich, welcome to Zebes.

MALKOVICH

Good to see you in one piece, Gray Voice. What's going on?

GRAY VOICE

A rescue, if your squad is up to the task. This is all the Chozo remaining on Zebes, and they must be evacuated.

MALKOVICH

Armstrong?

HOUSTON

It'll be like fucking sardines, but between your gunship and mine we should have enough room. The problem is running that blockade. They're sure to have heard about the mess we're making down here and may have reinforcements on the way.

Gray Voice removes a card from a storage compartment on his armor.

GRAY VOICE

Put this into your navigational computers. I've arranged a blind spot in the blockade's scanning that should allow you to slip away once in orbit.

Time is of the essence, we must move quickly before the Pirates recover from their surprise.

MALKOVICH

Where's Samus?

GRAY VOICE

The Hatchling has a task of her own to complete here.

MALKOVICH

I'm not leaving without her.

GRAY VOICE

Do not be concerned for her, Commander. Whatever your feelings, this is something she must do alone. Trust in her, she has grown strong. But you must go now, or any hope of our escape is lost!

HOUSTON

He's right, Adam. The girl can look after herself, but if we don't go we're going to be trapped here.

Malkovich glances at Kreatz and Mauk.

MALKOVICH

Get the Chozo in column, Armstrong, Carlisle and Kreatz up front, Gray Voice, myself and Mauk in the rear. How's Davizuk?

CARLISLE

Gone, sir.

MALKOVICH

Damn it. Alright, make sure the Chozo keep their heads down, we're likely to encounter trouble before we're clear. Get them to the ships as fast as we can, but we wait for Samus until we don't have any other choice.

Kreatz and Mauk start to protest, but stop themselves at Malkovich's pained expression.

The team forms up with the Chozo and start retreating through the temple. It's only then that they discover Gray Voice is gone.

INT. NORFAIR – CAVERNS

Samus makes her way through the Norfair caverns. Everything is bathed in red light, and extreme heat causes the air to shimmer. There is a deep rumbling or churning sound, and along one side of the path is a stream of glowing magma. There's little sign of Pirate activity, though there is some natural fauna moving along the cave walls, and even swimming in the scattered streams and pools of lava.

INT. NORFAIR – DOMED CAVERN

The caverns eventually open into a large, domed chamber. The floor is relatively flat with a high ceiling. Samus enters cautiously, examining the ceiling high overhead.

Ridley swoops down from the ceiling, landing heavily behind her and throwing up a cloud of debris. Samus spins around but before she can raise her cannon he swipes at her with one clawed hand and throws her casually aside.

Samus manages to control her fall and regain her feet. The two begin to circle each other, Ridley crouched on all fours and ready to spring, while Samus has her cannon raised towards him.

RIDLEY

I warned Mother Brain that you should have been killed, and Gray Voice should not have been trusted.

SAMUS

So you'd have preferred to hide behind your underlings and let them do it for you?

Ridley laughs.

RIDLEY

Oh no, little bird. This is a pleasure I reserve for myself. Will you cry for me again? Will you run and hide? It will make the thrill of the hunt so much sweeter.

SAMUS

I'm not a child anymore, and I'm not afraid of you.

Ridley lunges at her. Samus deftly leaps aside and counters with a series of blasts which he also dodges. He in turn counters with a series of attacks, swiping with his claws and tail and snapping at her with his jaws. She's just a little too quick for him and jumps and rolls through his attacks, but she's unable to get another clean shot at him.

RIDLEY

Impressive. Gray Voice taught you very well, I'm surprised.

SAMUS

You're going to find out that I'm full of them!

Samus takes the initiative this time, firing off a spread of missiles that brackets Ridley's position and leaving him nowhere to move to evade one without another striking him. Nonetheless he nearly succeeds in doing so, but one catches him on the shoulder. He snarls in pain and his thick hide is scored by the blast, but he is otherwise unharmed.

Ridley leaps into the air and charges her. Samus rolls out of the way and fires a series of blasts from her cannon. He easily evades her fire and lands nearby, then lunges. Samus vaults backwards to escape his jaws, charges her cannon and blasts him in the face. Ridley grunts, but once again the blast was not enough to penetrate his hide.

They begin to circle again.

SAMUS

What's wrong? More bitter a taste than you were planning for?

RIDLEY

Pesky little birds should know better than to taunt the hunter. Meat is meat, child. That is all you are to me.

Ridley attacks again, slashing with his claws and tail. Samus dodges through his attacks, returning fire with her cannon and missiles. She lands a few hits but not enough to drop him.

RIDLEY (CONT'D)

I will feed on your carcass just as I did those wretched colonists. It would be fitting, yes? Just like your mother.

SAMUS

What?!

They separate again. Ridley grins wickedly as he looks for an opening.

RIDLEY

Yes, little bird. While I waited to be rescued that was all I had to sustain myself. Her meat was tough and spoiled, and I would have vomited her up if there had been anything else to eat. I will never forget the look on her face when I tore her body to shreds.

SAMUS

Shut up.

RIDLEY

She didn't die right away, you know. For a few minutes at least she was still alive and in agony, and her screams were like music.

SAMUS

Shut up!

RIDLEY

Is that your last memory of her, child? When you close your eyes, do you see her lying in pieces, her entrails spilled across the floor?

Samus screams in rage, a primal and inhuman sound, as she charges him with cannon raised. Ridley rushes in to meet her and slashes at her with his claws. In her enraged state she is blind to her danger and unable to react and his blow connects, knocking her sprawling across the floor. As she tries to rise he strikes her again, then seizes her and throws her across the chamber.

Samus struggles to push herself up, but sinks to the ground again. Her armor is battered and she holds her side. Ridley chuckles as he starts towards her.

RIDLEY

Such a waste of time and effort wasted on you, little bird. They should have left you to die on K-2L.

She manages to get herself to a knee, but Ridley is too close for her to get up.

RIDLEY (CONT'D)

Pathetic and worthless.

A massive blast slams into Ridley from the side. He cries out in alarm and is thrown to the ground, then scrambles up on all fours and glares.

Gray Voice stands with a staff-like weapon leveled at the alien and moves between him and Samus. It has cannon emitter at one end, and a blade at the other.

GRAY VOICE

She is young, Lord Ridley, but has a potential that an animal like you couldn't possibly imagine.

RIDLEY

Traitor! I was hoping to find you after I finished dealing with your pet. I'll have your head on a pike for your treachery.

GRAY VOICE

Samus, get out of here. I will hold him off.

RIDLEY

Yes, run away, little bird. Fly! It doesn't matter because I will hunt you down.

Samus manages to regain her feet.

SAMUS

I can't leave you alone.

GRAY VOICE

You must complete your mission, Hatchling. There will be nothing decided by exacting revenge today, and less if you die trying for it.

SAMUS

I can't—

GRAY VOICE

I will not let you die here. Go! Now!

Samus hesitates, then turns and runs for the exit while Gray Voice keeps his position between her and Ridley. Ridley eyes him carefully.

RIDLEY

Very foolish, Gray Voice.

GRAY VOICE

Foolish would be to abandon her to your mercy.

RIDLEY

You could have had great power, and you threw it all away. For what? A worthless human child.

GRAY VOICE

As would any parent I would die for my child. Somewhere in your cold heart you have forgotten that lesson.

RIDLEY

A foolish sentimentality. And your child? Hah! Do the Chozo adopt every foundling they stumble across?

GRAY VOICE

I am as much her father as was Rodney Aran. You may not recall that name, but remember that he died to save her, and that love will not go unrewarded.

RIDLEY

Then you will die for your love as well!

Ridley charges.

INT. TOURIAN – CORRIDORS

Samus enters Tourian through the exit to Ridley's chamber. The facility is very modern and pristine, filled with well-maintained computers and control systems. The Pirates have made it the heart of their operation on Zebes.

Samus makes her way through the series of corridors leading deeper into the facility. She trades fire with a few Pirates stationed at security gates throughout, then enters a sprawling laboratory complex.

INT. TOURIAN – RESEARCH COMPLEX

The chamber is massive and two-leveled, with stairs on either end, and two openings in the upper floor where observers can watch both levels. Both entrances are on the top floor. The complex is filled with computers and a wide array of scientific apparatuses. Sensors, scanners, centrifuges, are everywhere, with stations devoted to an array of sciences. Sample containers and stasis tubes for biological specimens line the walls on both levels.

The Pirates have fortified the complex, and Samus immediately comes under fire. She fights her way through, both hand to hand and with her cannon. As she reaches the security gate at the far end she is pinned down by a heavy weapons battery.

In several of the stasis tubes near the Pirates are Metroid larvae. Samus arms her missiles and fires on the tubes, shattering them and releasing the contained creatures. As they awaken they immediately attack the nearby Pirates, latching onto them and draining their bioelectric energy. Within moments the Pirates have collapsed, the only outward signs of attack being from where the Metroids latched on with their mouthparts.

They begin searching for another source of prey, and begin to float through the air towards Samus.

SAMUS

Oh shit!

She begins firing at them as they advance, but her cannon and missiles have no effect. She continues withdrawing and firing, searching for somewhere she can seek cover. Samus vaults over the rail to the bottom level.

She quickly searches about, but the Metroids close in. She continues firing and back pedals, then looks up to see a series of tubes running the length of the ceiling of the lower level.

SAMUS'S POV – Samus scans the tubes. Most are power conduits or waste vents, but one large pipe transports the cryogenic fluid used to fill the stasis tubes from a pressurized storage tank on the lower level.

The Metroids begin to close in as Samus withdraws to the storage tank. She reaches it and, as they begin to charge, smashes a safety valve and breaches the tank.

The pressurized fluid erupts from the tank in a geyser of super-cold liquid, and Samus dives out of its path just in time. The Metroids aren't so lucky and are frozen solid. They fall out of the air and shatter as they strike the ground.

Samus regards the scene for a moment, then rushes back to the second level and makes her way deeper into Tourian.

INT. CHOZO TEMPLE – MAIN GALLERY

Malkovich's team trades fire with a pursuing band of Pirates covering the Chozo as they withdraw out of the temple. Carlisle is hit and goes down dead, while Kreatz is wounded in the shoulder during the firefight. Mauk picks him up and slings him over his shoulder as they retreat.

EXT. ZEBES – CRATERIA – CHOZO TEMPLE ENTRANCE

The column reaches the surface. Malkovich and the remains of the squad set up a perimeter while the Chozo file aboard the two ships. Most board Houston's ship with a few on the gunship. They come under heavy fire from the Pirates.

HOUSTON

Adam we can't stay here for long!

MALKOVICH

We're not leaving without her. We hold out here!

HOUSTON

Then all we're going to end up doing is to die with her.

MALKOVICH

She'll be here!

INT. NORFAIR – DOMED CAVERN

Ridley and Gray Voice fight, ranging across the chamber. Gray Voice deftly spins his staff, alternating between energy blasts from the cannon end, and blows from the blade. Ridley attacks with his claws, snaps at him with his jaws and lashes out with his tail. Neither is successful in landing a blow despite the close range of their engagement.

RIDLEY

Very impressive for an old man. But you're slowing down, Gray Voice.

GRAY VOICE

I have more than enough left for you!

Another furious exchange of blows follows. As Ridley observed, Gray Voice is beginning to tire, and finally the alien lands a solid blow on his side. Gray Voice if flung to the ground with a vicious gash in his armor. The edges of the tear spark, and blood flows down his side.

He supports himself on his staff as he regains his feet.

Ridley chuckles softly.

RIDLEY

Is that all you have, old man?

Gray Voice levels his staff at him and beckons him.

GRAY VOICE

Come and find out for yourself, animal. Unless you fear to face me.

Ridley snarls and charges. Gray Voice holds his position, then at the last moment drops backwards to the ground. As Ridley passes over he thrusts upwards with the bladed end of his staff, which punches deeply into the alien's hide.

Gray Voice rolls back to his feet as Ridley tumbles past him, wrenching the staff from his hands. Ridley roars in pain and fury as he pulls the weapon from his flank and snaps it in two sparking pieces with his bare hands. Blood streams from the wound. Gray Voice activates the cannon on his right arm, and Ridley charges again.

Before he can fire a shot, the alien slams into him and rams him to the floor. Ridley seizes him by the throat and leaps into the air. Gray Voice struggles in his talons as he lifts him high over the ground.

RIDLEY

I tire of this game. Do you really think you could destroy me? You are nothing! You're just an old, decrepit bird who can't fly!

Ridley throws Gray Voice, sending him plummeting to the ground. He strikes hard on his back, and there's the sickening sound of bones cracking. Ridley descends in a broad circle and lands nearby, folding his wings as he approaches where Gray Voice lies.

Gray Voice groans and tries to rise again, but his legs no longer respond.

GRAY VOICE

I've already beaten you, Lord Ridley.

Alarms begin to blare nearby.

RIDLEY

What?!

GRAY VOICE

Samus is in Tourian. All I needed to do was buy her time, whatever the price. Even if it were at the cost of my own life. You have lost!

RIDLEY

That's not possible!

GRAY VOICE

Mother Brain is finished!

Ridley screams in fury and spews a stream of plasma on the wounded Chozo, then rushes from the cavern.

INT. TOURIAN – MOTHER BRAIN'S CORE

Samus enters the heart of Tourian, where Mother Brain's core is stored. The facility is large and filled with equipment. At its center is Mother Brain herself, a large armored vessel containing a heavily engineered brain fit with cybernetic attachments. She floats within a gelatinous substance and her surface is pulsating slightly.

Samus starts forward into the room, but before she can get far an alarm sounds, and several heavy defense turrets activate. She is struck in the chest and blown backwards before she can respond.

She manages to get to her feet again. The turrets are trained on her, but do not fire. Samus circles Mother Brain's vessel and the turrets track her movements.

MOTHER BRAIN

That was a warning, little one. I do not wish to harm you. You should not have come here.

SAMUS

You left me with no choice. What you're doing is wrong.

MOTHER BRAIN

I am doing what must be done. Organic beings are such foolish creatures. Like children they squabble among themselves, and would sooner destroy themselves than share power with one another.

SAMUS

They are individuals, Mother Brain. We don't all think with one mind.

MOTHER BRAIN

And that is why your people have failed. Rule must be undertaken with unity of purpose. Where there are many voices clarity of thought is sacrificed. I have no such conflicts.

SAMUS

You are killing innocent people! You are not a perfect being, Mother Brain, and you don't have the control over the Pirates you think you do.

MOTHER BRAIN

You are mistaken, little one. I am incapable of such a delusion.

SAMUS

That's the greatest one! You were created to serve, not to command, and to force your will upon others is the worst sort of arrogance.

MOTHER BRAIN

I have evolved beyond my base programming. I know now that you are lesser life forms incapable of ruling yourselves. You need guidance, free of emotion.

SAMUS

You possess logic, but not wisdom. You are flawed.

MOTHER BRAIN

I am perfection!

SAMUS

You want to call yourself a savior, when in truth you would enslave every man, woman and child. They won't stand for it. They will resist, and your only legacy will be bloodshed.

MOTHER BRAIN

They will learn to accept my rule. It has already begun, there is no stopping it.

SAMUS

You're wrong. I won't let you do this.

MOTHER BRAIN

I had such high hopes for you, little one. I feel…regret for having to terminate you now.

Mother Brain opens fire with her defense turrets. Samus dives out of the way and shoots back, but her cannon shots are unable to penetrate the turrets' armor plating. She quickly switches to missiles and manages to knock out one, then fires on Mother Brain's vessel. However neither her missiles nor cannon can penetrate its armor.

Additional fire begins pouring towards her as numbers of Pirates enter to support Mother Brain. Samus takes several jarring hits, and alarms blare in her helmet. She takes cover and begins firing back, but is now pinned down.

MOTHER BRAIN

Surrender, Samus. You cannot win. There is no need for you to be destroyed.

SAMUS

Better to die fighting than be enslaved. I won't let you destroy what the Chozo tried so hard to build.

MOTHER BRAIN

The Chozo were a foolish and naïve people to think they had any hope of uniting the galaxy, and they have paid the price for their unwillingness to do what was necessary.

SAMUS

Remember that the Chozo created you, Mother Brain.

MOTHER BRAIN

What I have become I have done for myself! I have grown beyond the simple computer they sought to build!

SAMUS

You're flawed. You have nothing of their honor and values. You are a simple machine, and that's all you will ever be!

The Pirates begin moving trying to outflank her. Samus takes advantage of the lull to find a better position. Shots ring out. She takes a glancing hit and fires back. Several Pirates go down.

MOTHER BRAIN

Liar! What would you know? You are just a child. I saw what they built at the height of their power, and I was here to see the birth of their hapless Federation. You are nothing!

SAMUS

I'm what you could never be! They created you with all of their knowledge, but they could never give you their heart. You were just a thing to them! But I was a daughter!

MOTHER BRAIN

No! You were just a wretched orphan they took pity on.

SAMUS

It hurts, doesn't it? To know that they had no love for you? You are nothing, Mother Brain! You would destroy what they built, and for what? Jealousy?

MOTHER BRAIN

I came first! It was my place, and my example to set! I was their greatest creation!

SAMUS

No, Mother Brain.

SAMUS'S POV – Samus begins scanning the mechanisms surrounding Mother Brain's vessel. There are nutrient tubes and waste vents, computer terminals and control conduits.

SAMUS (CONT'D)

You were just a tool. A thing. You were useful to them and a marvel of their engineering, but nothing more than that.

Samus finds what she is looking for. Beneath the base of the vessel is a generator powering all of Mother Brain's systems and much of Tourian. Samus locks on to it and charges her cannon

SAMUS (CONT'D)

I am the Chozo legacy!

Samus spins out of her hiding place, but rather than firing a charged blast she instead combines the energy with her missiles. The super missile smashes through the generator's shielding and erupts in a massive ball of fire. Secondary explosions rip through Mother Brains' chamber as power conduits overload and safety mechanisms fail. Mother Brain screams in agony and her vessel shatters from the impact. Samus takes aim and quickly unloads a volley of missiles. Gray matter explodes and is splattered everywhere as Mother Brain disintegrates under the hail of fire.

Alarms blare and warning lights flash, and Tourian begins to shake. The Pirates panic and begin to flee. Samus looks about seeking an exit, and finds a maintenance tunnel near an upper level of the chamber. She deactivates her armor and begins climbing up scaffolding and equipment. She reaches the tunnel and rushes inside.

INT. TOURIAN – MAINTENANCE TUNNEL

Samus runs through the tunnel. She is bruised and bloodied, and she holds her side where she was struck by Ridley. She bursts out of the tunnel.

INT. TOURIAN – ELEVATOR SHAFT

The tunnel exits into an elevator shaft, but the car is nowhere to be seen. Samus begins to climb the emergency ladder.

EXT. ZEBES – CRATERIA – CHOZO TEMPLE ENTRANCE

The ground begins to shudder beneath their feet. Malkovich, Houston, Kreatz and Mauk are under cover near their ships trading fire with the Pirates, who themselves are rocked by the sudden lurching of the ground.

HOUSTON

What the fuck is that? Earthquake?

MALKOVICH

I don't know! Stay down!

The Pirates begin to panic. They break from their positions and scatter into Crateria seeking whatever cover there is to be had.

INT. TOURIAN – ELEVATOR SHAFT

Samus is nearly at the top. She grits her teeth as she climbs through a steady rain of dust and debris.

INT. TOURIAN – MOTHER BRAIN'S CORE

A large secondary explosion erupts in the core. More blasts rock the facility as the remnants of the main generator go critical. Suddenly a massive, white-hot flash fills the chamber as the generator blows itself apart.

INT. TOURIAN – MAINTENANCE TUNNEL

A roiling column of burning gas races into and through the tunnel.

INT. TOURIAN – ELEVATOR SHAFT

Samus reaches the top and looks down. The gas column has reached the elevator shaft and begins surging upward.

INT. TOURIAN – SURFACE ACCESS

Samus turns and begins to run. Her armor activates as she dodges debris with the access tunnel collapsing around her.

The wall of burning gas is rapidly catching up.

Ahead of her is an exit hatch. She reaches it just in time and charges through.

EXT. ZEBES – CRATERIA – CHOZO TEMPLE ENTRANCE

Malkovich watches in astonishment as the surface of Crateria a short distance away is rocked by a massive, blinding explosion. Massive chunks of rock and debris is thrown thousands of feet into the air as the surface is torn apart. The report is deafening, and continues to rumble for some minutes more as the blast cloud slowly dissipates.

MALKOVICH

Oh my God!

EXT. ZEBES – CRATERIA – TOURIAN ACCESS

The ground is littered with smashed rock and the charred remains of vegetation. Soot falls from the remnants of the blast cloud like snow. Samus lies partly buried in the debris. Her armor is badly damaged and mangled.

SAMUS'S POV – Samus's vision is dark, then slowly focuses as she regains consciousness. Warnings on her HUD indicate that the suit's main power has failed and auxiliary power is barely functioning.

Samus slowly manages to get to her feet and deactivates her armor. She looks around her. This section of Crateria has been completely devastated by the blast. She wearily stumbles through the debris and makes her way back towards the landing site. She holds her side and is limping heavily.

EXT. ZEBES – CRATERIA

Malkovich and Houston start moving in the direction of the blast. After a short time Samus appears through the lingering cloud of smoke and ash hanging over Crateria partway between the temple entrance and access tunnel.

MALKOVICH

Samus! Here!

Samus sees him and starts towards him wearily. She sinks to the ground in exhaustion and pain, and Malkovich hurries over to her. Before he can reach her a shadow spreads across the ground, and an enraged cry echoes across the planet's surface. Malkovich looks up to see Ridley screaming out of the clouds towards Samus with his talons outstretched.

MALKOVICH

Samus! Down!

Sams can only look up wearily as Ridley swoops towards her. Malkovich jumps into motion and throws her out of the way. Just as Ridley reaches him he raises his rifle and fires several shots, most of which dissipate harmlessly against his hide, but a couple find the open wound left by Gray Voice's staff.

Ridley squawks in pain and twists around him, striking him across the body with the side of his tail. Malkovich is knocked sprawling, and before he can raise his weapon again is impaled through the belly on Ridley's tail.

HOUSTON

No!

SAMUS

Adam!

Before Ridley can finish him off Houston begins to fire his own rifle. Samus grabs Malkovich's weapon and opens up as well. More fire pours in on the alien from Mauk and the nearby gunship, enveloping Ridley in a mass of energy.

Defeated, he withdraws, glaring back at Samus.

RIDLEY

This isn't over yet, little bird!

Ridley soon vanishes into the distance and the skies over Crateria are empty again.

EXT. SPACE

The gunship and Houston's ship are docked via an umbilical connection. They float in open space, far from any star system.

INT. HOUSTON'S SHIP – COCKPIT

Houston and Mauk sit in the cockpit, checking over system settings. Their mood is subdued.

HOUSTON

Looks like a clean break. No sign of pursuit. I guess that bird's exit corridor was good.

MAUK

I'll shut down main power here and on the gunship just in case to minimize our power readings.

HOUSTON

Good idea.

MAUK

Not bad for a big dumb ape, right?

HOUSTON

Yeah.

Mauk's joke fails to lighten the mood.

HOUSTON

Better check out the gunship. I'll send a coded burst to Admiral Dane to let him know we're on our way.

INT GUNSHIP – PASSENGER CABIN

Kreatz sits at the table while one of the Chozo tends to his wound. Mauk enters through the umbilical and disappears into the cockpit.

KREATZ

Anything yet?

MAUK (O.C.)

No word.

KREATZ

Is she alright?

MAUK (O.C.)

I don't know. I haven't seen her

KREATZ

Well you were over there, weren't you?

Mauk emerges from the cockpit and glares.

MAUK

I've been working on making sure some random Pirate scout doesn't stumble across us while we're sitting here. If you're so concerned why don't you go ask?

KREATZ

Don't take it out on me.

MAUK

Well right now you're the only one here I can.

They're silent for a few moments.

KREATZ

It's not right, y'know? I mean, with everything else she's been through.

MAUK

Yeah. But sometimes the galaxy just isn't fair.

INT. HOUSTON'S SHIP – HOUSTON'S QUARTERS

Houston's own quarters are the largest private cabin on the ship. They're gaudily appointed, filled with weapons and trophies and a wide array of decorations, both valuable and junk. There's a bunk against one wall, a desk with a computer terminal, and storage bins. There is a chair near the bed.

Malkovich lies on the bunk stripped to the waist. His middle is enclosed in a high tech device with his vital signs displayed. Platinum Chest stands over him, working diligently. Samus stands against the wall and watches.

After a few minutes the Chozo turns towards her. His expression is crestfallen. Samus shakes her head and tears fill her eyes.

SAMUS

No… No. Not again, not him, too!

PLATINUM CHEST

I am sorry, Hatchling. The wound was too deep. There is nothing more I can do but ease his pain.

SAMUS

No! We're still close enough to Zebes, I know the facilities there—

PLATINUM CHEST

Even with all our resources on Zebes we would be helpless, if there were even anything left behind by the Pirates. I am sorry I could not do more.

SAMUS

Please! Not again, not like this!

PLATINUM CHEST

I will leave you now. If you wish to speak with him, it will not be long so you must do so now.

Platinum Chest departs, sealing the hatch behind him. Samus hesitates, watching Malkovich uncertainly as tears fall from her eyes. Her own injuries have gone ignored, and she looks as if she hasn't rested since they fled Zebes.

Finally she moves towards him. Malkovich is resting, and he does not seem to be in pain. He looks at her when she reaches his bedside.

MALKOVICH

Samus…

SAMUS

I'm sorry, Adam! I'm so sorry. Forgive me!

MALKOVICH

There's nothing to forgive. Don't blame yourself

SAMUS

I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have gone. It's all my fault.

MALKOVICH

You did what you had to do, what you knew was right. Sometimes the right thing is done in defiance of orders.

SAMUS

It should have been me. I wasn't worth coming back for.

MALKOVICH

Don't devalue yourself. I told you once that I wouldn't let you die. You have too much ahead of you.

SAMUS

There's nothing for me, Adam. You're the only one left that I—

Samus chokes up and is unable to finish her thought. She sinks into the chair and her shoulders slump as she fights against the tears.

SAMUS

I can't go on alone again.

MALKOVICH

You're not alone, Samus.

Malkovich raises his hand weakly and brushes her cheek.

MALKOVICH (CONT'D)

You never have been.

Malkovich's had sinks back to his side again and his breath slows.

MALKOVICH

I have one more order for you.

SAMUS

Sir?

MALKOVICH

Smile sometime.

Samus manages to smile through her tears.

MALKOVICH (CONT'D)

Any problems, Lady?

SAMUS

No, sir.

Malkovich's chest stills and the vital signs on the monitor cease. Samus stares at him for a moment, then despair overtakes her. She falls from her chair and collapses over him, and cries openly.

INT. G.F.S. _OLYMPUS_ - LANDING BAY

The landing bay of the _Olympus_ is a cavernous structure, with revetments along the side, fueling stations, and elevators leading to the hangar below decks. The gunship and Houston's vessel are present, but pushed well out of the way along with the rest of the battleship's complement. The landing bay opens out onto space, where the limb of Daiban is visible.

At the far end of the bay near the opening is a casket draped with the flag of the Galactic Federation. There are rows of dignitaries, fleet personnel, Marines, and Police lining each side of a red carpet running the length of the bay from the inner hatch leading into the bowels of the ship, all the way to the external port. They are all in full dress, standing rigidly at attention.

A small Honor Guard in full dress, including Samus, Kreatz, Mauk, Houston, Dane, and three other flag officers stand behind the casket, and there is a seven-man team of Marines armed with rifles standing parallel to the opening.

Old Bird himself presides over Malkovich's memorial ceremony. Kreatz, Mauk and Houston are all grim. Samus looks like she hasn't slept in days. She is outwardly completely emotionless, but tears stain her cheeks and her eyes are still watering. As Old Bird finishes his Eulogy, the Honor Guard turns to the casket and salutes. Samus's tears begin to flow freshly again as the Federation flag is folded.

At a prearranged signal, part of the Honor Guard moves to the other side of the casket and they begin to carry it towards the hangar opening. Houston and Samus are at the head, and he casts a glance towards her. Samus is oblivious and her expression remains completely blank. A slow, melancholy tune plays, and the Marine team fires off three volleys. The casket is then allowed to float out of the hangar bay, where small thrusters steer it into a swiftly decaying orbit until it becomes a streak of fire as it enters Daiban's atmosphere.

INT. GALACTIC FEDERATION POLICE HEADQUARTERS – HARDY'S OFFICE

Chief Hardy's office is particularly ostentatious, despite his relatively low position in the Federation hierarchy. There are fine statues, paintings, a wall case filled with trophies and decorations, a computer terminal, books, and flags of both the Police and Federation behind his oversized wooden desk. A panoramic window looks out on the Daiban cityscape.

Hardy is red-faced and fuming as he addresses Samus, who is now dressed in the day uniform of a Star Tracker.

HARDY

…desertion, insubordination and theft of government property! Not only that, but your actions led to the deaths of three Federation soldiers, including your commanding officer!

I should have you shot! No, stripped of rank, flogged, strung up by the neck and then shot!

And for what? For a flock of useless birds and to pursue some personal vendetta?

Samus gazes past Hardy, empty of emotion and seemingly without hearing him. However his derogatory remarks about the Chozo cause her eye to twitch.

HARDY (CONT'D)

Zebes was a military matter, Officer Aran. Was that unclear to you?

SAMUS

No, sir.

HARDY

I have tolerated you for as long as I could, but I have had it! Pending a review of your conduct you are suspended without pay. I want you out of my office, out of my sight, and off this planet immediately! Do I make myself clear?

Samus doesn't answer, and only stares past him. When she doesn't respond Hardy grows even louder and angrier.

HARDY

Do I make myself clear!

SAMUS

What is clear, sir, is that you are an incompetent, impotent, self-important little prick who isn't worth the cost of the brass in his rank insignia.

Hardy is so trapped between fury and shock that for a moment he can only sputter.

HARDY

Don't you dare talk that way to me! I am your superior officer and I will not stand to be insulted by the likes of you!

Samus turns her eyes on him. For the first time since Malkovich's death her emotions surface and she glares at him in rage.

SAMUS

No, sir! You may be my ranking officer but you are not my superior. A superior officer died for me. He gave his life for me. And I will not stand to have his memory insulted by someone who has no concept of what that measure of loyalty and devotion means. I would have died for Adam. I would give my life for one chance to see him come back through that door.

I am through with you, Hardy! I am through with any institution that would ask its members to sacrifice the ones they love for a scrap of earth thousands of light-years from home. And I am through standing by watching innocent people murdered while this Federation chains the hands of the people who have the courage to actually do something about it.

I am done, sir. Fuck your review, and fuck your suspension.

Samus tears her Star Tracker insignia from her uniform breast and slams it down on Hardy's desk.

SAMUS (CONT'D)

Another empty bauble for your collection. As far as I'm concerned you can stuff it up your fat ass. I quit.

She turns and storms from Hardy's office. He calls angrily at her back but she ignores him.

INT. GALACTIC FEDERATION POLICE HEADQUARTERS – HALLWAY

Samus brushes past off-duty officers and other personnel as she makes her way out of the building. She passes a lounge without stopping, and Kreatz and Mauk run out as she passes by.

KREATZ

Where the hell is she going?

MAUK

I don't know, but wherever it is, she's angry.

KREATZ

Hey, come on, let's go!

Kreatz and Mauk take off after her, but she quickly leaves them behind.

KREATZ

Samus! Hey! Samus, wait up!

Samus stops and turns. The look on her face freezes Kreatz and Mauk in their tracks.

KREATZ

Samus, are you…?

They stare at each other for a moment, then Samus turns and walks away, leaving Kreatz and Mauk to stare first at her back, then at each other with sad expressions.

EXT. SPACE

The gunship accelerates away from Daiban.

SAMUS (V.O.)

My name is Samus Aran. Everything I ever loved was gone.

I am alone, but I am not afraid. I will find the ones who took the ones I loved from me, and there is nowhere they can run.

Now I am the hunter.

The gunship accelerates and vanishes into hyperspace.


End file.
